For The Ones Left Behind
by shadows-insanity
Summary: Naruto was supposed to be dead... wasn't he? So why is he back and what the hell is up him, he's changed. It was only a question if the change was for the better or for the worst. And what's with Orochimaru, Sasuke and Itachi? PLEASE REVIEW
1. The One Thing We Could Hate

_**"Top Of The World"**__  
Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say it's time that you lost your crown. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell in a steady thrum, the ceaseless rhythm seemed even louder in Kakashi's ears as he gazed down at the bloody body laying before him. He didn't know what was funnier, in a sick and sadistic way.

The fact that he had to be the one to find the poor soul laying in the forest a mere kilometer or so outside of Konoha. Or that small smile that adorned the naked boys face even in the bloody gruesome end.

Kakashi looked around wryly. His fellow elite ninjas- fresh from a mission as was he, were staggering on the sidelines of the clearing, one was throwing up her breakfast, lunch and dinner. The other had a cloth to his face to try and thread out the smell of blood, innards and decaying body.

Not that it did anything.

A large part of the boys intestine laid out strung a crossed several tree limbs. The rest were either strewn a crossed the ground, or piled right next to the boys corpse.

A vertical slit ran from between his collar bones down to his groin. His ribs were surgically broken and open wide to bare the only organ still in tact.

His heart.

Blood coated _everything_. Ranging from the tree trunks, to leaves, to the ground. Even the boy was covered in it.

Kakashi could still tell that beneath the blood coated hair, once silky golden sun blond hair rested. Beautiful sky blue eyes were gone from beneath the slashed eyelids. Kakashi had the faint thought that the missing parts would be found somewhere in the area.

Kneeling down, Kakashi looked between smiling, blood coated lips to where a tongue-less mouth was. Blood still slid down freely like tiny rivers over his cheek and onto the ground. Shaking his head sadly, Kakashi stood up and turned to his fellow ninja.

"Get Tsunade-sama. She'll wish to see this with her own eyes."

"Kakashi, who is it?" the woman asked with wide eyes. Her pale an unhealthy pale shade.

"Uzimaki, Naruto."

Despite the sickened look from the violent scene, Kakashi caught the look of relief that passed through her eyes.

"Just _GO!" _Kakashi lost his cool and screamed at the woman.

She hightailed it out of there.

"Kakashi, look at this."

Kakashi turned slowly to look at his fellow ninja. Then slid his eyes over the pointing finger and to where he could see the hanging piece of flesh. A smoothly stretched chunk of skin was impaled with a kunai and shoved into the base of a tree. On the smooth skin, Kakashi made out the former signs of a bellybutton and a sealing sign.

"Naruto…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and turned to wait for Tsunade.

He hoped she would come soon. He wanted to be gone from that nightmarish scene. Away from the heavy rain and pooling blood.

The thought of a warm bed and even warmer body flooded Kakashi's mind.

_Iruka…_

This was going to kill him. Absolutely kill him.

Kakashi feared…

And felt the almost overwhelming feeling of suffocation and pain fill his chest and work up his throat.

_'Kami-sama... You finally did something that others will truly hate you for...' _

Kakashi stopped his thought process to take in a deep breath. It seemed to hold back the choking sensation that had lodged into his throat.

"Damn you Naruto."

-------------------------------------------------

Wah! I killed off Naruto! Someone must review to me and work up the continuation of this story. Please!

Li- a li is a Chinese measurement of about 500 meters


	2. Father's Day

_Disclaimer: Don't own… though if I did…. There would be some changes._

_---------_

_From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you  
-__**Because of You; Nickelback**_

------------------------------------------

"Oh…. Oh my…"

Iruka's kind eyes were wide, his throat working to produce any legible sentence. However, all words stuck to his throat.

"He…."

Grabbing Kakashi's clothed shoulders, Iruka shook him painfully. Or would of, if not for the growing state of insanity. "Naruto _can't _be." shaking his head when Kakashi attempted to draw him closer, Iruka stepped back and turned to stare out the window of his apartment.

"He said he'd be back tonight."

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi again. His eyes pleading for some form of comfort. Something Kakashi knew he couldn't give at the moment.

"Iruka…"

Iruka shook his head and with spun around quickly, throwing Kakashi off guard when he put his fist through the wall. "He can't be gone!" Iruka was leaning towards the dented wall, his eyes closed and his body radiating denial.

"He can't be dead!"

Iruka's voice was loud and he seemed to be trying to convince himself that the words Kakashi spoke were lies.

"Don't say that, don't say such disgusting things!"

Iruka crumpled to his knees, his bruised fist cradled lightly in his arms against his chest. "Only a week ago, Naruto came to me and told me he was going on a mission. Saying it was nothing big, he'd be back within a week."

Iruka was rambling now.

Kakashi moved and kneeled beside Iruka, dragging the emotionally shocked man into his arms. Hoping to give at least an ounce of comfort. Seeing that Iruka wouldn't pull away, Kakashi picked the Chuunin teacher up bridal style and moved to the large bed where he swiftly covered the rapidly paling man with the thick comforter.

No tears fell from Iruka's eyes as he gazed pathetically up at Kakashi. The jounin held Iruka to his chest, where Iruka stiffly pushed away. "Don't touch me!" Kakashi backed off, instead he moved to the kitchen where he started a pot of tea.

Iruka remained in the uncomfortable position of curling up, partly reclined. He stayed in that position as Kakashi set a mug of tea down, when Kakashi took a shower and changed- even as Kakashi slid into bed and grimly remained on his side.

When the moon was the only source of light, Iruka glanced over at one of the three frames resting on his bedside table.

Naruto- at the tender age of 10, was giving Iruka a great bear hug. It had been father's day.

-------fLaShBaCk-------------------

"_Naruto?" _

_Watery sky blue eyes moved from the ground, up Iruka's form at to Iruka's concerned eyes. _

"_Yes Iruka-sensei?" Iruka gave a slight smile. "It's time for the presentation. Come on, I would really like to see what you were working on for the past two weeks." Naruto's eyes gave a brief flash of hope. _

"_Really?" _

_Iruka gave a honest smile as he scratched the side of his scarred nose. "Well, you seemed to have put effort into this project from what I've seen in class. I'd like to see what captured your insanely short attention for longer then five minutes." _

_Naruto jumped up from the lone swing set and grabbed Iruka's offered hand. He dragged the young teacher into the large school towards where Shikamaru and Chouji were standing with their fathers. _

_While many students and fathers gave Iruka a truly confused and almost disgusted look, Chouji, Shikamaru and their fathers merely stared at them with hidden curiosity. _

_Iruka stood next to Mr. Nara and Mr. Akimichi. Exchanging brief pleasantries, the three turned to stare at the three kids. _

_Shikamaru never truly hated Naruto. Yes, he was 'troublesome', but to Iruka- everyone and thing was troublesome to the lazy genius. Chouji didn't mind Naruto at all. The chubby child had another friend, one of few that the kid had. _

_When father's day was over, and all the parents and children were gone: Iruka gave a slightly startled jump when Naruto slammed against him and a flash went off. Mr. Nari stood there with a camera in hand. He gave a shrug at Iruka's questioning look, then gestured to Naruto. _

"_Thanks Mr. Nara!" _

_The almost annoyingly loud voice carried and Mr. Nara passed Naruto the camera before he walked off mumbling about 'late… wife… furious…' _

_When Naruto was gone, Iruka remained with the other teachers to clean up. He ignored the questioning looks and the comments about how Iruka could stand that 'damned demon child'. _

_--------------------------EnD fLaShBaCk-----------------------_

Iruka gave in to the unbearable pain in his chest, and stinging in his eyes.

Tears came flooding and left trails over his normally cheerful face. He cried well into the night, to near morning. Kakashi merely remaining on his side, turned away with wide eyes. In bed even, the jounin wore his mask. But it was plain to see the pain in him at having to listen to Iruka's hysterical sobs. Knowing that nothing he did could soothe the pained Iruka.

Iruka's eyes were blood shot and swollen by the time he was done crying. He slipped off into a restless sleep with the single picture frame held tightly against his chest.

------------------------

Ahhh, poor Iruka. I love him- he's so cute!

Hope you review!


	3. Sand Tears

I feel like it'll disappear

The instant I look away

I just keep counting

All the many traces of loneliness

That I'd vomit up

In this time that seems so dry

My heart is thrashing around and drowning

It takes those lies that make my head spin

And tears them into pieces

And the place I lose my way in

In a dim, hazy world

---------------------------------

It was almost dawn when Gaara's eyes snapped open with an awareness that only the alert ninja could have. Without Shukaka in his body, he was more prone to bouts to paranoia about the people that surrounded him. Gaara didn't know whether to be happy- or depressed that the malicious one tailed tanuki was gone.

As the blond haired fox said; "Along with the bad, comes the good." A worthy quote from an annoyingly immature youma holder.

Grabbing a deadly kunai from beneath his pillow, Gaara shut his eyes again to fake sleep. The door to his room slid open and a soft voice called to him.

"Kazakage-sama."

Gaara internally wished to behead the unidentified person speaking. After all, this was a chance for him to catch up on some light sleep. The ninja didn't move, instead he gave a small snarl when a whirlwind of Temari and her giant fan burst into the room.

"Otouto-sama!"

Sitting up after seeing no other way to sleep, Gaara glared viciously at Temari and the nameless ninja. "Otouto-sama, it's a message from the Hokage of Konoha!"

Clenching his jaw secretly- Gaara slid off the bed onto his feet and pulled on a black robe over his pajama pants. He followed his older sister down the hallway towards his office.

Gaara's eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw Kankuro standing solemnly by his desk. His clothes askew and his hat completely gone. He looked up at Gaara and avoided his eyes as he held up the letter.

Snatching the letter, Gaara sat down in his tall comfortable chair and ripped off the ribbon and unrolled the scroll.

_Kazekage; Gaara of the Sand-_

_I regret to inform that at 1900 hours on the day of the last new moon- One Hatake, Kakashi found one Uzimaki, Naruto. Said person was found brutally murdered 1.59 li from Konoha's gates. _

_Our deepest apologies,_

_Hokage; Tsunade of Konoha_

The letter remained in Gaara's hand as he slowly read over the words again.

It was a mistake, how could the keeper of the most powerful youma of nine be killed?

"Gaara?"

Gaara gave a vicious glare to Temari once more. She eeped and stepped back in fear of her younger brother. "Leave Now."

Not asking, Gaara demanded for his older siblings to leave. Temari zipped out of the room and Kankuro turned to leave, Gaara tossed him the scroll. "Goodnight otouto-sama."

Kankuro shut the door with a click and Gaara waited until all was silent until he turned his chair to look out the large window. Black rimmed eyes focused on some imaginary point and Gaara's mind warped to the several brief yet very memorable moments with the blond.

The most vivid was when he was resurrected with his grandmothers life, and an extensive amount of Naruto's chakra.

Gaara's stomach turned as he picked the folder up labeled 'confidential' and opened it to look upon the pictures of Naruto's mangled body. Tsunade was thorough with the explanation and the cause of death.

Death upon severing of the arterial vein in his throat. In other words, a slit throat.

Gaara traced some pattern upon the desk as he looked over the stomach turning pictures. A human body could loose two pints of blood before death, however a _youma's _body could sustain up to three and a half pints without _passing out_. More then double the average amount before he was actually dead.

Gaara had been with Naruto when the blond had tested the theory with several experiments. Not suicide- the blond was too good for that. However, he had asked Gaara to be present when they did such test. Not that Gaara had any means to use a demon that had been sucked out of his body.

Seeing all the blood in the pictures did no justice. Gaara could see that Naruto's body was totally drained. Purposely to some degree it was certain. However, the lack of evidence to _who_ committed this heinous act brought forth a devastatingly evil mood in Gaara.

Carefully setting the folder back into the desk drawer, Gaara gave a solemn glare out the window once more towards the seemingly endless desert. It plagued his mind that his first…. Only _true_ friend was gone.

Gaara admitted to himself long ago that Naruto was indeed his friend. Emotions forever blocked, _good_ emotions had traveled through his body when Naruto had called him a friend and then saved his life.

Thinking about such memories, Gaara was surprised when something wet dripped onto his shirt. The dark red circle seemed obvious against crimson cloth.

Raising one hand to his face, Gaara felt foreign wetness. He slowly pulled it away then with wondering and wide eyes- attentively licked away the droplet on his finger. Making nary an expression, he noted it to be salty.

"Am I…"

Gaara couldn't speak for a second and simply watched as more droplets spilled onto his robe and melded in with it's surroundings.

"…Crying?"

Gaara turned and slowly pulled a pen out to address to the Hokage that he received both folder and scroll. Tear drops continued to flow unchecked and steadily out of his eyes and onto the scroll and his clothes.

Without a understandable reason to why he was crying, he had no way nor idea to how to stop the nonstop drops of salty water. His hand shook as he tied the scroll shut and set it on the edge of his desk for later delivery.

Emotions didn't run through his body like Temari said they should when a person cried. He felt _nothing_, not a emotion. Only a tingling sensation in his throat and numb sensation through the rest of his body.

"Where's the good in this Naruto."

Gaara hadn't a clue to why he was crying, nor how to stop.

-----------------------------

Oo. Hadn't expected this one to go as it did. Will anyone give me a clue to who else I should make a chapter dedicated to? I've done Iruka, Gaara…. Who else?


	4. Prt I, A Frogs Sorrow

_I hope you like this chapter, it's one of two!_

_-----------------_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
Always want to go,  
But you never want to stay, _

_And we are the ones that want to chose,  
Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose. _

_Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.  
"__**Aerials"**_

_**----------------------------------**_

Jiraiya had been sneaking a peek into the women's hot springs when Kakashi had calmly dropped by. Actually, he had jumped onto the cliff that Jiraiya was stationed on.

The Ero-sennin knew something was up when Kakashi didn't even glance at the woman. The bisexual jounin had stared at Jiraiya until he set his notebook down. "What is important enough that you had the gull to interrupt my work Kakashi. Your worse then the brat."

Jiraiya sighed when Kakashi refused to apologize for his untimely visit.

"Shouldn't you be wooing that Iruka fellow about this time?"

Kakashi's droopy eyes seemed to droop more so.

"Iruka is at the moment on a timed leave from teaching. He's at the apartment with the tendency to yell whenever someone approaches."

Jiraiya's eyebrow rose.

"It's about Naruto."

Jiraiya straightened. "Did the brat come back from his mission? I could use him for some 'research'." Kakashi waited a few seconds while Jiraiya submerged his mind into the 'research' he could do.

"Naruto was killed during the mission."

Jiraiya didn't seem to hear for a few moments. However, when it sunk in he jumped to his feet and glared at the lazy copy nin. His usually placid, perverted face had twisted.

"_Never _joke about something like that, you dumb little shit." Jiraiya eyed Kakashi with a glare that could kill as he mumbled obscenities. Kakashi allowed Jiraiya to vent. "I don't joke, I may play my words, but I would never joke about something like this." Jiraiya's face went red and before even Kakashi could blink, a fist was slammed into his face.

"He _can't_ be dead. I refuse to believe that such a loud mouthed baka could be killed on some crummy mission!" Jiraiya's face turned red as Kakashi calmly ran a hand over his cheek and lip and checked for blood through the mask. "He's too idiotic to be killed."

Kakashi shook his head and gestured for Jiraiya to follow him down the Hokage mountain and towards the Hokage tower. Jiraiya followed after tucking his notebook away. They made it within a few seconds, and Kakashi led Jiraiya to the coroners floor.

Passing many rooms, Kakashi swung a plain door open and the Ero-sennin saw that Tsunade was standing with Shizune at her side next to a white sheet draped body. Tsunade looked up from the covered body and to Jiraiya, her eyes were bloodshot and had a glazed quality.

"Tsunade." Tsunade nodded and opened her mouth to speak. When no words came out, she shook her head and cleared her throat before she tried again.

"I have asked you to come here in knowing that you wouldn't believe Kakashi."

Without giving a warning, Tsunade jerked back the sheet and Jiraiya went light headed. His skin whitened as he looked down at the cleaned up body.

There was no blood on what Jiraiya could see. Golden hair had been washed and skin cleaned. His chest had been carefully shut but not sealed. Tsunade had wanted to check over Naruto personally after everyone left.

There were no doubt. Despite blood lacking skin, eyeless sockets and a strange thinness that came from lack of innards and such. Jiraiya could tell that the body was that of his latest student; Naruto.

"It's odd however." Tsunade mused quietly as Jiraiya took in everything about Naruto's lifeless corpse.

"What is, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade sent Kakashi a searching look, instantly noting the blooming bruise on his cheek, just lining his mask. She filed it away mentally for later as she turned to smooth back Naruto's bangs. "His necklace is missing, I know for a fact that Naruto never took off his necklace."

Kakashi didn't speak, deciding that Jiraiya and Tsunade needed silent support, not technicalities and facts _about_ Naruto's death.

Stepping forward finally, Jiraiya looked over Naruto's torso. The sheet covered his lower half. "Who did this to him."

Tsunade shook her head.

Reaching towards the body, Tsunade lifted one of Naruto's hands and Jiraiya saw that claws adorned his fingernails. "He had brought forth the nine tailed fox despite not having defensive wounds. I believe the fox had kept him alive longer in chance that he could escape."

Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose. His stomach was turning and he still felt light headed.

"What mission was he on Tsunade?"

"Didn't Naruto tell you!?"

A sharp look told Tsunade that Jiraiya didn't know. She gave a weak sigh and slowly placed Naruto's hand back on the table before she re-covered him. She stared at the white sheet for a few minutes. "Meet me in my office in an hours time Jiraiya. It's time that we talked. Alone."

Shizune protested but was caught off with a look. Kakashi looked interested, but remained silent.

"Very well Tsunade."

Jiraiya walked out of the room and walked to Tsunade's office.

His thoughts were plagued with Naruto.

Naruto. Dead.

Those two words circulated in his mind as he sat down t wait. How could _his_ Naruto be dead! The blind haired, blue eyed loud mouthed kid, _dead_.

The thoughts swirled through Jiraiya's mind. They processed, but the Ero-sennin still refused to believe that Naruto was dead.

_Naruto…_

_dead…_

Jiraiya leaned forward and cradled his forehead in the palm of his hands.

"What the hell happened, kid?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Well! There's part one, and I hope you enjoyed it.

I have had a few reviews, and I hope they keep on coming!

Thanks to **HellsSorrow** for your review. You seem to like this story as much as I do! Despite it being so sad…


	5. Prt II, A Frogs Sorrow

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all_

-Gravity-

----------------

_"Tsunade-baba. You never buy me ramen," A suspicious look passed over the usually hyperactive blonde's face, "What do you want?" _

_A sharp cuff to the back of the head and Naruto whined as he held his head. Even when it didn't hurt too much. "Quiet you ungrateful brat! Can't a beautiful Hokage like me ever enjoy a little peace outside of the office?" _

_Naruto's snort caused him to get cuffed once more. _

_"Well, buy what you want. It's on me today." _

_Naruto grinned cheekily and easily went through six bowls of ramen noodles. When he finished, Naruto idly followed Tsunade down the road and towards the Hokage Tower. While in her presence, no villager dared to glare at Naruto. Naruto found himself _

_paranoid at the loss of glares he was so used to. _

_When they reached Tsunade's office, Tsunade plopped down in her high back chair and watched as Naruto slumped a crossed the desk in a chair. _

_"Now, what was this oh-so-important thing you wanted to ask me?" _

_Naruto scoffed slightly as his eyes danced to the window behind Tsunade. "I was wondering something…" Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "Well…" _

_"Spit it out boy." Naruto nodded and sat up straighter. "I was wondering if I could go see if the rumor about Orochimaru was true." Naruto jumped when Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. "Absolutely __**not**__ Naruto. You very well know my reasons for not sending you out there." _

_Naruto scoffed again. Acting five years younger then his seventeen year old self. "Come on Tsunade-baachan. I haven't been on a mission for well over three months!" Tsunade leaned forward. "There is a very good reason for that; Uzimaki, Naruto." _

_Naruto rolled his eyes. _

_"Uchiha, Sasuke has truly given up on returning to the village, you saw that personally. Did you not?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "There is no reason to associate let alone chase after a madman like Orochimaru, let alone try to retrieve Sasuke now that you know he will not return by means any less of being killed or to the very least, severely injured." _

_Grumbling something, Naruto leaned forward to match Tsunade's glowering face. "That may as well be true, but I'm not going for Sasuke anymore. If your going to __**anyone**__ out after Orochimaru, then why not someone who has a __**chance**__ of surviving?" Naruto gave Tsunade a small cocky grin. "Besides, kill the root you kill the weed. Right?" _

_Tsunade gave a small snarl as she cuffed Naruto once again. Any one else, her legendary strength would have knocked them face first into their food. But this was Naruto, Tsunade was messing with. _

_"What happened to the stupid little blond kid who couldn't even mock battle without messing something up?" _

_Naruto shrugged as he idly slurped down his fourth bowl of noodles. "You have to grow up eventually." _

_----------------------------------------_

Tsunade sighed as she cradled her forehead.

Jiraiya _exploded_ to say at the very least.

"You sent him out chasing _WHO!"_ Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "He had a valid point about being the best to go after one such as Orochimaru." Jiraiya's eye twitched as he glared at Tsunade from his spot. "Not only that Jiraiya. But there was more to this then just being the most able bodied to chase after Orochimaru."

Jiraiya stared suspiciously at Tsunade.

"This was going to be his last mission Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked confused and half suspicious by now, his eyes drawn to the bottle of warm saki that she pulled out of somewhere, and two little saucers to drink it from. Spending a minute pouring the two glasses, she handed one to Jiraiya who tossed the helping back without so much as tasting the smooth drink.

"What do you mean Tsunade."

"As in he would be done. No more sneaking, killing, retrieving or escorting. No more missions period." Jiraiya blinked. He was so confused now, nothing was making sense. "Why, most ninja either die on the field or retire after many more years of this line of work." Tsunade grumbled something about dense men and sighed as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Naruto was going to retire after this mission. That was his promise to me in exchange for the chance of going on this mission."

Jiraiya sat down.

"I'll start by telling you _why_ he would stop ninja work."

Tsunade sloshed more alcohol into her cup, as well as filling Jiraiya's once again.

"Naruto was going to be killed in the next year."

Jiraiya's heart stopped beating for the few precious seconds that Tsunade spoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i killed off naruto! arg!

like part 2? part three will be up within this weekend hopefully


	6. Sacrificial Lamb

_**"The Nobodies"**_

_Today I am dirty  
I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt(2x)_

_We are the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
When we're dead,  
They'll know just who we are (2x)_

_Yesterday I was dirty  
Wanted to be pretty  
I know now that I'm forever dirt(2x)_

_We are the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
When we're dead,  
They'll know just who we are(2x)_

_Some children died the other day  
We fed machines and then we prayed  
Puked up and down in morbid faith  
You should have seen the ratings that day_

-------------------last chapter-----------

"_I'll start by telling you why he would stop ninja work." _

_Tsunade patted the necklace and set it down. _

"_Naruto was going to be killed by the Kyuubi in the next year." _

_Jiraiya's heart stopped beating for the few precious seconds that Tsunade spoke. _

_-------------------This chapter!--------------------_

"We are here today, in this classroom that you all have graduated during one time or another to tell you a very sad story."

Tsunade stared around the cram packed classroom where Naruto's graduating class and every other ninja was seated and/or standing around. She couldn't believe she would have to do this, it was something she wished never would have to happen.

Sakura was standing beside Rock Lee, the taijutsu genius still unable to fully believe that the pink-haired beauty was his girlfriend. Sai stood silent and still against one wall, a small smile plastered on his face. The ex-ANBU level ninja; now a team 7 member.

Hinata stood with Neji near her, protecting the main family still on his mind. Keba was standing with Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in their own little group. Akimaru was forced to wait outside as he was a little to big to let into the already filled classroom.

Kakashi and Iruka stood with other Joinin and older Chuunin ninja in the corner. Iruka was looking strangely detached. Tsunade figured she would have to prescribe some anti-depressant to the poor man.

Even Gaara and several sand nins were standing in the corner, a huge gap of space between him and the populous of Konoha.

"16 years, 9 months and 14 days ago, a great demon nearly destroyed the very existence of this village. Nearly the fire land if it had the chance." the whispering was gone, the room strangely quiet and everyone gave Tsunade their rapt attention.

"In desperation to save him village, the Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal away this demon. Saving many, but only after the death of dozens." Tsunade stared straight ahead, her face showing strain and weariness.

"This demon was not sealed in the land, that would of never held such a youma- _demons_ demon like the nine tailed fox: the Kyuubi." Tsunade stared now around the room, the older ninja had jaws dropped and wide eyes. But she ignored them to make sure the younger ninja were listening.

"This demon was sealed within a baby that the Yondaime chose himself-" Tsunade nearly choked on her tears. "This baby was Uzimaki, Naruto." Silence was her answer.

Swallowing her saliva, Tsunade wiped one eye briefly. "For these past 16- nearly 17 years, Naruto was the seal for the demon. The third Hokage never wished for you all to know this story. He wanted Naruto to have a chance at a normal life." Tsunade's voice grew in volume.

"But because of parental influences, Naruto was scorned and hated for something he himself could not control. He believed for 12 full years that everyone hated him for being a orphan, hated and mocked for some inexplicable reason." Tsunade's voice lowered again. "But he found out one day he was the seal for the hated and feared Kyuubi.

He didn't hate himself however despite knowing why everyone mocked and hated him so painfully. He remained strong and promised never to cry again." Tsunade gave a small smile. "He overcame great obstacles to become strong and hopefully Hokage. So one day he wouldn't have to pull pranks and instead get respect for being such a great figure."

A hand slammed on the desk. "Because the adults hated him, Naruto never got a chance to have normal friends. People thought if they hated him and treated like the dirt they treaded upon, that would be equal punishment to the Kyuubi. Never had the chance for company that was willing, Naruto was alone for most of his life- living behind a cheesy smile that fooled everyone. The Third Hokage could only spare so much time for him with his duties to actually treat Naruto the attention he wanted. See past the fake shell to the boy who wanted to be loved."

The hand turned into a fist. "But Naruto met several special people along with the Third Hokage. He met Iruka, a man who loved him like a brother and son. Jiraiya, who looked at him like his son as well. Kakashi, Gaara of the Sand, _me_; who looked upon him without looking at the demon inside of him. Naruto even gained friends later in life. Sakura, Keba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji…. Others as well who became friends with him."

Tsunade looked strongly out at confused, frowning, smiling and even intrigued faces. "Naruto taught lessons to almost everybody he met without knowing it. I, myself learned that I can't live in the past and run away from everything."

Tsunade paused to lick her lips. This was the time that someone in the back spoke up. "What the hell is the point of hearing about the runts life? He wasn't that liked, that's all there was to it."

Tsunade stood up and slammed her fist against the desk angrily. "That is _not_ the only thing to it! Naruto did something none of us could possibly ever realize the true value of."

"Naruto Uzimaki refused to back down from challenges. He took them with a firm grip and beat them with any means necessary. He even took the Kyuubi within him and used the chakra to be powerful enough to do things a normal nin could never dream of." Tsunade gestured to Gaara. "He brought Gaara back to life with his and the Kyuubi's chakra."

"It is because of that selflessness that Naruto was in pain constantly for the past two years. Gradually, it grew to where it was considered deadly."

Tsunade linked her fingers together, changing subjects. "Naruto made a promise to quit being a ninja at the end of this month. No more missions and live off a retirement check for the rest of his life." Tsunade closed her eyes. "But only if he had a last mission."

Nodding to her self, Tsunade seemed to make up her mind. "Naruto would chase down Orochimaru and find the truth to some rumors." Tsunade stood slowly, her voice becoming more powerful with each word until she was certain every single person would hear her next sentence.

"On the night of the half moon, one week ago this exact day. Naruto was found dead in the woods one and some _li_ off from this city." she continued to speak despite the outbursts of disbelief.

"Naruto Uzimaki died on a mission that he knew he could quite possibly never return from. He risked everything to save every single life in here. Because of simple rumors, Naruto was mutilated, slashed and spread out like a sacrificial lamb in hopes to save the one thing Kyuubi had wished to destroy 16 years ago."

Tsunade was yelling, her face flushed with anger.

"He wanted to prove himself to every soul in here. God only knows why he did, I would call him a fool for thinking he could change the mind of some of you old stubborn fools who decided living in the past of that disastrous night of the youma attack."

Tsunade was seeing red in anger she had bottled up for years now. Since she saw how Naruto was treated.

"He was my little brother, another chance to having a brother for me. But because of him, his dream of being acknowledged in kindness and not in mindless hate: Naruto sacrificed his life." Tsunade was almost screaming despite Jiraiya and Shizune grabbing her shoulders and trying to sit her down forcibly.

"_I hope you all are happy for this! Happy for the final death of the Kyuubi, even if it meant that meant the death of a innocent boy like Naruto!" _

Tears flew down Tsunade's cheeks as she was slammed into the chair. Her eyes flaring as she glared at the ninja staring wide eyed at her. Most in disbelief. Disbelief that Tsunade had snapped for the moment.

Disbelief that never would the blue eyed, blond haired dobe would never scream out 'Believe it!' or run around causing mayhem for the city nor bug his friends until they wished he would go stuff himself.

Tsunade spoke a final time before she threw off Shizune's and Jiraiya's hands. "I hope all of the people who never treated Naruto like a human will have their souls rot. Rot until they feel as bad as they made Naruto feel when he cried in my arms, the night a group of you slashed and burned his apartment down."

Tsunade left the room quickly and silently. Everyone stared in shock when Iruka burst out crying again. Half the ninja ran out of the room when they felt the absolute promise of murder radiate off of Gaara.

Iruka collapsed in a chair and sobbed into his hands, that seemed to trigger the tears that started to fall down every face of group team 10, team 16 and the remaining two members of team 7.

If you looked close enough, tears were swimming in Gaara's eyes. But he wouldn't let a single one fall in front of another living soul. Even though Gaara wished for nothing but to walk into his temporary room in the Hokage tower and cry his eyes out for a long time.

_'It isn't fair…' _Gaara's mind swam with half coherent thoughts. _'Naruto only wanted to be loved in return…. To feel what I felt when he showed me that love… that love he gave so freely, even to a person who shared the same fate as him: me…' _

_-----------------------_

_End chapter! _I'm so sorry for not continuing the Tsunade and Jiraiya chapter. I'll finish what she meant, but I HAD to type this chapter out before I could do any P.O.V's from any other character. I nearly (probably did) cry when I was typing this. I felt so bad for making Naruto suffer so horribly.

I fixed the last chapter, as someone so helpfully pointed out, Naruto learned the Rasengan while Sasuke learned the Chidori.


	7. Troublesome

_I may be scattered  
A little shattered  
What does it matter?  
No one has a fit like I do  
I'm the only one that's fits you_

Whispering to pass the time  
Whisper for the days gone by  
Whisper with the voice inside of you

_**Disenchanting Lullaby - Foo Fighters**_

'_This' _means Shikamaru's third person thoughts (--), it means though, but I'm typing it all weird

'Speech"

sorry if this chapter isn't too good at the moment. But I promise to get another, better one out soon!

Grammer isn't good but it's mine. Naruto isn't.

--------------

Perhaps it was the way that he noticed everything. Despite how obviously lazy he was- he _did_ catch everything around him in a fairly detailed way. The most annoying thing about team seven, well at least the most _obvious_ thing had to be Haruno, Sakura's crush on the all around perfect boy Uchiha, Sasuke.

Now, Shikamaru wasn't going to say anything out loud for several reasons. One; it would cause unnecessary trouble and second, it would be just plain _bothersome_.

While he looked up at the clouds, Shikamaru's mind revolved around the almost bothersome thoughts of the past. Not his past- no, that would be just _plain_ bothersome. But about one Uzimaki, Naruto's past.

When they were training in the academy; Naruto was dead last. In everyone's eyes at least.

But Shikamaru knew something was beyond that when he first met the blond. He didn't delve into it them, thinking it was bothersome then too. But now that the blond was forever gone and he had spare time. His mind wouldn't just rest.

When Shikamaru first met Naruto, his first thoughts were _'how bothersome', _it didn't take long for Naruto to prove two things, one- he _was_ bothersome and two, he was smarter then most gave him credit for.

Naruto had been and was until late, a bouncing ball of vivid energy. He _never_ stopped moving. Shikamaru thought lazily about how _he_ got tired from just hanging around Naruto.

But perhaps that's why he was so hyper.

That sudden thought crossed Shikamaru's mind and he lazily turned the thought over and over in his minds eye until he got a firm trail of thought. _Naruto never really had friends until Chouji and I had befriended him. No one had wanted to be around the vessel. Chouji was the first to notice the blond, Chouji himself was an outcast and he had a large heart despite his sometimes rude manner. After Chouji accepted him, I took the time to notice the blond. Not that I hadn't before. But during those first days of talking, I really got to know the blond. _

He didn't say anything like 'Hey, want to tell me about yourself?', that would have been way out of his way. He didn't do much more then what was the absolute minimum. Why should he for his superiors, let alone Naruto.

Pushing away thoughts about solely Naruto, Shikamaru focused on the whole team of group 7.

_Sasuke, the perfect boy. He had the looks, the power, the wealth… everything but a family. Where as Naruto had virtually nothing to call his own. They were opposites in personality and materialistic things- but the absolute same in everything else. _

_Then there was that troublesome Haruno girl. She had a comfortable life, but made it painful to be around when she started obsessing over said perfect Uchiha. _

_That's perhaps one of the faults in that group: Team Seven. _

Shikamaru propped his head up with the palm of his hand so he could switch his view of the lazy clouds to the slowly rolling meadow. The wind was slight, but the tall grass swayed slowly. It was nearly as good of a sight as the sky in Shikamaru's eyes.

Going back to his thoughts, a small frown adorned Shikamaru's face.

_The pink haired girl, Sakura tended to disregard all thoughts- even in battle, Shikamaru was told when Sasuke was injured or something happened to him. Naruto had saved her life in countless ways, and Sakura had even placed her thanks in Sasuke who had been injured at said time or mission. _

That made Shikamaru mad slightly, the fact that Sakura was so obsessed with Sasuke had it had caused Naruto to nearly kill himself during their first retrieval mission on the Uchiha heir.

'_I promise to bring him back, don't you worry_' or something like that. That was the promise Naruto made to her when she had cried in front of him on that bridge.

Now, Shikamaru knew that Naruto had fallen _out_ of love with Haruno, Sakura. Naruto had told him privately during a spring day some months ago. But that didn't stop Naruto from caring.

Shikamaru thought about that day lazily, who would of expected Naruto to say such a thing?

---------fLaShBaCk TiMe!------------------

_"Do you think it's wrong of me to not love Sakura, Shikamaru?" _

_Shikamaru looked up from the Shogi game placed out between the two. While Naruto couldn't pass a test to save his life, he could play a fairly decent game of Japanese chess. Doesn't mean he ever beat Shikamaru though. _

_"Hmm." _

_Shikamaru moved a piece forward and leaned back. His chin was in the palm of his hand. _

_"I mean, after all… It's me, others expect me to love her." _

_Shikamaru watched as Naruto moved a piece. He reached forward and check mated Naruto. Naruto groaned loudly but started to set the pieces up again. _

_Naruto, thinking the conversation was over, stayed silent surprisingly. When two more games passed and the sun was setting, Naruto stood and told Shikamaru a good game, and good night. _

_"Naruto." _

_Naruto looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Don't be what your not. It's troublesome." that simple sentence brought a smile to Naruto's face and he shouted 'Good night!' before zipping off back to his home. Shikamaru shook his head and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pocket he walked back inside to his waiting mother and father. _

_-------------------------_

Shikamaru tapped his hand on the ground, his eyes darting over the landscape in natural ninja fashion to make sure no one would- _could_ ambush or surprise him.

_Naruto was the Kyuubi_. In any way, it didn't surprise Shikamaru actually. He had known for years now, watching the clues and hearing the weird way people: such as Jiraiya-sama, the third, Tsunade-hime, Kakashi and others had spoken of others around him and other nin. Like it was some great secret they feared would be found out.

_Not only the weird way people spoke, but the way Naruto had acted during specific times. During the Chuunin exams, against Neji. The chakra he brought out at the end, wasn't his and wasn't human. _

_It had taken five minutes in one of the history tomes to find out why Naruto and others acted as such. The great attack upon Konoha by the Kyuubi had never been ended in the books, it did say the fourth died, but not how the fourth died. And the date, it was the day Naruto was born. _

Shikamaru sighed silently, turning to look back at the sky, Naruto was the Kyuubi and Shikamaru had known for years. It didn't mean that he told anyone, nor that he cared. With or without knowing, that changed nothing about Naruto.

Shikamaru knew that's what the third had feared. That's why no one spoke of the Kyuubi openly, it was for Naruto. So he could have a chance at friends, without the hate others would obviously bestow upon him if they knew he held the Kyuubi in his stomach.

That was rather troublesome in Shikamaru's eyes. _If other's could except Naruto for who he was, and not judge for holding something in him he couldn't control nor take away, then those people were shallow. _

Shikamaru sighed and shut his eyes, deciding to take a nap while the sun was out shining.

_Naruto, you may be gone now…_

Shikamaru moved to his side where he was more comfortable.

_but I'll never forget you, friend…_

-----------------

Just a small one in Shikamaru's POV. I've been watching Naruto and I personally don't like the way Sakura acts at some times. I got all the episodes…. It's depressing later on.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. It isn't much, but I'm going to do something different with the next chapter. It seems like this story needs some action or angst in the least.


	8. Splintered

----------------------

_If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?_

_Though I'm closer to wrong_

_I'm no further from right_

_And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me_

_Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me, yeah_

_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie_

_But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised_

_And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give_

_Deprived of my conscience_

_This all belongs to me, yeah_

"_**Truth" - Seether**_

_**-----------------------------**_

"_Damn it, Damn it DAMN IT1!" _

Eyes flared as twin fists slammed onto the desk and broke it cleanly in half. "GOD DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Tsunade snarled to herself as she stared hatefully at the folder in front of her. "Not dead! Of course he's dead!" Shizune's eyes remained calm as she stared at her long time friend. "The reports were true, the corpse that we so readily named as Naruto's was, in fact, _not_ Naruto-kun's."

Tsunade took in a deep breath and ordered her apprentice to detail her response. "If that body was truly our Naruto-kun's; his organs would have been damaged along with his chakra system from the Kyuubi as you yourself have spoken. But- there was no damage, in fact the corpse didn't die of torture, he died of a slit throat. The rest was for show." Shizune pointed to the folder she just laid down. "When we first attempted to dispel any lingering jutsus, we expected a simple one that would dispel with a single '_Kai'_, however, we did not attempt anything beyond that. We did not expect any illusionary jutsu so thorough, so ingrained into the corpse itself. It was my mistake, and I am prepared to take full responsibility for it."

During her speech, Shizune fell into a respectful bow, not expecting Tsunade to merely wave her hand and sigh. "We all missed it, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tsunade sat down heavily, her energy leaving her in great waves. "But," Shizune shook her head. "Tsunade-san. I would never lie about something like this and you know that." Tsunade nodded, her face heavy with fatigue and tightly controlled grief. "Now, if I may say; is the time to gather Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and several of the Chuunin and such." Tsunade gave a great sigh. "Do not forget Gaara-sama. He wouldn't hesitate to harm something if he was not informed of this fraud."

Nodding once before turning, Tsunade watched as Shizune left the room. With a quick jutsu, she fixed her desk and rested her elbows on it, composing herself for the upcoming confrontation that was bound to happen in the meeting.

---One hour later---

"Tsunade-sama? I do not wish for you to play such horrible jokes. I can't take it at the moment."

Tsunade gazed calmly at the still distraught Iruka, her anti-depressives having no effect on the once innocent and happy Chuunin teacher.

"It's true Iruka-san. We have confirmed, myself personally just now, that Naruto-kun is in fact not that corpse in the room downstairs." Tsunade's eyes drifted downwards to her linked fingers. "In fact, it's the corpse of a missing-nin from the village of the stone." (there is such a village! )

Something snapped, wood splinters dancing on the floor before they settled.

Tsunade looked up to see Gaara standing with his eyes shadowed. Sand drifted around his feet angrily, having just splintered the chair Gaara was sitting on moment ago.

Even though Shukaka was gone, the youma of one tail had left enough of an impression and chakra imprint that Gaara still could control sand by instincts and emotion alone. It took more control to _control_ the sand, more chakra to use the same attacks. But Gaara was still deadly.

"Calm yourself Kazekage!"

Another chair splintered and Jiraiya cursed loudly as he fell from his stupor and his chair onto the ground.

"Naruto is still alive, am I correct in assuming this?"

Tsunade sighed, but nodded silently. "That is correct." Gaara's eyes glinted as he lifted his face to stare Tsunade in the eye.

Tsunade was suddenly struck with how lonely and mistrustful Gaara's eyes were.

The same as Naruto's…

Shaking her head, she gestured for him to continue. "Then where is he, why didn't he come back." Gaara's voice was carefully controlled. "He is in unknown whereabouts. That is why I called you all hear, I want to know if you have heard _anything_ about well, _anything."_

Everyone shook their heads, Gaara merely glared like he was offended to be asked such a question. "Well," Tsunade gave a tired sigh. "Maybe Naruto had to do this, to prove something. Maybe he had something he had to-" Iruka burst out, his silence ending at that sentence. "Naruto would never play such a heartless and cruel joke! He may be a prankster- and heck, once a prankster always a prankster, but _still!_"

Tsunade nodded, willing to do that simple gesture to please Iruka. "It was merely a thought, a rightly wrongful one I do say so myself."

Iruka nodded vigorously, his eyes widening as natural life filled them once more at hearing the prospect that Naruto may be alive once more.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya. "It's time we told everyone, everything about the Akastsuki. I mean, it's only proper, don't you believe?"

Tsunade snorted and mumbled something, but nodded turning serious once more.

"I believe everyone but the Chuunin know what's happening." Kakashi spoke for the first

time.

Tsunade nodded, suddenly glad the said chuunin were not in the room.

"The Akatsuki is a group of _highly_ talented exiled ninja. They have this goal of capturing all the Youma and summoning a great demon to kill of Orochimaru and bring their own plans to a climax."

Tsunade settled herself, recounting _everything_ about the group known as the Akatsuki that was gathered at the moment to fill everyone in.

"I am not sure if they have something to do with this, but I do not want to risk being ignorant. Is this agreed on by everybody?" everyone gave a solemn nod, Gaara looked almost stricken at the thought of Naruto being in the hands of the ones who _killed_ himself in the line of retrieving Shukaka.

-----------At The Same Time---------------

_The steady dripping of a tap never ceased, the glowing liquid sliding down the clear tube and into the still, lithe arm. _

_"Is his heart stabilized, Kabuto?" _

_Tapping on the keyboard a few times, glasses flashed before they were fixed on the bridge of his nose and he returned to checking over the monitors. "Do you believe my jutsu had been broken, Orochimaru-sama?" _

_A small chuckle filled the room before seemingly manicured nails slid over the exposed torso laying still and helpless on the bed before him. "His seals are growing quite nicely, are they not Kabuto?" _

_Kabuto gazed upon the chest marked with seals that spiraled out from around the male's bellybutton. "He is coming along quite nicely Orochimaru-sama." _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

0o. What did I do!

Please review, I do need to know what you liked and what you disliked. Yes, I know the chapter was short. But everything of mine was deleted (once again)!

I kind of wish to add a little yaoi as I am partial to that _and_ heterosexual pairings. Tell me your thoughts and can some people give me some ideas!


	9. Glowing Green

_Read on, all you petty people (just kidding about the petty part) _

_But this is interesting, many people reviewed for Sasuke and Naruto to be together, but said they leaned towards Gaara and Naruto. I might do either one, what do you all think?_

_---------_

_I'm calling upon your attention  
Now is the time, we're talking serious redemption  
Come follow me  
red light wasn't warning when I first saw her body move  
I wasn't sure it was a jet stall. _

_I thought I had it all, now I am down and low  
Memories on the wall, I have to let it go..._

------------------------

Sasuke stared out the large window as the nameless medic ninja wrapped up his wounds. "Where is the Orochimaru, Kabuto for that matter."

The medic ninja seemed hesitant, but Sasuke's crimson Sharingan eyes had him shaking and stuttering as he accidentally dropped the roll of bandages in his hand. "Orochimaru-sama is ch-checking up on one of his ex-experiments in the No-Northern Country. It's… an emergency he s-says."

Sasuke snorted but didn't deem the insignificant peon a response as he turned to look over his small scrapes and burns. Orochimaru's training regiment was no joke, not that Sasuke would be satisfied if he _did_ treat it like a joke.

Oh no, Sasuke loved the feeling of a hard workout, the feeling of accomplishment as his muscles burned and bones ached.

------------

"Do you wish for tea, Naruto-kun?"

Kabuto spoke quietly as he slid his hands down one of the few IV tubes, checking for any leaks.

A hand swatted at him, making him smile slightly as he quickly dodged the dangerously sharp claws. "I-" a small cough worked out of a fanged mouth. "Hate hearing you say -kun." Kabuto chuckled quietly, his lips turned slightly in a grin as he moved his hands from the IV to smooth a clenched fist.

"Don't cause any more strain, Naruto-kun's body is on the verge of being healed, don't force anything."

Naruto's fist loosened and Kabuto smoothed it out and returned to checking over the equipment.

Kabuto gave a start and jumped back a safe distance when crimson chakra bubbled over Naruto's form- again. Naruto gave a vicious sounding scream when the seal on his torso glowed brightly and his body starting twisting. Kabuto moved over to his computer and rapidly started typing away as the monitor watching Naruto's vitals went off the charts.

"Is his body going through another change, Kabuto?"

Kabuto gave a nod to the doorway, spotting Orochimaru as the snake glided into the room and sat down in a chair placed deliberately for him beside the bed.

Just out of reach of the bubbling, intense chakra.

Orochimaru loved to watch Naruto-kun during this time. He seemed to literally morph before Orochimaru's eyes, the fat in his body melted away, leaving bone, sinew and muscle.

The rapid change would kill most, but Naruto's lithe 17 year old body managed to live, but the strain was terrible on Naruto's body. His screams of pain echoed in Orochimaru's ears, making him grin as he continued to watch.

Naruto's nails sharpened to a point, his bones cracking as they strengthened. The most noticeable changes were his eyes, hair and markings on his cheeks.

His eyes went from a unique sky blue to shocking blue, glowing with their own inner light as his pupils shrank in width and widened vertically, turning to slit pupils. His hair lengthened in layers, some lengths reaching down to his waist, several pieces turned into chin length bangs that seemed to be stubborn with staying in his eyes.

Naruto's screams died down and the pulse on the monitor faltered before it became strong once more, albeit a bit fast. The thicker markings on his cheeks melded into three solid black lines.

Falling limp, Naruto's eyes closed and he gasped loudly for air. Ivory fangs glinting in the candlelight while Kabuto wiped the blood off of his chest and shoulders, revealing new sealing symbols that had spread upwards and to his sides.

"He's beautiful."

Kabuto nodded, taking care not to pull any hair as he adjusted Naruto's prone position.

Orochimaru's eyes caught the necklace around Naruto's neck, the same one Tsunade gave the male…

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, the pupils dilating then returning to their slit pupil state.

"You-" Naruto hissed when he saw Orochimaru, but then he coughed, wincing as pain flared up in his body when he shifted.

Kabuto pressed a button and some liquid drained into Naruto, in a few seconds he was knocked out into the world of sleep. "He'll be able to move shortly, the chakra seems to finally be imbued into Naruto now."

Orochimaru nodded, reaching forward he traced a sealing sign. "He's coming along nicely. The seals seem to be nearly complete."

Kabuto nodded, his glasses reflecting the candle light. "I am glad you approve Orochimaru-sama."

----

"Just a little longer Naruto-kun."

The light whisper was swallowed up by the insane screaming Naruto gave off, his body arching and twisting as it tried to fend off the pain. Kabuto's eyes, free of their glasses seemed even more devious, his hair free of it's headband and it's ponytail.

He had just woken up from the small rest he had attempted to allow himself.

"Wait a few more minutes, it will be over."

Naruto's hand swiped up, catching Kabuto's sleeve as he adjusted the drip on his IV. "Make it stop…" Naruto's voice was strangled, his eyes pleading unseeingly at Kabuto. In the moment, he couldn't tell who Kabuto was, nor if he was friend or foe.

Kabuto pressed a hand over Naruto's forcing him to release with a small shock of chakra. Naruto howled, his body jerking away from Kabuto's. The small shock seemed to intensify the pain, making Naruto's voice break off from his screaming.

Sweat gleamed on Naruto's prone, shirtless body (I had to add that), his long thick, silky blonde hair damp also.

Kabuto forced his hand on Naruto's chest, making Naruto's voice return with a vengeance as his subconscious kick in with a passion. He took some skin off of Kabuto's arm with his nails, blood smearing Naruto's and Kabuto's faces as Naruto tried to get away from the being that _hurt_ him just now.

Kabuto's hand glowed green as he muttered some ninjutsu. His chakra forcibly relaxing Naruto's muscles so they wouldn't spasm. Letting the pain wash over Naruto at a dulled lull instead of intense, nerve killing waves.

Naruto slowly came to, his eyes- pupils shaped like a cat's before they slowly returned to a normal human's circular pupils, turned to Kabuto in confusion. "What happened?" Kabuto held Naruto up when he started to sit up. "Your body changed once more." Naruto yawned, his head tilting to the side before he collapsed against Kabuto out cold.

Laying Naruto back down, Kabuto put a medicine soaked cloth on his forehead and walked back to the doorway. Checking the monitors one last time, he deemed it time to go check on Juugo before he would return to bed.(1)

---

"Beautiful."

Kabuto remained next to the seated Orochimaru, his hands behind his back. The two looked over the edge of the railing into the arena.

Naruto's body was gracefully evading several attacking Chuunins. His longer hair now trailing behind him in one thick braid, his body twisting around with effortless moves that failed to waste any energy. "He can't be hit it seems, how unusual to the Naruto-kun we fought against for years."

Kabuto nodded again, his eyes dancing over the arena each time Naruto disappeared only to reappear again.

"We will send him back to Konoha within the hour. We have held our promise, he shall hold his."

Orochimaru called off his sound nin, gesturing with one finger for Naruto to come up.

Naruto landed in front of Orochimaru, his body glinting with a sheen of sweat. He wore a soft blue haori top with some black hakama pants. "Orochimaru?" Orochimaru smirked at the disdain in Naruto's eyes. "Your free to go. Leave now."

Naruto nodded, his inhuman eyes slowly returning to his normal eyes, his chakra- _Kyuubi's_ chakra returning to it's dormancy.

"Just remember Naruto, I will be able to find out if you don't hold up to your end of the deal."

Naruto nodded stiffly, his claws digging into his palms. "Yes Orochimaru."

Orochimaru waved Naruto off, suddenly bored with the conversation. "Lead him out Kabuto." Kabuto bowed, gesturing for Naruto to follow him as he walked out of the room down the hallway. "Do not forget to hold your end of the bargain Naruto-kun, my lord Orochimaru is not friendly when he finds he's been betrayed."

Naruto nodded, suddenly looking curious. "How did you keep Konoha from going directly to you for so long?"

Kabuto gave a small chuckle, his eyes glinting with dark humor. "Naruto-kun, I used a Genjutsu, confusing all five senses. By now, it must have been revealed." Naruto stared at Kabuto, "It was flawed, your blood type cannot be replicated. Besides, it's not indefinite the amount of time you will would of spent here. Do not fear for us Naruto-kun." a smile adorned Kabuto's face.

Naruto snorted, his face twisting in disgust. "I would never care for you Kabuto, you disgust me."

Kabuto opened the steel door with ease. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, until we check up with you."

Naruto disappeared within seconds, happy beyond relief to be leaving the dark castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DonE!

Sorry, my grammar sucks ass but I'm pretty sure that my spelling isn't _that_ bad.

Review please, love you all!

1 - if you keep up with the Naruto manga, then you know that Juugo is the human who's blood is where the Curse Seal is originally from. Keep up with the manga! Can't spoil any more. So if your really curious. Go look up _Naruto Manga Returns_ on google. You'll find every single manga portion released on the week to week basis in Japan.


	10. Holding On

Yes I know that the death god could only be summoned by the third and the fourth, nor am I planning to summon any person that is dwelling in the death god's stomach as their souls have been eaten. The seal, in the last chapters of Naruto Manga (that I don't own), on Naruto's stomach had to be resealed by the firsts grandson with another seal to prevent Naruto from totally being taken over. So the seal can be tampered with on a lower basis. Orochimaru tampered with it in the Death forest of the Chuunin exams and Kabuto (in my story) isn't really tampering with it on a level of totally changing it, he's merely ten folding the seal using means of medication that speeds up what's already happening in the Manga, Naruto's seal is weakening and attacking Naruto's body itself. The Red Dawn group, the Akatsuki (I believe), I know that's what the meaning is and yet I also can't spell things worth crap in many things so if the groups name is spelled wrong, forgive me bows.

thank you for making me explain myself, so I myself could also be cleared up with these things. A website I get all this from is a translation website,

http/ groups . Msn . Com / NarutoMangaReturns

. Please check this out. Thank you!

And that's my authors note!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am _

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again …_

--------------------

"Hokage, he's back!" Tsunade looked up form her towering pile of papers. "Who's back?" the gates man, huffed for a second from his rapid run to the Hokages Tower. "Naruto, he has been spotted rapidly approaching the village!"

Tsunade was gone, the curtains shifting in the breeze of the opened window.

Standing next to the open gate, Tsunade watched as a blond, blue and black blur came racing towards her, stopping within a hundred feet of the fifth.

"Why should you be allowed back into the village, Uzimaki, Naruto?" the figure shifted, the long golden braid sliding over one shoulder as he fell to his knees and gave Tsunade a bow that touched the ground with his forehead. "Forgive me Tsunade-hime," (I know, Naruto _never_ says this to her. But it works) "I never wished for such a thing to be done. To cause this much suffering among my friends and family."

Tsunade stared at the seemingly older, _different_ boy that kneeled in front of her. "What has happened boy?" Tsunade stepped up to stand in front of Naruto, her feet almost touching his head. "Why has your appearance altered so?"

Naruto sat up, looking up into Tsunade's eyes as he drew one shoulder of his top down to bare part of his torso. The seal glinting dark as ebony on his tanned skin. "My seal Tsunade-" Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him onto his feet, shaking him wildly. "Crazy boy, do you realize how _worried_ and _distraught_ everyone was to hear, to _see_ your mangled body?"

Tsunade didn't give Naruto a chance to speak before her fist connected to his jaw with a loud crack! "Damn it boy!" Tsunade shook Naruto wildly, even as she aged still, her strength was insane. "We missed you!"

Bringing Naruto closer without a chance to recover from the surprising blow, Tsunade hugged him fiercely to her giant bosom. "I hated not hearing your annoying voice, not your damned antics to distract me while I worked."

Tsunade forced Naruto away from her suffocating boobs and kept her hands on his shoulders, her sharp eyes looking up and down. "Although by looks, you seem to have done quite well with this change." Naruto's eyes clouded over for a second before he gave a giant smile. "I'm sorry Tsunade-baachan., I never meant to do such a thing to make people worry."

That was right, Naruto had _never_ planned on collapsing on his way back from Orochimaru's castle to report back. Nor had he planned on being found by some faceless ninja under Orochimaru's command and brought back under Kabuto's care…

…nor to start any of this by striking that deal with Orochimaru for the return of his health…

"I'm not sick any longer Tsunade, I will not have to retire any time soon."

Tsunade yanked on the thick braid and mused over it's glossiness as she turned his words over in her head. "Your under supervision until I figure out how to punish you."

Naruto's face fell. "You will be supervised by a Chuunin, Jounin if I hear of any suspicious or bad things that your involved in." Naruto didn't look thrilled, but it was better then being confined to his room for the next ten years of his lifetime. (Naruto's exaggeration)

Tsunade looked over his shoulder and barked. "Bring Hyuuga, Neji here. I have a request for him." the gates man from before ran off, huffing from his earlier run. "You damned brat. I want to know what the hell happened to you."

Naruto allowed Tsunade to continue with her stroking of his hair. "I don't remember baachan…" Naruto looked defeated, his eyes moving downwards towards the dirt path. "One moment I was collapsing in pain, the next someone was taking care of me in this uncomfortable, cold place." well, that was true enough. Naruto _had_ been knocked out from his own pain, and then woken up in a cold, extremely sterile room.

"We will continue this Naruto, but at this moment I want you to take a minute to go visit Iruka-san. He's been distraught over your 'death'." Naruto nodded.

When Neji arrived, he was shocked. His moonlight eyes widening as he gazed upon the utterly…. _sexy_ Naruto. He recovered from his shock and turned to stare coolly at Tsunade. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded cheerfully. "You will be watching Naruto day in and out for an extended amount of time. I will change this when I see fit."

Neji nodded, bowing politely as Tsunade dropped Naruto and turned towards the now dead looking guard. "Go tell the Kazekage that Naruto has returned. Then you will be relieved from your duty with another gate man."

The man nodded, jogging off.

Neji and Naruto were left alone, Neji staring at Naruto blankly, his eyes drawn to the long hair, the seemingly more intense eyes…

"Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't stand to hear the disbelief nor the desperate edge in Neji's voice, his arms coming up automatically and embracing Neji for all he had worth.

"Neji-san?"

Neji closed his eyes, not caring if _anyone_ (I seem to italic a lot of words for emphasis, how weird….) saw him with Naruto's arms around him.

"We all believed that you were dead. When I heard, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that the nin that had beaten me, kept his word…." Neji trailed off for a moment. "Was dead." Naruto gave a sympathetic squeeze to Neji and slowly backed away. "I'm sorry Neji," Naruto looked downcast once more. "I promise that it will never, _never_ happen again."

Neji nodded, his eyes searching Naruto's waiting to see any flicker of a lie in them. Seeing nothing, he gave a small smile and shook his head. "And you always keep your word." Naruto gave a cheesy grin. "Now, I'm sure Iruka-san would love to see you again."

Naruto nodded, mentally sighing at what his figurative father would do. If Neji allowed himself to be hugged…

Naruto gulped in worry for his own life. "Lead the way," Naruto trailed off weakly.

Minutes seemed to turn into seconds before Naruto found himself standing in front of a well cared for small house.

Neji knocked on the door before Naruto could find something to distract him with.

The stares were distracting enough as Naruto waited for the door to open; many eyes were on him. The older males and females showed contempt and disdain in their eyes as the younger generations showed fear and uncertainty. "Neji-"

The door opened slowly, creaking. "Who is it?"

The voice was strained, Naruto looking up to see a haggard looking Iruka staring at Neji, not even seeing Naruto behind him. "Iruka-san, someone has returned."

Neji moved to the side and Naruto found himself face to face with Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei." the man in front of him remained silent for a good ten minutes, eyes glazing over slowly before tears fell down in tiny rivers. "Naruto…"

Naruto almost died when he heard the utmost pain in Iruka's voice. It hurt _deep_ inside of Naruto, striking him to the core as Iruka leaned forward and hugged him, leaning all his weight heavily upon Naruto's figure as sobs racked his body.

"Naruto…"

Iruka fell to his knees, his arms still draped over Naruto's shoulders and his face buried into Naruto's chest as he sobbed out in painful sounding heaves. "Why did you do that to me?" Naruto winced, running a hand over Iruka's shoulder for comfort before he wrapped his arms tightly around Iruka. "Forgive me Iruka-sensei. I promise to never do such a hurtful thing again."

Iruka's sobs calmed enough that he dragged Naruto and Neji into his house and pulled Naruto down onto the couch next to him to resume his heavy leaning. "Who is it Iruka-"

Naruto found Kakashi's one, natural eye staring down intently at him. "Naruto." Naruto nodded, his claws clinking together silently as he stilled beneath the heavy stare. "Where were you?" Naruto blinked, his eyes shadowing as Kakashi leaned against the doorframe. "Kakashi!" Iruka scolded Kakashi for the heavy questioning so soon.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei, but I can tell you;" Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye.

"I don't know where I was. I truly have no clue to the location nor place I resided in for those two weeks."

Iruka looked distraught as he pulled one of Naruto's hands into his own. "It's been over a month Naruto." Naruto blinked, his eyes widening and fading out as he gazed down at the ground. "A…" A month? It's truly been one full month since he'd gone out to make that deal with Orochimaru. He must have been in more pain for longer then he realized when he passed out.

"But when, how…"

Kakashi sighed as he straightened and decided to make some tea.

"You probably slept for longer then you thought you did at first, time disregards those who sway under the command of sleep."

Naruto nodded, his eyes dulling as Neji sat himself down silently on a chair, his eyes watching Naruto intently- seriously. "Naruto-" Neji's smooth tenor of a voice stopped abruptly when the front door literally crumbled, Gaara standing there with a panting Kankuro and Temari.

"Naruto-kun," Temari gave a large smile that faded when she saw the sand swirling around Gaara. "Gaara?" the sand settled onto the ground as Gaara stepped forward, his eyes focused solely on Naruto and no one else.

"Gaara-chan?"

Naruto looked up, his hand held tightly by Iruka's, as if Iruka thought Naruto would disappear any second. "Come Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Gaara-chan?" he repeated his phrase, yelping when Gaara wrapped a semi-clawed hand around his wrist and dragged him to his feet. "We must speak- _now!_" Naruto nodded hurriedly, Gaara's voice was shaking with something that was being restrained.

Even though Naruto was more powerful, he still feared for what Gaara could do in a rage.

He gulped, hoping to _hell_ that Gaara wasn't mad at him.

The house disappeared in a small puff of smoke and Naruto found himself, and Gaara standing in a small wooded clearing. "Gaara-chan?"

Gaara turned towards him, his transparent green eyes searching along the ground like it held his answers. "Gaara?"

Naruto rested a hand on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara jolted.

"Don't…"

Naruto blinked, his mind in a whirlwind of confusion. "Don't what? I can't understand these dead ended sentences Gaara-kun." Gaara's hand snapped out and

grabbed Naruto's wrist tightly, nearly crushing it in his grip, a definite bruise.

"Don't _ever_ do it again."

Naruto's eyes widened….

-----

A CLIFFY! I thought you all would enjoy this chapter, it's a little harder for it's a filler, transition page. Love you all to hell and back- REVIEWERS, REVIEW!

Please don't think I've run out of ideas, I haven't. This chapter was mroe specifcally Neji, Gaara and Iruka, the next chapter will be better. And hopefully longer...


	11. A Demons Lust For Blood

_---------------------------------The last chapter--------------------_

_Naruto rested a hand on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara jolted. _

"_Don't…" _

_Naruto blinked, his mind in a whirlwind of confusion. "Don't what? I can't understand these dead ended sentences Gaara-kun." Gaara's hand snapped out and grabbed Naruto's wrist tightly, nearly crushing it in his grip, a definite bruise. _

"_Don't ever do it again." _

_Naruto's eyes widened…._

_---------------------this chapter-------------------------------------_

_----this chapters song verses-----_

_**"Holy Mountains"**_

_Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh !  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh ! _

_Can you feel their haunting presence?  
Can you feel their haunting presence? _

_LIAR! KILLER! DEMON! _

_Back To The River Aras!  
Someone's blank stare deemed it Warfare.  
LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!  
Back To The River Aras !  
Freedom...  
Freedom...  
We're free...  
We're Free... _

_Can you hear the Holy Mountains? _

_LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!  
Back To The River Aras! _

_Someones mouth said paint them all red _

_LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!  
Back To The River Aras!  
Freedom...  
Freedom...  
We're free...  
We're Free... _

_They have all returned resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no...  
They have returned resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no... _

_HONOR! MURDERER! SODOMIZER!  
Back To The River Aras! _

_They have returned resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no... _

_HONOR! MURDERER! SODOMIZER!  
Back To The River Aras!  
Freedom...  
Freedom...  
We're Free...  
Freedom...  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh !  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh !  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh !  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh !_

_-------------------------one whole page to nonsense!--------------------------_

Naruto's eyes widened as Gaara's face seemed all but two inches away from his, his transparent green eyes steadied on Naruto's electric blue ones. "Why is your demon hidden within your eyes?" Naruto blinked, Gaara's never wavering. "You hear him, don't you?"

Gaara's eyes hardened. "Don't you Naruto?"

Naruto took his hand back, eyes flashing and pupils thinning.

"Do _not_ presume things, _Gaara_." Gaara's hand caught Naruto's once more. "Damn it Naruto, your _pupils_ are _crimson_."

Naruto blinked, his right hand moving up to touch the skin beneath his right eye. "It's…" Gaara's eyes remained narrow as he stepped back, fingering the vial of sand hanging from his side. (on his belt, I don't know) "Your truly in bliss of ignorance Naruto."

Naruto bit his lower lip, blood rushing into his mouth from a fang piercing his skin.

Sighing, Naruto's hand moved up to his bangs, running through them and growling in annoyance as his bangs moved back in front of his eyes.

…_he knows_…

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gaara. "Does everyone…. Know?"

…._kill him, he knows….._

"Yes, Tsunade-san gathered us during a meeting and told everyone in our generation."

…_.does he really care for your welfare, Naruto-kun?…_

Naruto sighed, his eyes moving to the ground and unconsciously tightened his hand, nails elongating to obvious claws. Gaara's eyes darted to his hand and narrowed once more before he looked back up and stared into Naruto's avoiding eyes.

…_don't you want to taste his blood, how sweet it would be on your tongue?…_

Naruto _leapt_ when a soft thump echoed in the clearing and Neji straightened, his moonlight eyes staring hard at Gaara then softening as he glanced at Naruto.

…._damn the Hyuuga, but your chance will come…._

Naruto ignored the soft voice whispering in his ear, instead he walked towards Neji, frowning when Gaara caught his hand. "Gaara-" Naruto's complaint was lost when a pair of warm, dry lips settled on his own for but a moment. He jerked back, pupils narrowing once more before Gaara disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Shaking his head, Naruto drew in some deep breaths and calmed himself so his pupils returned to 'normal' and his claws shrank back into his normal nails.

"Naruto," Neji's voice sounded stiff, covering any emotion that could leak through, "Tsunade wishes to speak to you." Naruto nodded, the self inflicted wound in his lip flickering with some chakra before it healed.

Naruto turned to Neji, speeding after the fast Hyuuga back to the village. Slowing to a walk, Naruto ignored the wary looks from old _and_ young, Neji slowing to walk at his side. "What is going on between you two, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, his braid swinging over his shoulder as he fixed his kimono top. "Nothing, do not concern yourself Neji-kun." Neji nodded, his eyes moving to the Hokage tower as they moved up the steps and walking to the top floor where Tsunade's office was situated.

…._do you really want to meet the old woman?…_

Naruto followed after Neji as he walked into the office, in the corner, Shikamaru waved lazily to Naruto before he moved back to some sheets in hand. "Naruto."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, smiling happily at her stern, familiar face. "I have made it so you can have your own space during the night only if only you allow Neji or another to stop in at 6 AM sharp." Naruto nodded. "But if you leave the apartment, we will know. You _will_ be punished."

…._do you hear her 'comforting words'? don't you wish to shut her up?…_

Naruto stared at Tsunade stoically. "Also, you will not be allowed near Sasuke unless your under watch of a Chuunin at the least."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because she thinks I might do something to you, Naruto."

…._ahhh, he's arrived. Do you think his blood would taste sweet, dear Naruto?…_

Naruto turned, his eyes remained narrowed when he saw Sasuke _and_ Sakura standing in the doorway. "Naruto-kun! Your okay, we were all so worried!" Sakura gave him a happy look, her arm linked with Sasuke's. Shikamaru murmured something, Naruto's ears twitched as he caught it.

"_Damned girl so smug. Reminds me of Ino." _

Naruto snorted, laughing quietly to himself.

…_she's too loud, wouldn't it be sweet to rip her throat out?…_

Naruto's laugh died away and he turned to Tsunade again. "Can I leave now?"

"Are you that scared to be near me dobe?" Naruto ignored the taunt, his braid thumping against his back as he pushed it off of his shoulder. "I think you understand the situation for now Naruto." Naruto frowned. "What situation? You want to keep me under lock and key, while I want to be put _back_ into action."

Tsunade's voice rose in anger. "You ran away for several weeks, leading the whole village to believe you were dead. Do you think we can trust you so easily?" Naruto growled, finally turning on his heel and started for the door.

…._I wonder what would happen if you killed her, the big breasted, loud mouthed bitch…_

Naruto's head rang with all the words whispered in his ear, he just wanted to go to sleep in his own, old bed. "I'm going home, goodnight Tsunade-sama."

Naruto darted off, feeling Neji's chakra follow him until he did as he said he would, return home.

…._I wonder if you would like the taste of blood…._

Naruto pulled off his clothes and slipped into his shower, turning it on so a jet of cold water hit him, warming up eventually until he pulled out his braid and washed his long hair, then moving onto his body. (yum)

Once washed off, Naruto turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he dried off and then pulled on a pair of worn cotton pajama pants.

Moving to the kitchen, Naruto put on a pot of water and braided his hair while waiting for it to boil.

…._would boiling a human alive be truly the worst way to die…?_

there was no sorrow in the words whispered in his ear, only amusement as he poured a glass of water then added tea leaves.

When the tea was cooled, Naruto drank deeply. When the soothing herbs settled in his upset stomach, Naruto threw the plastic cup in the sink and wandered into his slightly messy room, noting how Iruka most undoubtedly cleaned up in a attempt to calm himself over Naruto's 'supposed' death.

Collapsing onto his bed, Naruto closed his eyes and slipped into a dark sleep….

--------his dream!------

_blood showered over his shirtless form, sightless green eyes stared up into his body. _

"_Isn't she beautiful, laid out dead and strewn about the floor?"_

_Looking over his shoulder, Naruto's shocking blue eyes found themselves staring into crimson ones. Tanned skin that put Naruto's to shame, a height that towered over Naruto's measly height. Black hair fell to his knees, held in a thick braid with bangs that covered half his face. A black kimono, plain but slinky was held on with a single black belt. _

_Blood covered his body, Naruto's eyes took in the blood soaked hair and covered body, but the eyes were what drew Naruto in. crimson slit pupils, but the whites' were black as an endless abyss. Sucking in any light without reflecting them. _

"_Didn't you enjoy the show?" _

_The voice was the same that whispered into his ear when he was awake, claws that were not his own moved to Kyuubi's- the only demon he could dare to believe was standing in front of him, mouth. Licking off the crimson liquid as if it was a fine wine. _

"_I wonder if all blood is as sweet as hers. Tinted with the wisps of want, jealousy and grief only a female of ill nature could have." _

"_I wonder…"_

_Naruto kept his wide eyes on the figure in front of him as the…. _youma_ swayed towards him, fox tails waving behind him as he stopped in front of Naruto and stared down at Naruto. _

"_Do you taste as sweet?" _

_Naruto was pushed, rather easily down onto the ground, blood- imaginary yet feeling all that real to Naruto as the youma straddled his hips, kimono splitting so only his privates were hidden. "Do you wonder how sweet pain could feel?" _

_The demon bent down, braid draped over his shoulder and pooling in the blood, the blood only seemed to make the silky hair shine brighter, more lustrous. _

"_Such a good catalyst." the Kyuubi muttered seemingly to himself as he tilted Naruto's chin up with his lethally clawed hand. "Beautiful." Naruto jerked, voice caught in his throat as nails dug into his throat and fangs sinking into his skin right beneath his collar bone. "…Fuck…" _

_Naruto muttered the word as blood slid down his skin in small rivulets and a rough tongue slid over the puncture wounds and drank the blood flowing freely from the holes. _

_Pain wracked his body, but euphoria also crashed through his veins. _

_Arching his body, Naruto's eyes slid shut as the Kyuubi sank his fangs back into Naruto's body right below his first wound. Pain and pleasure passed through his body once again, making Naruto moan deeply. _

_The sinful tongue ran over his wounds again and wiped away the blood, lifting his head he stared into the clouded eyes of Naruto. "I believe your blood is the sweetest yet, Naruto-kun." the voice was just a murmur, before the claws at his throat tightened and stopped the air from Naruto's body from escaping. "Fuck, your perhaps going to be the best person I will break yet." _

_--------------_

Naruto woke up, his body flying upright and his hands jerking as he pressed a hand to his throat as he breathed in deeply. It felt like he hadn't breathed for a good while.

Wincing as his hand brushed his collar bone, Naruto looked down in fear and nearly screamed when he saw the two sets of puncture marks imbedded into his skin. Raw and open, red surrounded the neat wounds and blood slid down slowly. The exact same as the ones in his dreams….

_Fuck…._

…_..I can't wait until the next time, until you sleep…._

Naruto gasped, cradling his not serious, but painful wounds.

"Oh gods…."

_Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh..._

_Can you feel their haunting presence?_

_LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!_

_Someone's blank stare deemed it Warfare.  
LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!  
Back To The River Aras !  
Freedom...  
Freedom...  
We're free...  
We're Free..._

_Someones mouth said paint them all red..._

----------------

Ahhhhhhhh! Naruto is being molested by his own demon, what is a boy to do!

I added Shikamaru, most likely he'll be back and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Love you all!

the song is by System of a Down, Holy Mountain.


	12. Death and Rebirth

_**Okay, I know that many people are reading this story and threaten to kill me if I don't continue it-**_

_**But I SWEAR TO GOD if you DO NOT VOTE for PAIRINGS, I will personally stop writing until I'm satisfied with reviews. **_

_**Naruto shall be with-**_

_Sasuke_

_Neji_

_Sakura (blah personally) _

_Gaara_

_Shikamaru (hey, it could happen…. Somehow) _

_Kyuubi (who knows, this could end horribly awry from a happy ending)_

_Hinata (yes, I'd CONSIDER it)_

_Anyone else…?_

_Ino…. (What the….) _

…_..Sai!_

_**Any other side pairings-**_

_with Iruka and Kakashi_

_With any of Naruto's potential people_

_Thank you! _

_Yes, I do like music. It relates to anything and everything._

_**--------------**_

"_**Scared" by Three Days Grace**_

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore _

_I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you _

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely _

_I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you_

----- A couple of weeks after the first dream----

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror as he tied together his comfortable navy blue kimono with orange hemming. He had the thought of how he could of ever lived with wild, sticking up hair as he glanced at his now silky, semi-compliant hair.

Walking silently out of the bathroom, Naruto gave a look to the silent, stoic looking Neji. "Checking up on me?" Neji stared at him, nodding eventually.

"Tsunade wants to see you." Naruto sighed. "Again? I just saw her!" Neji smirked slightly, he always did when the blond acted childish. "Yes, let's go now." Neji ran a hand through his ebony hair, following after the quiet Naruto as he wandered down to the streets and walked amiably towards Hokage tower. (I really don't think it's a tower, but connected to the Hokage mountain. But _oh well_)

Managing to make it finally, Naruto knocked annoyingly loud. "Come in Naruto!"

Tsunade sounded mad, or weary. Or both.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded to Neji.

Tsunade nodded, signing several more papers quickly. "I do wish you would be a bit more respectful." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was just going over some missions, and I saw one that you could do again." Naruto opened his mouth, his eyes flashing brilliant blue. "Not another pulling the weeds or something! I refuse!"

Tsunade gave Naruto a dark look for a moment. "I could of done that, but I thought you would enjoy a real mission." Naruto blinked, sitting down so he could talk more comfortably. "A real mission?" Tsunade shrugged.

"You've been compliant for two months with measly missions. This is a chance to… redeem yourself if possible." Naruto's eyes brightened, his body straighter as if trying to make a good impression. "What is it!"

"Shikamaru and Sai are suppose-"

The doors slammed open, Tsunade growling as she was interrupted once more, Naruto jumping as he twisted around to see the shadow user in the corner of the room. "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru smirked, nodding to Naruto.

"You asked that I come Tsunade."

Naruto grinned standing up to face the newcomer. "Hey Sai!"

Sai gave one of his small, fake smiles. "Welcome back Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, sitting back down to face Tsunade once more.

Tsunade sighed in relief as the people in her office calmed down. "Naruto, I've been notified on how you seem more like your old self, your not easily angered." Tsunade kept her eyes on Naruto. "We have come to need you in this mission, it involves the Red Dawn." (Can't spell the Japanese way)

"What?"

"The three tailed youma, the wolf has recently been killed." Naruto nodded, he knew it already, knew the moment the demon was absorbed for their purposes.

_"You do not seem to understand Naruto." _

"We want you to travel to the Chienkunji temple in Grass Country."

Naruto's eyebrow's furrowed. "Something of a mystery however, I want you to check it out with Shikamaru and Sai."

Naruto nodded, standing up to face Sai. "Hey Sai, want to go get a bowl of Ramen noodles?"

Sai nodded, walking towards the door with Naruto next to him, Neji remaining in the office with Shikamaru to go over some small details.

"It's been awhile Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned, looking sheepish almost. "While I was gone, have you toned down the nicknames yet?" Sai looked amused as he stared at Naruto. "I learned that first time from Sakura, that woman like to be called opposite of what they are-"

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sai. "So when you called Ino, beautiful…" Sai didn't crack his façade as he spoke. "She is really a pig." Naruto snorted and broke out laughing, causing several people to stare at him wide-eyed and a frown of distaste. "Ignoring that, what about everyone in general?" Sai and Naruto sat down at the stand

and ordered before Sai spoke again.

"I only take a nickname from a person's characteristics, so it's only the truth." Naruto gave a frown. "But that's being bias on peoples looks alone." Sai shrugged briefly, his face not changing. "Not so, your 'small dick' and will forever be."

Naruto snorted, but calmed his flaring temper. "You just wish you _had_ something, so your jealous of me. I figured it out." Sai didn't comment, Naruto had a feeling Sai would keep any horrifying names to himself in public. "You don't' stand out when your so quiet, it annoys me." Naruto said conversationally when they paid for their bowls.

"Because an assassin isn't supposed to stand out." Naruto sighed, looking dejected for a moment. "I guess."

The two finished their meals in peace. "I'll meet up at the gate with you tomorrow, Sai. Tell Shikamaru that too!" Naruto waved at Sai before he hurried back to his home. He wanted to pack and prepare for his mission. Finally, he could get back to being a ninja!

When all was set, and everything was packed properly in his back pack, Naruto laid down on his twin sized bed and propped his head up on his arms. "I'm bo-ord!" singing quietly to himself, Naruto thought of last nights dream.

----------flashback-------------

_He couldn't stare at the demonic man in front of him, nor did he want to look at the blank inky abyss around him. _

_"You will have to… forget about that blood lust I whispered in your mind." Naruto looked appalled. "How could I ever forget the images and comments you placed into my head. No… __**excuse**__ could make me forgive that." _

_"You do not seem to understand Naruto." _

_Naruto snorted, crossing his arms again. "Then enlighten me." Kyuubi looked amused, well, almost. "Never knew you could use such a long word." Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the ground. _

_"Do you know how a youma such as I, comes to be?" Naruto frowned. "No, why should I; and what does this have to do with anything?" _

_A hand clamped down on his head, knocking him to his ass on the 'ground'. "A demon isn't 'birthed' like you mortal creatures." Kyuubi sneered at the word 'mortal'. "A demon dies, then is reborn when enough of it's chakra is gathered in a single area. Some times however, a demon will be twined with the life of a mortal's, it doesn't matter in the least when the mortal dies, as the demon can just be reborn once more in a different area." _

_Naruto gave an impatient sigh. "So very great for a demon-" Kyuubi gave a wicked glaring, freezing the words in Naruto's mouth. "A demon doesn't have to worry about every leaving this world. However, this group- the 'Red Dawn'; they possess some sort of skill that steals the demon from the very mortal it's bonded to." Kyuubi frowned, sitting down on something- but appearing to sit in mid air. _

_"This creature, it steals all the chakra, consuming it and not allowing it to scatter and eventually regroup as would it naturally do." Kyuubi gave a short glare to Naruto, who opened his mouth. "I still don't understand." _

_"All the chakra that a human, __any __creature has, disperses when that organism dies. It will eventually form a solid enough amount of chakra and something new will be born, be it in a human, a creature, a plant of even the earth itself. Remember that baka." _

_Naruto nodded, not understanding really, but didn't comment. "But this creature, this damnable creation takes chakra and consumes it. Gathering it enough to most likely revive itself." Kyuubi cut back in before Naruto commented again. "We demons know the moment another demon dies, is reborn or is sealed. We feel their pain, they feel ours… Therefore, when the two tailed youma was consumed. I knew it instantly." _

_Kyuubi was getting on the short side of his temper, his voice getting rougher. He never spoke this much, and Naruto could see it was effecting his raging temper. _

_"I- most likely the fifth tail youma also went insane with anger. It's painful to feel one of the same being destroyed. Mind consuming rage would take us over." _

_Kyuubi turned his eyes to Naruto. "When you were sick as a child- those bed _

_confining, body wracking waves of pain were of other demons getting killed, and I holding in that rage that would destroy half the city easily."_

_---------------end flash back-----------------_

Naruto sighed, holding one hand up to the ceiling and staring at the scarred knuckles of his hand. The hands of a shinobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ENDD!-------------------------------

_**NOT REALLY**_.

Well, vote for the pairings so I can continue with this story. Thanks!


	13. A Dogs Dying Day

Pairing votes:

Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto/Sai

Naruto/Shikamaru

Neji/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto

Kyuubi/Naruto

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Hinata -

Naruto/Temari

Side pairings:

Gaara/Sai

Ino/Shikamaru or Temari/Shikamaru

Neji/Gaara:

Chouji/Ino

Sakura/Neji

wOw…Gaara AND Naruto WON!

Holy shit, did not see that coming. But yeah, sorry for you non-yaoi lovers, such as:

Haru Kazuma

I HATE YAOI

Ofdarknesschaos

I really hope that you don't stop reading the story, but I did go by the reviewers, it's not fair to you guys, I understand. So, if you have any side pairings then I shall write them in!

Gives cookies to every reviewer.. Love you all!

If there are any suggestions, then review them to me! I get a review AND you can get your idea in the story…

For note, Chienkunji in Japanese actually means…. Well, you'll find it!

-------------------

On with the story!

-----------------

_Now you are free  
Free to roam in the skies  
Now and then visit me  
With your starlit eyes  
You took all our hearts  
With your smile,  
And left a legacy untold  
You conquered life and fear,  
So you see there was no room for you to grow old_

-System of a Down Starlit Eyes

----------------------

"This is bo-oring."

Shikamaru gave an almost minuet groan of frustration.

"Be quiet, annoying idiot."

Naruto pouted like a child, crossing his arms in the beginnings of a tantrum.

"Small dick, don't cause a commotion."

Naruto's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to retort, but seeing the strange, narrow eyed glares sent their way, made him shut up. "How much further until we reach this temple place?"

Shikamaru debated on rolling his eyes, but then knew that would only lead to more troublesome things if Sai _or_ Naruto saw. "The Chienkunji Temple." Naruto nodded sagely, despite not knowing anything. "That… right." Naruto gave a feeble laugh, scratching the back of his head as they walked into a quaint inn and Shikamaru rented a room with three separate beds.

Walking into the room, Sai sat down on his silently called for bed and watched as Naruto plopped down on the next bed over and Shikamaru took the bed closest to the window and furthest from the door.

"So, what's so special about this Chienkunji Temple, anyways?"

Sai gave a small snort, rolling his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei spent a whole days' lesson time on it. It's one of the most significant places in Nano Country." (they mentioned this place in the series)

Naruto looked confused. Shikamaru grumbled, laying down on his bed with his head cushioned by his hands. "That was probably a day Kiba and you (grammar?) skipped out to play another prank." Closing his eyes and seemingly falling asleep, Naruto jumped when he spoke again.

"The Chienkunji Temple, the temple of Yin and Yang." Shikamaru's bored voice echoed in the silent room, Naruto shifted and grabbed a pillow to hug to his chest as he hunched over, his legs Indian style.

Sai laid back and rested on his side, facing his comrades as he cushioned his head with his hand.

"The Chienkunji temple, of Yin and Yang, of Sky and Earth. It is said, that the greatest of demons all originated from there." at Naruto's surprised look, his look of deep fear and internal pain, Shikamaru quickly corrected himself.

"It's a legend, Iruka-sensei was clear to vocalize. However, even without this rumor, it is quite known that this temple is a massive Chakra storehouse. It is said, the seven precious stones of Chakra are all found there, each one found in a different country. Sky Country, Fire Country, Water Country, Grass Country, Stone Country, Snow Country and Sand Country." (**AN**: I know all these may not be the real countries in Naruto, but I will change it once I verify.) Naruto blinked innocently, ignorantly.

"The Fire Country mines the Amber stone, the clear colors of the morning sun. Gold to orange, to red." Naruto nodded again, Sai seemed almost insanely bored. Shikamaru's voice hinted to the annoyance that Naruto never paid attention nor went to the Academy every day.

"The Amethyst comes from the Mizu Country…" Shikamaru then identified each stone to each country. "Seven chakra stones?" Shikamaru groaned.

"One for each chakra point of the body. The 1st chakra point is at the base of the spine, symbolized by Smoky Quartz.." Shikamaru was in lecture mode, and Naruto couldn't help but compare him to Iruka-sensei.

"The 2nd chakra point is in the lower abdomen. The Tiger's Eye stone is also a symbol of Yin and Yang, let alone this chakra point."

"The 3rd chakra point, is behind the navel. It's stone is Citrine."

"The 4th, is found in the heart, the stone is Aventurine."

"The 5th is the throat chakra, Aquamarine is the stone."

"The 6th is the brow chakra found above and between the eyes. It's stone is the

Amethyst Chakra."

"The 7th chakra is in the head, the stone is the Apatite." (Not sure about this one, (UU)

"Back to the main point, the Temple is a place of great importance. Back when monks ruled more so then the Ninja, more important figures took pilgrimages and visited

the Chienkunji Temple to seek a look in the mirror found there."

Naruto's eye twitched once again. "A mirror."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Monks from the ninja villages' temples' still travel every so often. It is said that

those worthy will find images of things to come, of people, of past events."

Shikamaru gave a small shrug then.

"Personally I think this, and the Temple is all too troublesome. However, it's a mission, and Tsunade-hime seemed especially eager to send us out."

Naruto nodded, standing up to answer the door when a small knock interrupted their conversation. "Here is the dinner you ordered, sirs." seeing Shikamaru nod, Naruto took the tray from the slip of a girl with a nod, she walked off as he shut the door with his foot.

Everyone took their plates and silently ate, setting the empty plates back on the tray and set them out on the floor right outside their door.

"I'm taking a bath, see you later."

Shikamaru was already taking a nap, his breathing even and quiet. "Naruto," Naruto glanced at Sai as he came out of the other room, a closet perhaps as he tied his white robe closed. "Yeah Sai?" Sai smirked.

"Don't forget to wash behind your pencil dick."

Naruto twitched visibly, his fists clenching as his cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Don't forget to fuck a doorknob, Sai."

Naruto stomped out of the room, Sai laughing to himself as he rolled onto his back and smirked to himself.

"You shouldn't push him too far nor to often, Sai."

Sai ignored the lazy genius for a minute. Responding only when he was comfortable.

"He entertains me with his responses." Shikamaru grumbled something. "He's really an honest to god type of person." Sai listened to Shikamaru's quiet words. "He's not good, he's not bad. Naruto is…" Shikamaru's eyes opened and he stared out the window. "Subliminal." Sai's perfect eyebrow rose. "Do you _want_ the dick challenged blond, lazy ass."

That was Sai's nickname for Shikamaru, and Shikamaru simply didn't have the want to argue with the once-emotionless assassin. It was too troublesome.

"Don't assume, Sai." Sai snorted silently. "He's an inspiration to many people around him, he doesn't let anything bring him down." Shikamaru eyed Sai. "Did he not intrigue even you, Sai?" Sai was silent. "He's an annoying idiot,"

"He doesn't do what others tell him to do, unless he wishes for it. And he tries to save every last soul in sight." (**A/N** if only he knew….)

Shikamaru closed his eyes and shifted to get comfortable. "He has saved everyone in one way or another, and we all failed him when he needed it the most." Shikamaru yawned. "And long ago, when we met for the first time officially in Kakashi-sensei's hospital room, I told Naruto I'd help him any way I could."

Sai twitched, almost nonexistent to the human eye. "But sometimes….. It's just not worth the effort." Shikamaru opened one eye to look at Sai. The two shared a small smirk. "Most of the time, anyways."

The door banged open then, Shikamaru and Sai watching as Naruto stomped into the room. His waist length golden hair, glinting from the bath in the waning sunlight.

"Let's just get some sleep." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance but decided to listen to Shikamaru and laid down on his bed.

"Night all."

-----------eLsEwHeRe---------------

"Naruto…"

Crimson eyes swept over the temple, ivory white pillars holding onto the crimson ornate rooftop.

Walking inside slowly, ebony hair swayed in the loose ponytail as pale skin glinted in the low sunlight. "Itachi,"

Hoshigaki, Kisame sneered at the impeccably clean temple, cat slit eyes flicking towards the gold outlined creatures on the wall. "This temple is disgusting." Itachi blinked once before he turned to look at Kisame. "Bring in the boy."

Kisame laughed almost… insanely as he walked out of the temple then came back in with a small, struggling boy.

Hair as silvery white as pure snow fell in tangled knots down to the boys' shoulders- perhaps 15 in age; his skin was tanned and his eyes were translucent purple in color. Slit pupils dilated then shrank as he struggled and screamed in protest to being touched, let alone _dragged_.

"Why don't we just kill the damned brat?"

Itachi frowned as Kisame asked for the fifth time after being told _four_ times already.

"We need the nine-tails, he is a major part of the plan. Without him, this is all meaningless." Itachi suddenly slapped the kid, making him go slack in shock.

"The eight-tailed Inu Demon, such a pity that it was caught in our trap." Kisame laughed, his eyes wide and insane. "He's the perfect bait for the Kyuubi. Now, just be patient and we'll have the complete set." Kisame smirked down at the huddled male, his hand tightening until the already wounded dog youma carrier screamed and his forearm's bone snapped.

"Put him in his cage Kisame."

Kisame nodded, happily dragging the cowering teenager over to the center of the floor.

Already, from a _very_ recent past visit, the monks that cared for the shrine were dead, their blood used to make one large circle on the floor with different signs worked into it. The intricate circle held one of each sign, the Rat, Pig, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Sheep, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger and Ox.

Thrown into the circle, the dog youma cried out sharply and screamed as the blood circle glowed a bright color before it faded and he was bound to his spot.

Feeling threatened once more, the child let out an animalistic cry and glowed a vivid silvery color.

Above the male, the rough shape of a dog started to form. Blood chilling crimson slit pupil eyes with black gums that gleamed along with saliva slick ivory fangs that were as long as a human was tall. His eight silvery tails thrashed behind him as he huddled over the screaming child.

Bloody eyes stared down at Itachi, then at Kisame; pure rage, chaos and blood lust shining in those eyes.

"He's… interesting Itachi." Itachi nodded just barely. "Yes, interesting."

------ELSEWHERE elsewhere-------------

"Hyuuga."

Neji nodded respectfully to Gaara, the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara snorted at the tone, and the Hyuuga smirked internally. "Why are you here, Hyuuga-san."

Neji looked around the crowded stall laden street. "I was going to gather my cousin from her visit to the Inuzuki compound." Gaara stared at Neji steadily. "Then I will see you later, Hyuuga-san." Gaara nodded to Neji and turned to walk away, only for Neji to speak up again.

"What is your intention to Naruto-kun."

Gaara stopped, his eyes narrowing once again. "What?" Neji nodded. "I saw that…. Gesture to Naruto yesterday. What is your intention to him?" Gaara looked over his shoulder, an almost sadistic smirk gracing his face. "Perhaps your jealous, Neji-san?"

Neji shook his head slightly. "He is my little brother, he has been there and saved me from my family. Of course I will look out for him."

Nodding, Gaara looked up at the clear sky. "I honestly don't know yet."

Neji let Gaara go, knowing nothing better would come from Gaara's mouth as an answer.

Turning, Neji strode confidently towards the Inuzuki compound. His moonlight eyes staring straight ahead as he attempted to ignore the fluttering eyelashes and soft coos as he passed many females.

"Neji-kun!"

Neji's eyes moved to the right, nodding when Ten-ten bounded towards him.

"Where you off to?"

Looking straight ahead, Neji slowed himself down for Ten-ten to walk easily next to him. "To collect my cousin for dinner."

Ten-ten nodded.

------------EnD cHaPtEr!------------------------------

Like it, hate it?

Review and I'll update!

inu - japanese for dog.

Chienkunji - literally, yin and yang - sky and earth.


	14. Sven

Pairing votes:

Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto/Sai

Naruto/Shikamaru

Neji/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto

Kyuubi/Naruto

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Hinata -

Naruto/Temari

Side pairings:

Gaara/Sai

Ino/Shikamaru or Temari/Shikamaru

Neji/Gaara:

Chouji/Ino

Sakura/Neji

Some changes to voting for pairings….. So. The next chapter….. Let's get started!

Well, actually I want to say there IS a fight scene in this chapter. If it sucks, know that I take the blame and will try to make it up. Feedback will be nice though!

----------

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind_

_In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Put your name on the line along with place and time_

_Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion _

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

**Eve 6 - Here's To The Night**

------------------------------

"So, you have new techniques and you never told me?"

Shikamaru blinked once, then gave a small frown. "I _just_ learned them, stop yelling."

Naruto pressed a hand to his forehead, his golden hair swaying with each step within the confines of it's ponytail. "You still never told me." Pouting, Naruto decided to ignore Shikamaru for the moment.

Sai grinned evilly when he saw the smile Shikamaru had on his lips.

The two shared a glance when Naruto stopped walking, lifting his face to the sky. "What is it?" frowning, Naruto sniffed lightly. "I smell something." Sai snorted. "Great, now he's a dog." Naruto gave him a nasty glance before his eyes widened.

"It's blood… and…." Naruto gasped. "I smell it…. I smell _him!_"

Racing off without another word, Shikamaru groaned. "Oy, Naruto! We shouldn't just run… oh never mind." Sai nodded at Shikamaru's gesture. "Let's go."

The two melted into the forest a head of them, silently gaining on Naruto's wild steps.

---

"Oh my…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around the temple, his pupils narrowed to paper thin slits as he used his heightened senses to sniff out _and_ see around.

"Naru-to." Shikamaru faltered in his reprimanding, his eyes taking in the large, almost

ethereal temple.

Naruto snarled with an animosity that Kyuubi had growing within him. His caution and internal warnings all but locked deep within his mind until he was acting purely on Kyuubi's instincts.

Blood was _everywhere_, bodies were cleared away, but the blood remained in dark crimson, near black pools of dried residue. However, that didn't hold Naruto's attention. It was the child- no…. a _male_ his _age_ with another _demon_ within him, laying huddled on the ground in the very centre of the spacious temple.

The demon dog above him, made of pure chakra seemed to become even more insane as it's nose and eyes focused on Naruto.

Using every little ounce of control in his body, Naruto squashed down Kyuubi's personality and instincts so he could run forward towards the injured male. "Are you o-"

"STAY BACK!" Naruto leapt in surprise as the male sat up and looked at him, his skin drawn and pale with pain. Even as silver streaks of lightning like chakra ran over his wounds sporadically as the demon within him tried to heal him back up.

"It's a trap, they're trying to catch you!"

"That won't help now, dog."

Naruto leapt back at the last moment before the ground that he was just standing on was destroyed.

The smoke cleared, Naruto thankful to see that Sai and Shikamaru were standing next to him while in front of him…

"Kisame…. _Itachi_."

Shikamaru eyed the infamous Itachi, his eyes narrowing when the crimson eyes moved to stare at him. "Look away." at the last moment, Shikamaru looked to Itachi's shoulder. "His eyes can suck you in and you'll be gone for what seems like days….

_weeks_."

Naruto growled in anger as he crouched down in a defensive move, his nails growing and sharpening as Kisame lifted up his broadsword.

Absolute silence reigned for exactly 1 minute and 23 seconds, according to Shikamaru's mental clock.

That was before Itachi shifted.

"Get him. Kill the other two."

As if that was 'go', Kisame rushed forward while Naruto and the other two darted away from each other as to attack.

Naruto leapt towards Itachi, his shocking blue eyes seemed to glow as his pupils fully formed into slits and bled crimson.

_Look into his eyes… Let him feel what others have…_

Naruto knew it could kill him, but he couldn't resist Kyuubi's voice. His eyes moving up and locking with the deadly Mangekyou Sharingan that Itachi had mastered.

------

_**DIE, DIE YOU DISGUSTING, PUTRID HUMAN! **_

_Naruto couldn't look away, all his senses drinking in what was around him. _

_He tasted the blood in the air…_

_He smelled the scent of a thousand corpses, of a thousand deaths… _

_He heard the sounds of claws and fangs ripping through flesh…_

_He felt the blood saturated ground beneath his feet…_

_He saw the demons, two beautiful… But deadly demons ripping into the very much human flesh of Itachi…_

_**YOU! YOU KILLED OUR BROTHERS, YOU KILLED THEM! **_

_Crimson slit pupil eyes moved to the frozen figure of Naruto. Next, pure black eyes stared into Naruto's eyes, Blue slit pupils laughing at the fear he radiated. _

_**DO YOU LIKE THE PAIN, DO YOU RELISH IN IT LIKE WE DO? **_

_Kyuubi seemed to thoroughly enjoy the rage his demon brother showed. _

_**YOU'LL NEVER GET US TO IDLY SIT WHILE YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE. **_

_Naruto fell to his knees as he watched Itachi revitalize, only for the dog demon's teeth to sink into his leg and _rip _it off. _

_But Itachi never spoke, screamed or cried. _

_**WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR FRIENDS. WE WON'T LET YOU SUCCEED. **_

_The totally colorless world faded, everything melted away until the real world materialized once more. _

_-----_

"Damn it Naruto, don't space out at a time like this!"

Naruto shook his head, looking around.

Kisame was literally frozen in place, his body in a truly uncomfortable position where he was bent back as if to dodge something. That something looked to be one of Sai's ink tigers. Three kunai were imbedded into the ground beside his feet, right into his shadow.

"Take Itachi down! Kisame is already done for!"

Naruto nodded, relieved beyond belief at seeing the teamwork Shikamaru and Sai showed to take down Kisame, the damned fish face.

Looking around some more, Naruto saw Itachi just standing there. His eyes blank, his pupils completely faded away to give him a dead look.

Ignoring the briefest feeling of pity, Naruto leapt towards Itachi with his claws outstretched.

Only to find himself on his face and Itachi several feet away.

"Damn you!"

Rushing towards the elder Uchiha, Naruto gasped as a sword- no, a thin katana ran through his shoulder, but that didn't stop him. He buried his kunai into Itachi's stomach and the two stared each other in the eye.

…_People think demons only fight each other, they don't know how we can work together…_

Naruto felt the power of the Kyuubi running through his veins, but he also felt it pulling at him, directing him towards the youma stuck in the blood cage.

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked, looking up as Sai's ink tiger- one of them, was run through with Itachi's katana. "Focus!"

_Splatter your blood on the circle…_

Naruto's hand automatically went towards his wound, where he literally scooped out a hand filled with blood, throwing it towards the dog demon afterwards.

The circle glowed brightly for a moment, before Naruto's blood started to boil wherever it touched the dried blood, a thick purplish black fog like gas steaming up from the reaction.

Everyone started coughing the moment the gas entered their lungs, holding their hands over their mouths, their eyes watered.

"Itachi, let's retreat for now!"

Itachi looked at Naruto, then the boy within the blood cage.

"We will be back, and we will take both of you."

Disappearing in a flurry, the temple fell silent as everyone gasped for air. The only sound was the tinkling of glass as it fell in shards from the three foot by three foot mirror, seven different stones glittering as the cracks within them stood out completely.

"Man, what destruction."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked sadly at the mirror, knowing how many people depended on the mirror for guidance and support.

Sai merely shook his head and gave a small smile. "All things can be fixed."

Shikamaru gave an annoyed sigh as Naruto exploded on Sai's 'innocent' comment.

-----

"What's your name?"

Amethyst eyes flashed from beneath silver, jagged cut bangs. "Sven." Naruto smiled to Sven, (**A/N: Think of Seven, without the first E) **who merely ducked down and hunched over his mug of tea. "What country are you from?"

Sven's voice was low, but sweet to the ears. It was hard to hear though, he didn't speak up well.

"I grew up here. In Nano country."

Naruto nodded, looking at Shikamaru who finally spoke.

"Why don't you return to Konoha with us? I'm sure Tsunade would like to speak to you."

"But…. I'm a demon."

Naruto looked depressed for a second, depressed at how beat down Sven was.

"So am I, but that doesn't stop me!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It seems to encourage you." Naruto grinned to Shikamaru, going into his 'good guy pose' like Rock Lee would.

"Yep!"

Shikamaru smiled slightly as he leaned back and closed his eyes, his head cushioned by his bag. "Now, it's time to sleep, baka."

Naruto rolled his eyes to Sven, who giggled almost silently. His skin was now flushed and the natural healthy tan color he inherited from his parents. His wounds were bandaged and his eyes didn't look so pained.

"Do you want my blanket, I mean- we didn't think there would be company on the way back."

Sven looked torn, but slowly nodded. Smiling softly as Naruto handed him the blanket. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded absently, his eyes trained on the forest beyond Sven's shoulder.

_Pale skin danced between trees, snake like eyes stared back into his own. Mocking… Smirking. _

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked to Sven.

"It's nothing, and it's Naruto. I'm no one special."

The fire was doused and everything blanked out, Naruto missed the small smile present on everyone's faces.

Man, was he blind.

---------

End chapter.

Hope this didn't seem like a filler chapter, but… I mean…. _come on_, I did this up in a day while I had some idea of what was going to happen next.

For you Shikamaru fans, hope you liked this!


	15. Two Is Better Then One!

Sorry for the long wait. First, I wanted to read further in Naruto to at least use it as a guideline.

Remember, parts of this story live for the spoilers. So if you don't like spoilers, my story is an obvious mistake to read.

As for spelling or personality mistakes like the word "Uzamaki, and not Uzimaki, it is a pure mistake with the absence of my brain. As the same with 'bothersome,' and 'troublesome' with Shikamaru. That I believe, is more for the fact I _have_ heard Shikamaru use the word bothersome, and it seems like they mean basically the same thing in the end.

Well, love you all and thanks for the reviews! On with the story!

_**I know I have changed Sven from a five-tailed demon to a eight-tailed demon, but I am now going to stick firm that he IS a eight-tailed demon.**_

------------------------

….Welch ging ist dass Nein Mann ist ein König…

….What went is that no man is a king…

…Selbst wenn jeder König ein Mann war…

….Even if every king was a man….

….Es bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass es keinen Mann gab, der König nicht sein konnte…

…It didn't mean however, that there was no man who couldn't be king…

…Es bedeutete gerade nicht jeder König war ein guter…

…It just meant not every king was a good one…

--------------

_Say, if you love,   
Could anyone come to experience such loneliness?_

_Say, will suffering even deeper than  
The dark night be embracing?_

_Everything is there for two people,  
So that they can shine.  
Surely._

_Now, with my eyes, I appeal to you  
I don't need anything like a promise_

_Now, with my eyes, I reach out a hand to you  
Even in the cold night._

------------------------

"So, are you positive you have no family left?"

Sven stared sadly into the river that flowed beneath the bridge he stood upon, Naruto sitting on the railing next to him.

"Positive," Sven's amethyst eyes- nearly lavender in the sunlight, flashed to Naruto's brilliant blue eyes. "I remember being in this really big room, it was empty- yet I couldn't help but feel these massive auras that surrounded me." Sven's hand found Naruto's as he spoke.

The boy seemed attached- almost obsessively so, to Naruto.

Demons affected their hosts differently, depending on how they were sealed, and what they pushed onto their hosts': some were affected like Naruto, driving him to become better, recognized for something beyond the demon within. Some were driven to become more powerful to harness- or attempt to harness their demons, like Gaara.

Then there were the ones like Sven, driven to the point of permanent fear and fright of anything and everything around them.

Perhaps the most dangerous out of all the affected hosts, unpredictable in their strength until they were pushed too far.

"I remember this voice, it was so sinister, I was so scared of it…. But I heard it say my family was slaughtered in my capture."

Naruto looked sad, if it wasn't sad enough to never really know your true family- it was even worse to lose the only feeling of love and bonds only a family could give. Perhaps, Sven had had a nice family, one that wanted to protect him from the impurities of the world.

"But, it isn't so bad," Sven looked at Naruto, a smile touching his lips faintly. He looked and felt better in his own view after having a good long bath, a big meal and a fresh set of clothes. Right now, he wore a pair of calf length black pants, a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of sandals- the clothes of a shinobi.

"My family was one of those ninja families left over from the old wars that had wracked the countries. Hands for hire, they specialized in gathering and retrieving the secrets of their missions. That, and poison making."

Even the Nara family collection of complete information were lacking in some of the poisons Sven named off.

"My mama used to say 'Any problem you can't solve is only because you haven't gathered everything you can'."

Sven's lips quirked up. "And that 'At any second, someone is thinking of you'."

Naruto looked up at the sky, twisting those words through his mind until Kyuubi decided to speak in his ear again.

'_I wonder how long it took for this shit before he pissed his pants,' _

A mental hand slammed into Kyuubi's imagined face. 'Shut up Kyuubi, your so….. _rowdy _since we met up with this eight tailed demon, what gives?'

Kyuubi smacked him back, only this time Naruto physically crumpled and fell- luckily- onto the bridge floor. He groaned and rubbed his jaw, feeling the heat of the red skin blooming in the shape of a hand print.

"Naruto?"

"I'm alright…"

Naruto and Sven looked up from their small conversation when they heard a pop.

Sven didn't speak, but he wasted no time in hiding behind Naruto, squeezing onto his hand hard enough to the point where Naruto's hand cracked and some bones in his knuckles painfully grinded together.

Naruto hid his wince as he gave a shaky smile to Kakashi. "Hey one-eye." Kakashi's single visible eye turned amused. "I'm not here for jokes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyebrows rose and he blinked with curiosity. "I need to speak with you, alone."

Frowning weakly, Sven held onto Naruto's hand before he gave a weak sigh and stepped back. Within the second, he was gone with the faintest of winds whipped up behind him.

"Well? What gives perverted old-man?" Kakashi gave a cheeky grin to Naruto, which was partially outlined by his mask. "I have realized that I have neglected in your training, failing as a teacher." Naruto opened his mouth to dispute, only to be cut off with a look.

"I have trained Sakura-chan in many ways, fine tuning what was already controlled. I have taught Sasuke-kun the Chidori. Yet I have taught you nothing." Kakashi leaned back against the railing. "Therefore, I have decided to teach you the ultimate form of the Rasengan."

Naruto's eyes widened, his face unconsciously brightening at the aspects of a new jutsu.

"I- I thought…." Kakashi interrupted his once-student again. "It's hard, and I wouldn't expect someone to even be able to go through this training. However, I believe you could actually do it Naruto." Naruto's eyes glowed at those words, the same child from 4 years ago- wanting to hear those simple words; 'I. Believe. You. Can. Do. It.'

"Yeah! That would be the greatest, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi nodded as if a sagely old priest. "Of course I am." Naruto's eyes turned flat. "_Your_ not the greatest, _that_ would be the greatest."

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Don't say such mean things to the _only_ teacher who could teach you this." Naruto's face turned into the face that sucked up to get what he wanted.

"Oh but Kakashi-sensei, I would _never_ down talk you- you're the greatest ninja in the whole-"

_SMACK_.

Naruto grumbled weakly as he lifted himself up from the face plant when a mysterious book had suddenly hit him on the head. "Perhaps I should teach you the _proper_ way to sweet talk your superiors instead."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, wincing weakly as he dusted off his clothes. "Your harsh." "Your still my underling." the grin in Kakashi's voice made the two laugh out loud. Kakashi's low, quiet one that sounded weary and Naruto's loud cheery one that was annoying…. And false.

-------

"Der Mann ist ungezogen!"

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato glanced up from their small sukiyaki pot, eyes widened as Sven came stomping over to Naruto, sitting down in a growling huff as Jiraiya came popping up in his usual overly theatrical way whenever Naruto was in the vicinity.

"Dear student of mine, I must ask you wherever did you find this beautiful boy?"

Naruto's eyes widened when Sven started to spew some words in a different language.

"What the heck are you saying, and why does it sound so harsh?!?!"

Sven had the gall to look ashamed as he was offered a bowl of the stew from Yamato. "It's not that I was taught it from my family, it's because _he _speaks it in my ears whenever he has a comment to say. It's something he's picked up in some past time."

Sven ate the stew without abandon, every so often he would whisper the same harsh words to Jiraiya, who had taken up residence a crossed the table next to Yamato. "Well, it's not like I can't help but _too_ notice such superb bone structure, such silky hair and fair skin…"

Jiraiya trailed off and seemed to go into lala-land as the 'inspiration of his books' came into play.

In fact, Kakashi seemed to wander off mentally after that.

Naruto and Sven were amazed at how calm Yamato was.

He stared at Kakashi and then looked at Naruto. "If I didn't believe in Kakashi's skill, nor seen it first hand, I might have never believed such a perverted man was a worthy ninja."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm skilled, what can I say?" Sven gave a snort into the bowl as Naruto piped in 'nothing'.

"I understand that you're a spy-nin for various people, do you have any bloodline traits?"

Sven looked up from his third bowl of the stew, staring at Jiraiya with wary eyes.

"Why."

Jiraiya threaded his fingers together and stared intently at Sven. "I have helped

raise Naruto in the ways of a ninja, regardless of his demon, and even going as far as to help steer that- despite how fruitless my efforts at times."

"However, I am the one most able to know if you're a liability, or a useful nin for this village. If your dangerous, or in control."

Sven looked at Jiraiya, then looked around. His eyes went to Naruto many a time before he sighed. "Well,"

"Let's ignore these people around us, they are deaf to everything but themselves." reassured, Sven set his bowl down and wiped off his mouth with a napkin politely.

"I have these abilities, ones my family has possessed for generations." Sven tucked a stray bang behind his ear and stared at the table, fingernails scraping the opposite way of the grain of the wood.

"Plants"

Everyone leaned forward except for Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi had his face in his novel once more while Naruto was helping himself to another batch of stew.

"All plants, just like animals and humans- have a specific chakra system that's the same only to it's own kind. Even within the same plant, each is just slightly different."

All attention was on Sven, even Kakashi had his eye focused slightly above his book, listening but pretending he was still into his book.

"Using my blood line limit, I can 'listen' to what they say, speak to them, ask them things."

Sven looked up at Jiraiya when he heard the small chuckle. "It's not only plants…. Wood. Wood may be cut, ripped out of the earth by their roots and cut up. But it listens, it speaks."

Sven stared at Jiraiya. "I wouldn't be laughing when I'm eaten by a plant."

Jiraiya's small having-a-blast chuckle died down at the thought.

"Well," Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya and broke the awkward silence. "Want a bowl of the stew, before endless stomach one and two eat it all?" Jiraiya looked at the stew, then at Naruto and Sven, who were eating another bowl of it as Kakashi spoke. "Afraid I can't, I must be going. I actually came to drop some items off."

Jiraiya tossed Sven a small pouch and some clothes. "These were found in your home when we searched it. Purely for evidence against the Group of Red Dawn." Sven stared at the clothes, faintly smiling as he rubbed the material.

Picking up the pouch, the quick peek in was retaken and he gave a wider grin. "They're seeds." he showed the contents of the bag and laughed out loud suddenly. "I've wondered if any of these bags were destroyed."

Sven gave a quick bow to Jiraiya as the man stood up and waved, then walked away whistling…. Innocently.

"Well, what we were talking of before."

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. "We'll start tomorrow."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But, but it's only noon!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a flat stare and frowned beneath his mask. "You, actually, have been asked to help 'test' Sven. Tsunade-san has asked for you to do this because-" "Because I'm also a demon."

The words were said blandly, almost emotionlessly as Naruto set his bowl down, finally satisfied with his stomach. Sven looked cautiously at Kakashi, slightly clawed nails unconsciously burrowing into the floorboards.

"No Naruto, your not a demon. We just don't know Sven's capabilities. Therefore, we must treat him-" Kakashi glanced towards Sven. "With caution."

----

"This is 'just caution', Obaa-chan?" Tsunade flicked Naruto on the forehead and gave a small smirk. "With you as a test dummy, this is more like a…. precaution against major damage on the surrounding area."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded before Sven spoke up quietly. Gaara was walking silently on the other side of Tsunade.

He was standing between several Anbu. Changed into the outfit Jiraiya had brought him, it was obvious it was what his clan had worn on missions.

He reminded Naruto of Haku, the effeminate boy from so-many years ago. His pants were loose, creased and to his calves with silver lining, only black instead of Haku's green-gray. His shirt was black and semi-loose with three-quarter sleeves, tied with an obi that tied in the back, silver colored. It matched the silvery-gray bandages that peeked out of from beneath the sleeves and went to his knuckles, same color as the bandages that went down to his sandal clad feet.

Hidden beneath the obi, his satchel of plant seeds rested.

Given to him by Tsunade herself, a small bag of scrolls- empty and fixed with minor ninjutsu's.

"Ready Naruto? Sven?"

Naruto had on his customary black and orange outfit, his bag of essentials strapped to his thigh. "Hurry up old-woman!"

Tsunade growled, but jumped back, Anbu around her, Gaara right next to her.

At once, Naruto leapt forward. His customary shadow clones called forth beside him.

Before he could touch Sven, the eight tailed demon catalyst disappeared, spinning into the air until his foot connected with the first Kage-Bunshin. It disappeared with a poof! and Naruto growled angrily as Sven quickly took out the remaining Kage-Bunshin.

"I will not be tricked by mere-imitations."

"Then perhaps this will get you!"

Naruto's fist connected with Sven's face, smacking the boy into the ground.

When the dust cleared, Sven was gone. In his spot, a wooden doll- the exact size of Sven, laying like a pile of snapped logs.

"Missed me."

Naruto gave a loud yell when the voice was whispered in his ear. Disappearing with a pop when a thorn the size of his hand was shoved into his back.

The dog leapt backwards, only for a kunai to slice through his cheek.

The two males stopped dancing around each other, standing opposite of the large clearing where they stared each other down. Sven's eyes were large, pupils dilated and wild looking as he absently licked away a droplet of blood that slid down to the corner of his lips.

"That's…. a first time I've been touched in so long, let alone scratched…"

Sven's voice was scratchy, disbelieving as he stared at the huffing Naruto.

The two weren't merely speeding along to dodge attacks and deliver their own, they were already tapping into there greatest speed _without_ tapping into their demon's chakra.

Sven had his hands flexing, his muscles quivering with energy and adrenaline. His breath coming out in a pant like motion as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"This might be…. Interesting."

Naruto gave a strangled scream when his body was suddenly flung backwards, splintering several trees beneath the force.

As soon as Sven was there to attack once more, Naruto was gone. The Kyuubi inside of him seemed to bubble with excitement, body flowing with energy that made him feel so alive.

And so different. It wasn't the normal take-over. In the back of Naruto's mind, he knew this wasn't the same as when the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra would surround him like air itself and make him mindless.

As soon as he thought that, the process was interrupted by a explosion.

Yelping in surprise, he leapt upwards, only for a giant….

Plant to snap at him?

Naruto looked at the giant monster plant. It's leaves rattled as it's vines whipped through the air towards him. It's giant…. Head…. Flower seemed to be like a mouth. Only, instead of a tongue it had large evil foot long needles that didn't seem hesitant to bury into a soft body. It's two sides snapped open and closed, the even larger needle like things were obviously meant to _keep_ what every would be caught inside.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?!"

Naruto landed, only for a vine to whip him and send him flying.

Naruto popped into a different spot and was instantly met with a kunai wielding Sven. The male had a murderous smile, but there wasn't a trace of the eight-tailed demon within his chakra.

Deflecting the deadly shot with a kunai of his own, the two leapt together and apart attacking each other, destroying the tree or patch of land they were nearest to each time they missed and hit said place.

Euphoria, it seemed as though Naruto couldn't get enough. However, he noticed within his limited responsiveness of his mind, that Sven's pupils were slowly thinning out into slit pupils.

Unknown to him, _one_ of his eyes was glowing slightly, the pupil already slit and crimson.

Naruto and Sven appeared within touching distance, their kunais clashing once more until Sven's kunai was snapped in half and Naruto's splintered.

The two abandoned their worthless weapons, choosing to lock their hands together and roll around several times.

Blood splattered against the ground as they each landed blows.

Vines wrapped around Naruto's ankles, keeping him still as Sven pulled back his clawed hand and ran it through Naruto. Naruto disappeared once more, landing several meters away where he watched Sven carefully. The male disappeared once again and Naruto looked around warily, knowing Sven was somewhere near.

Naruto's body then tensed, energy bubbling up until it was visible.

Crimson and silver chakra wrapped around Naruto and pulsed, the ground

obliterating beneath him.

His skin seemed to ripple before black lines and markings seemed to literally crawl up from under his clothes and wrap around his arms, all the way down to his hands. Crawl from behind, down his legs where they wrapped around his ankles, even slowly twine it's way up his neck and over his jaw line, reaching up towards Naruto's eyes it seemed.

Unconsciously, Naruto dragged his claws down his shirt, shredding it as he screamed as if in pleasure…. And pain.

The fox…. Kyuubi was in the center of Naruto's back. Facing forward, with a slight angle the change of depth and shadow was reflected in the thickness of the lines. He was snarling evilly at something, his nine tails wildly waving around him, spread out and waving as if they were waiting to smash and destroy something. His face was the only thing truly sideways, with his lips pulled back in a lifelike, spine chilling snarl.

On his stomach, was the original seal only in red, the Shisou Fuuin, four image seal. Around the seal, was the twining tattoo that ran up and down his body.

As his aura died down, the tattoos remained. Naruto looked around with the same eyes as before.

In response to the overwhelming energy, Sven stood right in front of him. Black stripes that looked like claw marks ran over his cheeks. On his forehead, a intricate seal was placed- glowing a furious ice-blue color. The seal of the demon within him, chakra seemed to bubble up from there and coat half of his body in a swirl- his own neon green chakra ran through it and swirled to mix with it.

As the demons stared at one another, eyes and minds half there, half gone- Sven was shocked to see Naruto's eyes roll upwards and him slump to the ground in a dead feint. That's all he noticed however, when his own vision rolled upwards and he collapsed.

-----------

"Why did you stop it?!"

Naruto remained still even as he shouted, conscious of the hand- _Gaara's _hand resting next to his on the hospital bed. The next bed over, Sven was staring silently at Tsunade, doubt and mistrust in his eyes once more.

"It was for your protection, Naruto, Sven."

"Ist das richtig?"

Sven then smacked a hand over his mouth, glaring evilly at Tsunade before he shifted and took in a deep breath and tried again.

"You don't care for _our_ health, it's only for you!"

Tsunade opened her mouth, only for Sven to clamp his hands over his ears and start to scream. Tsunade gave Naruto a helpless look before she sighed and moved to the door. "I'll be back later, I'll let you two rest for now."

The door snapped shut behind Tsunade softly, the room was silent except for Sven's erratic breathing. Gaara was the first to speak.

"Don't fight again." Naruto looked at Gaara.

"It's not fun to watch, it hurt."

Gaara rubbed his chest slowly to show what he meant, right near his heart. "It made me feel empty."

Sven and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Yeah, I guess your right Gaara."

Gaara gave Naruto a 'no shit' look, then gave a small yawn. Putting his head on the edge of the bed, he slowly closed his eyes. "Sleep now." Naruto leaned back against his pillow and sighed, Sven already nestled into his covers and sleeping soundly.

Gaara didn't fall asleep right away, his insomniac nature had mostly stayed with him even as Shukaka was ripped out.

Instead, he chose to watch Naruto breath in quietly, and exhale silently. Hands twitching every so often as the claws slowly shrank back, however gaara's hand firmly remained where it was even when it was nicked unconsciously.

-------------------

German –

"Der Mann ist ungezogen!" – The man is naughty!

"Ist das richtig?" – Is that right?

The plant I was explaining was a giant venus-flytrap, I hope that much was obvious.

This chapter took one day to do, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you'll all forgive me.


	16. Test Run

Okay, someone pointed this out earlier….

One tail- racoon dog AKA Shukaka

Two tails- Turtle thing

Three tails – Lynx type cat

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight – we're going to pretend it's a dog.

Nine – Kyuubi AKA fox

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Love it, like it, live with it.

_----------------_

_So condescending…._

_I guarantee if you do not like me_

_Then you won't like any of my friends_

_Since our introduction, since my corruption_

_You now think you know who I am_

_Things I've been through, never happen to you_

_If it did then you'd be where I stand_

_So condescending the way your pretending_

_To care when you don't give a damn_

_I get the feeling _

_Sometimes I'm watching_

_The end of the world, everyone has forgotten_

_To see everything from a new point of view_

_For your so narrow-minded that nothing concerns you…._

_I want to know why you think that your so perfect_

_Everyone else is below_

_See where they are and say their not as far_

_As they could be if they were so slow_

_Think of yourself, they can't help what was dealt_

_The story is more then you know_

_You realize if you saw through they're eyes_

_That sometimes that's the way life goes_

_I'm sick of dealing with people like you_

_Who are so quick to judge things_

_And we are just see through_

_And you'd like to think you know all the reasons why people have nothing to live for…._

_----ph8 -So Condescending _

_-----------------_

_Wailing…_

_The perfect noise for the perfect scene. _

_Blood was splashed over the whole village, where there was destruction, and where there wasn't. _

_Limbs were seen as trim around deep gouges dug into the earth. Whether from deadly claws, or from large bombs made out of pure flame, spat out of the mouth of a true monster._

_Even with the monster gone, it's blood chilling scream of anger echoed throughout the village and surrounding forest. Embers continued to burn through the wooden houses, even as water was poured over to douse the dying flames, they remained to eat at the fallen timber. _

_Every so often, the ground continued to shake, as if a giant beast was thrashing upon it still, despite not a breath of air stirring. _

_Screaming, crying, mourning was heard everywhere as those who survived; stirred and tried to find those who were in their clans and survived. _

_Two Konoha nin stood calmly over the body of the fourth's splayed body, no wounds were seen, despite the blood splattered skin. His blank eyes remained on the babe under his arm, even as a thick lock of golden hair slid slowly and covered one eye. His usually wild yet tame hair free from it's headband sat freely around him. His infamous robe had been stripped from his body by his own hands and wrapped firmly around the still bloody child that had come to this world a mere hour ago. Perhaps less…_

_Cradled under one arm, the infant child wailed incessantly. _

"_Should we kill it..?" _

_The voice, usually loud and very boisterous boy- perhaps man from what he had witnessed, had a soft voice now. Almost pathetic sounding, the cut a crossed his nose finally clotting._

_Silent was the elder male of several years- two or three years difference. Silver hair matted with blood and dirt, it was dull- the same as his eyes. One eye shining bloody red compared to his other, natural black eye._

_Blankly, he slowly reached down to touch the child. _

_--------------_

Naruto smiled faintly as Gaara walked away, Kankuro and Temari walking a respectful distance behind their Kazekage- heading out of the village back to their own, where word of a massive threat was rising.

The village of sand needed their leader.

Before they had left the hospital, Gaara had told Naruto he was leaving- then kissed him lightly, hesitantly on the lips before he left to gather his elder siblings.

Sven stood next to him, staring blankly at the gates as if they were speaking to him. On his other side, Rock Lee stood with tears streaming down his face, Gai the exact same position. Both were mumbling about 'tearful partings of youth'.

Sven wore a simple pair of dark blue pants that reached his calves, a white Chinese (if there is a China in the world of Naruto….) shirt that reached his wrists. His silver hair neatly brushed into a side part with his bangs hiding an eye nearly.

Naruto's newly cut hair played slightly in the wind, layered, it reached to his chin nearly, shorter bangs blended with the length of his bangs that reached his high cheek bones, his hair stayed pretty flat; despite it's thickness. Still, several locks tended to remain a little out of order.

His black baggy pants reached the ground, half covering the sandals everyone wore in Konoha. His shirt was tight and sleeveless, black with an orange stripe going horizontally over his left shoulder and down to the hem. Underneath, he wore a simple fishhook shirt that reached his knuckles easily.

Far off to his left, Jiraiya was frozen. His eyes distant as he saw his beloved student, Arashi.

Far to the right, Kakashi was thinking back to the day he became a Chuunin, how proud Arashi was. How reserved and controlled, how light hearted he was.

"I wish…" Tsunade looked calmly down at Sven, smiling faintly as the boy grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at her. "Can we go for a walk in the forest?"

Kneeling down because Sven was shorter, Tsunade rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, for either of you." Tsunade's motherly, or grandmotherly if she didn't have her illusion jutsu on, made Sven relax from tensing up.

"In dispute of recent events, I refuse to allow you two into direct trouble because you weren't nearby. However, the training grounds are acres upon acres of forested area where you can roam. I'm sure only a fourth of the clearings are being used at this moment."

Sven nodded and turned to Naruto, tugging on his hand in absent mind. "Can we go there now? People in the village, they're always talking."

Naruto looked to Sven, his forehead protector was wrapped around his neck almost like a choker, it shined slightly in the light.

"Yeah, sure."

Absently, Naruto noticed how Sven made a few hand signs, perhaps faster then normal, and their surroundings disappeared in a whirlwind.

Arriving at the edge of an empty clearing, Sven dropped Naruto's hand and stared up at the sky that peeked through the leafy treetops. "I love the quiet, the trees and plants." Naruto sat himself down on an old stump, worn with use of target practice. "Isn't is loud out here too?"

Sven sat down in a patch of grass, grinning from ear to ear, sanely and gently as he fingered a strand of his hair. "It's not that complicated out here. If I don't want to listen, I don't have too. Besides, plants know how to quiet if they know I wish not too listen."

Sven dropped his hand and stared at Naruto intently. "Why is that group after me, after you. What does it want with us?"

Naruto looked at Sven as he cupped his chin tiredly and leaned his elbow onto his thigh. "Doesn't your demon- what's it's name?"

"My demons name?"

Naruto nodded and Sven looked down at the ground, fiddling with a blade of grass.

"It's name- his name… it's Chimei-teki."

"Causing death or ruin…."

Sven looked almost giddy as he rubbed his forehead with two fingers. "You know he didn't speak to me at first? And when he did, it was that foreign language?" Naruto looked startled as he stared at Sven. "That amuses you?"

Sven calmed down, staring thoughtfully at Naruto, amethyst eyes flickering as he dragged his hand over the grass and ripped out a chunk.

"It's something I despite yes, but I also love my demon."

Sven stared at Naruto briefly before he looked away.

"Chimei-teki has isolated me from having a normal life, killed off any hope to be loved. To be wanted and to be cared for by others."

Sven peeked at Naruto through his bangs. "I hate Chimei-teki. He deserves to die."

Sven then giggled.

"But he won't leave me alone. Like the dog that he is, Chimei-teki refuses to remain silent." Sven leaned forward, a slightly insane smile tilting his lips upwards.

"Did you know that Chimei-teki murdered a whole clan of ninjas who were going to

massacre mine, to reach me and kill me?"

"Thirty-eight people died that night, when I was only 6."

"Chimei-teki refuses to leave me alone after that. It's taught me so much about

how to track down a person- whoever I want."

Sven tilted his head back to stare at the cloudless blue sky. "I love Chimei-teki, _because_ he won't leave me alone." Sven looked to Naruto briefly, eyes flitting away. "I was denied access to society at any time. I couldn't visit the village, I couldn't talk to my family outside of my father." Sven remained silent for a minute.

"The one who birthed me, did you know that she had four other children? I didn't ever see one of them. But when everyone was killed, I passed by my mother. I knew her only by what father had said, what similarities we had; but that wasn't it. It was the four bodies of children- ranging from newborn to 9 years old. All looked like replicates of me." Sven gave a bitter laugh at the irony.

"I only got out to assassinate and to train. It was my freedom from that empty room, my own personal cell." Sven gave a insane giggle before he calmed himself down and became serious. "I only had Chimei-teki to speak to. It was because of that, that I can read, write… think for myself. Remain as sane as I am."

Sven tilted his head to Naruto. "Isn't it the same for you?"

Naruto looked Sven in the eye, noticing as even though the eyes remained the same, one pupil seemed to transform. It didn't slide into a slit pupil, that of the norm. It seemed to elongate horizontally into a slit pupil until it's ends touched each side of the a methyst iris edge. Above and below, two dots formed, sharpening until Naruto had the distinct feel of the demon Chimei-teki staring at him.

"It's…" Naruto thought over his words. "It's the same, and different."

"For the longest time, I hated this village. I resented everyone in it. I didn't know why I was hated, I didn't understand why I was ignored, feared." Naruto glanced to his belly and placed his hand over where the seal would be.

"But then I met Iruka-sensei. He actually made an attempt to give me a chance."

"That man who's letting me sleep in his apartment? With the one-eyed man?"

"Yep, and that other guy is Kakashi-sensei." Naruto waved his hand. "I know I gave Iruka plenty of trouble, but he persisted. After that, one by one, I slowly gained friends and acquaintances that didn't hate me at first glance for what was within me."

Naruto grinned weakly. "I guess, it is true. I do hate the Kyuubi for what it's done. For who it is. But I love it, because…. It didn't leave when everyone else did."

---------------

_Silence, that's all he ever heard. _

_Silence and hate. _

_It seemed, that silence followed him everywhere. _

_On the rooftop, his solitude was his company. There was no one to care for him, to heal that scar in his heart. _

_What he remembered most was, the full moon. So bright, so beautiful and close, the child felt as if he could reach it if he tried. But he wasn't trying, he gave that up earlier. _

_Staring at the dark streets below his dangling feet, the child didn't hear anything but his own pain. _

'_Why am I such a monster?'_

_Pale hands lifted to be stared at. They looked normal, like a pair of hands a child would have, soft, and yet not calloused from playing with non-existent friends. _

'_What am I?!?'_

_Hands came up to hide away his face, save anyone from looking upon such a monstrosity. _

…'_**The only cure is love**__'…_

_Those words played over in his head like a broken record, more painful each time he heard it. _

_Gripping where his heart was, the child didn't hear what was behind him, too deep into his sorrow. _

_To hear the kunai fly towards him. _

_Sand flew up and deflected the metal flying weapons, even as the child stood and half _

_turned in surprise. _

_Surprise gave way to hate. _

'_Why me?'_

_More kunai were thrown, even as he got a good look at his would-be assassin. _

'_Why me? Why always me?!'_

_For the first time, his sand wrapped totally around the figure, lifting him into the air at the boys deadly intent. _

_Desert Sand Coffin was born, his move which would crush every bone in the body and suffocate to brutally murder any opponent. _

_The figure was dropped and the child hesitantly stepped forward, shivering violently as his hands clasped in front of his chest. _

"_Why?"_

_A gulp, the child inched forward to remove the mask of his victim._

_Wide eyed, pupils shrinking, the child gave a horrendous scream that was heard all around the village, though no one cared to find out who it was that was screaming._

_---------------_

Naruto gazed distractedly at the ground, the soil that was being shoved aside by his foot.

"I was raised for speed, and to track." Sven crawled over to Naruto and gave a small smile, hoping to encourage Naruto. "I can kill a person in a single second, I can summon different things according to the situation. Yet I can't do one thing."

Naruto blinked and looked up at Sven, eyes inquiring.

"I can honestly say I've never felt one thing for anyone else."

Sven gave a weak smile and then rubbed his cheek against the back of Naruto's hand. "I've never been able to cry, never knew I could cry." Sven then reached into his pouch that was forever connected at the waist, and pulled out a large object. Instantly, the pouch seemed to loose more then half it's bulk as it lost the one thing that took up much of the space besides the many tens of seeds.

Slowly putting the item against his face, Naruto saw that it was an Anbu mask. Pure white, it looked cold and evil with it's fanged grinning mouth that stretched all the way up to the corners of it's slanted almond outlined eye holes.

"Efficient, I killed every target within the first attack."

Sven put his mask back into his pouch and stood up. "I've accepted the fact that I'm a demon, Gaara has as well. Have you, Naruto?" Naruto gave a small sigh, knowing Sven had no ill-will in asking the question, nor any negative intent. He was merely curious.

"Yes, I believe so…"

The two slid into a peaceful silence that lasted for a few minutes.

That was, until several Anbu class ninja popped into existence with unsteady breath.

"Naruto! Sven- your needed at Hokage tower. Tsunade has a mission for the both of you!"

Naruto and Sven were gone within a matter of nanoseconds.

---

A small pop, a plume of smoke before a pale lavender color sat comfortably on Sven's head.

It was a chibi wolf, that would make any girl swoon with it's large eyes. It had on a white handkerchief around it's neck with the symbol for pearl, shinju. His front left leg was wrapped up, an actual pearl was connected to his handkerchief.

Shinju looked around the office and then gave a snort. "Messy! Messy, messy, messy! Lazy woman, clean this place up!" Tsunade glared at the chibi pup, but didn't dare yell or hit the uber-cute wolf pup.

"I am like Kakashi-san, from what Iruka-san tells me. With these summons, it will make your mission easier."

Sven laughed quietly as Shinju idly scratched the tip of his nose with a paw.

Tsunade looked weakly at Naruto, then sighed heavily. "After next weeks festival, I'm sending you both- and whoever you think is available, as well as anyone who you can think of- and who are available. In groups of two, and one of these summons you will be sent to look for the Red Dawn, not the whole group. But go after the ones in pairs."

Naruto blinked, barely glancing at Sven as he growled almost inaudibly.

"Sven, you know what they smell like and how to track, I expect you would like to help Naruto out on this mission."

Sven looked down trying to make up his mind, but Shinju gave a small bark.

"Right! Sven is a true tracker, he knows where they are! Right, Sven?" Sven gave a small grin. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Sven smiled to Naruto before he stepped forward. "To this village, I was an Anbu member. This is my mask."

Sven pulled out his mask and set it calmly on the desk. "What an…. Interesting mask. Do you wish to change it for a new one?" Sven shook his head. "I've had it for years. It's familiar."

Sven pocketed his mask again and yawned silently. "Though, may I ask something?" Tsunade nodded.

"What is a festival?"

Tsunade gave a small smile and leaned back. "A festival is a celebration. This is the week of blossoms blooming. So we celebrate it by dressing up, eating snacks made only at this time and drinking. Lots of drinking for the adults."

Naruto gave a giant grin as he saluted to Tsunade. "It's going to be great! I promise it, Sven."

Sven nodded as Shinju started to yap about 'fun festivals!'. "I'll hold it to you, Naruto." Naruto nodded and watched as Kakashi stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "Sven, Iruka wants you to return to the flat, he will have dinner ready in a hour." Sven nodded.

"Play! Play! Play!"

Sven laughed faintly as he scooped up Shinju and gave him to Naruto. "I have to go. Shinju, mind Naruto!" Sven and Kakashi disappeared with a tiny pop.

--------

"_A child Nanjirou, our child." _

"_Silence, Aya. When you willingly handed over your child to make as a sacrifice for the devil of a demon, you sold your rights to be his mother." _

_A soft cry, muffled before it slowly faded as the woman- his 'mother' figure ran off. _

"_Step away from the door, boy." _

_Running to the corner, the child huddled himself back to __protect__ his back. _

_A small click, then two more before the door opened and a man stepped forward. Hair sheared close to the scalp, a jagged scar ran from his temple to his jaw, continuing down to below his shirt. _

"_Don't cower, your beyond a simple minded Beast, you're a __**demon**__." _

_Nodding hesitantly, the child got to his feet and pushed away from the corner, his tiny child body shivering as he stepped closer to the man. "Take this, it's your recognition as the demon." hands outstretched, the child shook harder as he was handed the cold mask. Fingering it's edges, he stared at the scary face with watery eyes. _

"_Don't go pissin' yourself. It's what you will wear __**anytime**__ your outside this room. _

_Understood?" _

"_Even if I have to beat it into that thick skull of yours, you will never have that mask off outside of this room. Understand?" _

_The child was hesitant to nod, perhaps that's what made his father growl and backhand him, then beat him. _

_Or perhaps it was because he was a monster. _

_Whichever, he wasn't hesitant after that. _

_Maybe that's why he wore it whenever his father came in._

_Maybe that's why he never had a father after that. _

_After all- what monster needed a father, let alone a mother?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Review please. I got very few reviews for the last chapter. Pretty please?

_**ReViEw!**_

l

l

l

l

**V**


	17. Hell in a Handbasket

It is vital to everyone in the world that has read this fanfiction, _must _re-read it. I have created many changes in the story-line, and pretty much cleaned up the plot. But for the lazy people who didn't re-read the story then the **following changes have been made:**

-_Sasuke_ is not in Konoha. He is still with Orochimaru.

-Naruto did _not_ see Sasuke while in Orochimaru's hands. He was in the northern lab, where Juugo was/is. Sasuke was in another hideout.

-Konoha still knows that Naruto is a demon.

-Some couples have been added, some changed

--------------

And I wish I could feel it  
And I wish I could steal it  
Abduct it, corrupt it, but I never can  
It's just saturated loneliness

_**Tearjerker - Korn**_

_**--------------**_

"I've never seen anything like it!"

Iruka had to grin while Sven turned to take in more of the festivities. Earlier, everyone had gathered together to get ready then play games, however now many have broken off in either pairs or smaller groups.

So now; Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sven, Jiraiya and Tsunade were slowly meandering their way through the street vendors and small food stalls.

Naruto had to grin as he was yanked towards another stall, Kakashi had to internally wince as Iruka paid for two small plush toys; one frog and one koi fish, giving the frog to Naruto and the fish to Sven.

Kakashi wondered if he would have any coins left after this night.

One look at Sven's face of never-before seen joy, and hearing Naruto's infectious laugh had him shaking his head and reaching forward to point them towards a stall with candied fruit. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Sven was silent, something he never got over when 'speaking' to Kakashi. However the smile on his face made it up in Kakashi's eyes. (**AN: **eye)

Soon, the night air was filled with shouts of excitement and Iruka looked up at a one the clocks hanging from the top of a lamp post. "it's almost time for fireworks. Lets get to the top of one of the training hills. It's a great vantage point, also more comfortable then a rooftop."

Iruka walked behind Sven, who was being dragged by Naruto. Naruto would occasionally look back and shoot off words at a mile a minute, while Sven would merely nod and smile, or shake his head. Iruka had to stop a yelp as Kakashi absently pinched his hip as he wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

"Guys! This is perfect!"

Iruka nodded and sat down without further ado with Kakashi sitting less then gracefully at his side, while Sven sat down slowly and gracefully as to not wrinkle his new festival clothes. The clothes were made out of silk, and dyed a sapphire blue color with silver threading in the hem in the design of clouds.

Naruto was less then graceful, he merely dropped down and with nary a glance let Sven push towards him until their shoulders were pressed against one another.

The four gazed up as the fireworks started to go off in the sky in a rush of colors.

Naruto didn't bother to move when something slid against his foot, paying no heed to the goose-bumps that slid over his arms and blowing it off as the cool night air.

Besides, it felt nice to, if for a brief moment, feel like nothing bad could happen to him.

Slit pupil eyes gazed up at him through several blades of grass. A split tongue flicked out to taste the air before the snake silently, carefully drew slightly closer to the blond in which his master had told him to look in on.

---------------

"He's beautiful."

Orochimaru had to laugh as Kabuto shifted and glanced over at the receiving TV. The implanted chip in the snake worked wonderfully, they could see anything the snake could see.

"That one beside him, it must be the eight tailed demon the rumors are going on about."

Kabuto nodded and returned to wrapping Orochimaru's arms up. "I will leave you be, Orochimaru-sama. Goodnight."

Orochimaru waved one hand and shifted in his bed as he gazed at the TV.

For a few minutes, Orochimaru watched as Naruto spoke to Sven and the two glanced back to Iruka and Kakashi.

----------------

"Come on Sven, before something… weird happens."

Naruto and Sven stood up, Naruto gave a grin at Iruka's confused- somewhat hurt look.

"We want to go get some more food, wait here- okay?"

Iruka gave a small nod and a reassuring smile.

Kakashi seemed to encourage this as he tossed Naruto a small satchel of coins. "It's a gift, since I'll miss your birthday."

Naruto gave Kakashi a soft grin as he nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sven gave a small nod as he glanced to Iruka. "I'll be sleeping over at Naruto's okay?" Iruka

nodded and waved as the two boys made their way down the hill towards town.

_The two were completely oblivious to the snake that silently followed in their footsteps. _

"Hey Sven, how do you like this?"

Naruto held up a small compact mirror that had a silver frame. The two looked into the mirror (faces pressed against one another, one eye in the reflection each), Naruto had to yelp when a crimson and blue eye stared back at him. Beside him, Sven gave a small wince as an icy blue pupil peeked out within black iris.

"What, what's going on?"

Sven glanced over to Naruto before he looked down and peeked into the mirror again.

"Why are you reflected into the mirror?"

Naruto absently picked up another hand mirror, frowning as once again- Kyuubi's eyes peeked up at him. Holding the mirror at a comfortable distance away, Naruto saw all of Kyuubi's face where as he would of normally seen his own face.

In his ears alone, Kyuubi's powerful voice whispered.

_"Save it kit, we have to speak- all of us." _

Naruto looked at Sven, who was staring at his mirror with such intensity.

"Where?"

_"Go to your damned apartment, no one will be around that area." _

Naruto sat his mirror down gently, as if the slightest pressure would break the glass. Sven followed suit and the two started down the street without joy. Using some of the money Kakashi gave him, he bought two robes- both black, both smooth, soft cotton.

The moment they entered Naruto's apartment, it felt like something was ripped from Naruto forcibly.

Sitting down on his couch with gasp and hand to his throat, he looked up and nearly cried out at seeing Kyuubi before him, the Kyuubi from his dreams.

Seeing him in real life nearly gave Naruto a coronary, but seeing him _naked_ almost made him black out. "Is little kit aroused?" giving a small smirk, Kyuubi revealed ivory fangs as he bent down and picked up a dropped robe and then donned it.

"The kit seems as shocked as my pup."

Naruto looked over stiffly to where he saw Sven leaning heavily against the wall with his demon, or so Naruto instinctually knew, standing before him donning the extra robe.

Chimei-teki was just as unusual looking as Kyuubi. He nearly rivalled Kyuubi's 6'4 with his height of 6'3. While Naruto was a solid 5'7-5'8, Kyuubi _towered_ over him by at least half a head; Chimei-teki was nearly a full head taller then Sven's 5'6 height.

The only thing missing from Kyuubi, and Chimei-teki had to be the tails.

Chimei-teki's hair was short and spiked with shocking blue color with silver and cornsilk blond highlights mixed in naturally. His skin was almost as white as snow, and just like Kyuubi's; it stretched over sinew, muscle and bone. Black claws glinted in the florescent light as Chimei-teki turned and rubbed a hand roughly through his hair.

Naruto noticed how strikingly similar the gesture was to Kiba's dog-like movements whenever he was sitting for hours on end in Iruka's classroom.

However, his ease was shattered when Chimei-teki opened his eyes.

It was like looking into the snow country all over again, however- it didn't bring a feeling of refreshness, nor of peace.

It was cold, ice-cold with a vast feeling of emptiness.

Twin shards of glacier colored ice rested in two planes of a never-ending black abyss; that's what Chimei-teki's eyes reminded Naruto of.

Suddenly, he was glad he was stuck with the outwardly murderous, fiery fox.

"Sit your pup down before he dies on us. Then where would our amument go."

The sadistic amusement in Kyuubi's words made Naruto rethink his words. However, it wasn't a request that Kyuubi said, it was more like a demand. One that Chimei-teki followed.

Chimei-teki seized Sven by the arm and picked him up like a sack of potatoes, his muscles not even tensing under the weight.

Damn, he wasn't even trying.

Naruto watched as Chimei-teki sat down on his single threadbare chair and dropped Sven into his lap.

The closer Chimei-teki got, the more Naruto couldn't wait to get out of his aura's reach. It was freezing, goosebumps dotted his arms as the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

Kyuubi snorted to himself as he sat down beside Naruto, grinning in pleasure as Naruto shuddered and shifted away- only for Kyuubi's hand to grab his wrist and nearly throw him over his lap.

"Watch it Fox, humans are fragile."

Kyuubi glared at Chimei-teki, before he shifted and started to run a possessive hand through Naruto's hair. "Listen to your own words, your pup is frozen solid."

Naruto had to snort at the words as Chimei-teki gave a growl from the back of his throat. "He's fine."

Naruto cleared his throat as the tension rose.

"What did you have to speak to us about?"

Kyuubi shifted and ran a hand through his bangs to push them away from his eyes.

"That damned Snake put some foreign blood in your system. That's why the seal has changed."

Naruto blinked and slowly sat up, conscious of the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "The Uchiha has the same blood in his system, it's called… 'Curse Seal' from what I gathered while you were unconscious. It's why the gates are weak and I am here instead of in there." Kyuubi pressed his claw tipped hand against Naruto's belly. (abs, more like)

Naruto blinked, but then looked at the silent Sven.

He then noticed how Chimei-teki would run a strong… somewhat comforting by the looks, hand down and up Sven's spine. "Then how can Chimei-teki come out…?" Kyuubi twisted some of Naruto's hair around a finger, grinning at Naruto's slight wince.

"Listen good, repeating myself is on the 'no-no list'."

Naruto gave a small nod, wincing as he pulled his hair.

"Each demon has separate powers that only he or she can accomplish, along with the common ones each of us share."

Naruto shared a nod at the inquiring tug to show that he understood.

For the love of his hair, he would do anything possible to understand the demon.

"While in close proximity, we can share our unique powers with each other. That is why at the Chienkunji temple, you could do that Eye-Technique to the elder Uchiha without any significant harm to your body."

Kyuubi looked up at Chimei-teki. "As the number of tails increase, so do the individual skills we gain. Chimei-teki and I have the most power and knowledge out of the nine demons. It's rare- but we can temporarily glean enough knowledge and skill off of another demon as to perform one of their individual jutsus- their own 'bloodlines' as you humans call it."

Naruto raised one hand to gingerly touch his scalp when Kyuubi removed his hand. "I may not understand everything- I'm certainly not a genius, nor am I dumb however. Bloodline jutsus can't be simply taken, you have to have the bloodline…"

Kyuubi gave Naruto a sharp smack to the back of his head, in which Naruto winced and held the injured spot.

"We're demons, not pathetic humans."

Nodding with tears in his eyes, Naruto suddenly gave a huge yawn that Sven echoed.

"As it is, you will not be going after Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto looked up, even as Kyuubi lifted his hand and swatted away Naruto's hand before he forcibly pulled Naruto back so he could rest his chin on the top of Naruto's head. "Why is Sven so quiet, is he that scared?"

Kyuubi chuckled- the thought of blood flying and buildings crumbling flashed in front of Naruto's eyes.

"They're having a mental conversation. At the moment, the pup is being filled in by Chimei-teki about how demons use chakra to be reborn, adding in how that _vile_ group the Elder Uchiha is skipping around with."

"Skipping? That's just harsh."

Kyuubi shifted and Naruto felt the rumbling in his chest grow, although Kyuubi still remained silent.

_Kyuubi was laughing…_

Naruto shifted and his eyes unconsciously fluttered shut as he yawned once again.

"We'll be gone when you…"

Naruto heard nothing more as the world went black.

------------

_Crimson eyes stared blandly at the blood splattered screen. _

_He watched with masked eyes as the blond haired male in the picture gave another yawn then literally fall asleep in the demon's hold. _

_It could _only_ be a demon. _

_Even from through the screen, Sasuke could nearly see the chakra the man radiated. _

_Shifting, the demon stood himself up and cradled the blond to his chest, even as the other conscious male- another demon by the nearly tangible chakra surrounding him, lifted up the unconscious silver haired slip of a male and looked at the first demon. _

_The snake shifted to another window and Sasuke watched, transfixed (though he would never admit it) as the demons carried the two into the only room of the apartment. _

_The other demon shifted and looked at the first, clearly awaiting what to do next. The first- the one who nearly radiated a burning desire of bloodlust, looked at the single futon bed right near the window. The second; who radiated a freezing chill of bloodlust even through the TV (the same as the first) nodded and calmly set down the male in his arms. _

_The first followed suit and calmly stripped Naruto down to his boxers, with disregard of the material, where he turned and dropped the clothes in the only chair in the room. The second looked blank, but followed the firsts' example. _

_Finally, the two boys were laying nearly twined together (unconsciously, they had moved towards one another) on top of the sheets. _

_Without sound, Sasuke could only guess what they were saying. _

_However he got the gist after lip reading several words. _

_'Uchiha, brothers, scent and revenge…' _

_Eyes masked, Sasuke looked on as crimson and black eyes stared right at the screen. No…_

_Right at _Sasuke

_Sasuke jerked and yet didn't let out a sound as the screen of the TV like device cracked then shattered. _

_But how, how did the glass shatter- there was no…_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _

_One demon had that much chakra, it was unheard of in any human._

_His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. _

_"Orochimaru-sama?" _

_Sasuke looked over to see Kabuto standing in the doorway. "Orochimaru-sama, I heard-" _

_Sasuke moved into the hallway, bypassing the shocked Kabuto with his mouth open but no words coming out. _

_"Is that you Orochimaru-sama? Or is it Sasuke-san?" _

_Sasuke gave a small smirk as he turned towards Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama is no more. I have moved on, so should you." Kabuto stepped backward instantly, only to slide down the wall that he had bumped with his shoulder; eyes wide and locked onto Sasuke. _

_"S-Sasuke…" _

_Sasuke turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing from sight…_

_--------_

END CHAPTER!!!!!

Please review, I need some feedback. More then that, if you keep up with this story, please re-read it. I have changed many things.


	18. Just Naruto

_Sorry for the long arse wait on the next chapter. I haven't really kept up on Naruto, but I know many of the new characters. So… here we go! _

_BTW, I am so sorry that I didn't update in a really long time. I'm back at it again, and I hope you all are willing to stick with me!_

_**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCK! I'm so sorry to all you loyal reviewers out there. I got a giant writers block, then I lost my idea. So for the last couple days, I've been re-reading my story (and hating my spelling, punctuation…ect at the same time) and figuring out where I plan to end up.**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_

_--------_

__

Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid...  
Watch your back!

Oh my, here we go...

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that the cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

[Chorus]  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

[Chorus]  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? [x3]

_----------_

"This Sasuke, what is he like?"

Naruto looked to the Sven as the silver haired male idly poked a small sapling, feeding it chakra in doses so it grew literally before their eyes.

"I really don't know for sure."

Naruto spoke after a minute or two, his eyes lowering from the plant to his hands. "I remember that Sasuke used to be obsessed about getting stronger, and that eventually led to something that couldn't be reversed. Thinking about now, I was childish to believe Sasuke would always of chosen the right path." Naruto touched his shoulder, idly thinking about the death match the two of them had had a little more then a year ago.

"All he saw was his brother. All he _wants_ was revenge on his brother."

Naruto suddenly stood up and growled. The sound grated on the ears, but it was something menacing, evil. Something… not human, not Naruto.

"_He never cared for anyone! All he wanted was revenge!" _

Snapping his jaws together, Naruto huffed loudly for air.

"Naruto!"

Sven leapt up to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist, eyes closed tightly in something akin to fear- but it wasn't Naruto he feared- it was something else. Something unseen.

"Don't let that same anger get to you! Anger does nothing but corrupt, you should know this."

Naruto looked down with his hands tightly packed into fists. "That's not what angers me, not the real reason at least." Sven looked up, his petite face pushing against Naruto's lowest rib.

"It's the fact that in the end, I will always be 'dead last' in everybody's eyes. No matter how hard I try, how much I push back- I won't ever be anything more." Sven frowned and idly dug his slightly sharp chin into Naruto's skin.

"Not every human could hold onto a demon. Thinking about it, many would be poisoned by the foreign- deadly chakra running through his or her system. It's why there aren't many other demons, lesser demons or not running around with human catalysts. Many people have died in the process."

Nodding in resignation, Naruto lowered his tense shoulders and released his hands from their fisted position. "Let's get some lunch, I know that you had promised Iruka that we'd meet him at that grilling bar, with Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya before we leave."

Sven nodded and straightened before dusting off his pants. "Yes, Iruka-san wanted to take me there before we left, anyways."

Naruto shoved a hand through his hair, wincing when he felt the tender patches of scalp from where Kyuubi had pulled at it a week earlier. Obviously the demon wanted him to remember his lesson about how 'demons do not repeat themselves', the asshole.

As if hearing his thoughts- which Naruto didn't doubt Kyuubi could actually do- a lash of pain jolted through his belly like a burning knife. In response to the pain, Naruto lifted his shirt and grimaced when he saw the crimson welt that reached from his belly button up to his heart. Sven made a noise of worry before shoving a hand into the ever present plant pouch at his waist and pulled out a tiny seed.

Without water, sunlight nor soil, Sven used pure chakra that was his own and not Chimei-teki's and 'prodded' the plant to grow in his palm. It was like watching a whole seasons' worth of growth, only in ten-fold speed.

Naruto was distracted from the pain in his torso when he saw tiny clusters of pea sized white flowers bloom before his eyes. With an awed look, he stared at Sven who was grinning back at him.

With a ruthless twist of his hand, Sven decapitated the pods that grew where clusters of flowers bloomed then wilted within seconds. He pocketed one such pod before dropping the already dying plant and crushed the seed pods between his palms. He revealed a yellowish-greenish paste when he separated his hands before slapping both hands on Naruto's chest and completely covered the red _leaking _welt that looked like a knife wound, or a scratch from a single claw.

"What is this stuff? It smells horrendous."

Sven shrugged at the comment on the smell as he stepped back and admired his work. With a last swipe over Naruto's pectoral, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the foul smelling gunk. "It's a plant I've found useful in healing demon-made wounds."

Smiling, Sven watched as Naruto tentatively poked at the thick gunk greased over a fourth of his torso. Naruto gave a yelp of surprise when he found that said gunk was stiff. "What the hell?!"

Even as he made loud exclamations, Naruto lowered his shirt slowly and found to his relief that none of the weird sap soaked into his shirt. It did make for an interesting design on the skin tight shirt though, Naruto thought to himself.

"That stuff dries out the moment it comes into contact with chakra filled wounds. It was most helpful when I was a child and learning to fight by Chimei-teki's 'guiding' paw'." In Naruto and Sven's minds, they heard a low gravelly chuckle. It brought chills to Naruto, while Sven merely smiled happily and clapped his clean hands together.

Since the festival a week before, Naruto and Sven would hear things that only they could hear. Especially when something was said that was interesting, or asinine. Not only that, but Naruto had been getting physically reprimanded through physical wounds on his body that would appear as if from midair. Never words, Naruto noticed. It was always either a small laugh like the two catalysts just heard, or some other innocent noise turned evil through demonic influence.

Naruto didn't know if he should be scared out of his mind that something was definitely not normal about his seal, or if he shouldn't worry. On the other hand, Sven seemed to immensely enjoy listening to Chimei-teki in a more tangible sense, one that Naruto also heard.

"_It's something I despite yes, but I also love my demon."_

_Sven stared at Naruto briefly before he looked away._

"_Chimei-teki has isolated me from having a normal life, killed off any hope to be loved. To be wanted and to be cared for by others."_

_Sven peeked at Naruto through his bangs. "I hate Chimei-teki. He deserves to die."_

_Sven then giggled…_

Sven's opinion on this whole thing was null and void, Naruto decided. He loved the eight-tailed demon catalyst like a blood brother (he's never had one, but he'll pretend this feeling was like that) and that he was someone that completely understood Naruto, just like Gaara. However, Naruto also believed that his brother-friend was also a bit…

Naruto looked over to Sven and saw that the demon holder was idly twining a strand of silvery white hair around one of his pointer fingers, grinning to something only he could see.

Odd, that was the word. Sven wasn't crazy, he wasn't mentally disturbed either…At least Naruto _hoped_ so.

Despite that, Naruto thought that Sven's opinion was decidedly null and void. A person who grew up with only a demon: a homicidal, genocide-loving, rather eat-you-then-listen-to-you demon at that, was going to be a bit off kilter about this whole seal-weakening thing.

Naruto's eye twitched and he nodded to whatever Sven was saying with that innocent little smile of his. Responding to _this_ train of thought, Naruto got the rather abstract feeling that Kyuubi was laughing. He didn't hear it per say, but the whole inside and outside of his body felt like it was cocooned in fur.

Not only that, but Naruto felt he had the excuse to mentally freak out as everything in sight seemed to become a little clearer, a little more colorful.

"Your pupils are turning into slits."

Naruto blinked and exclaimed several profanities out loud when he saw amethyst eyes nary several inches away from his own sky blues.

Falling backwards onto his butt, Naruto looked up at a giggling Sven while he gasped for air, his heart racing from him being startled to near death. Yet again, low laughter rumbled in their ears alone, a pair of voices instead of only one.

Naruto felt like the sky was the earth, the earth was the sky and that everything good in the world was evil and vice-versa when he heard those two laugh at the same time. If the mere presence and power that radiated was because only two demons were together, Naruto both feared and looked forward to reuniting Kyuubi with his brethren.

Five minutes later found Naruto and Sven walking through town to go have lunch.

"I have a final question."

Sven looked up slightly at Naruto and smiled. In the bright sunlight, Naruto idly speculated on the prettiness of Sven's amethyst eyes. They were a solid purple that faded and turned almost see through the closer it got to the pupil. Black outlined the irises like thick eyeliner, only highlighting the fact that Sven was not human. Well, at least not fully human that is.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto involuntarily blushed when he saw the pretty smile that was directed towards him. Sven only giggled at his reaction, but encouraged him by grabbing his hand.

"Doesn't it- I don't know- doesn't it hurt to eat vegetables?"

Sven tossed his head back and laughed again.

Naruto gave a cattish look at Sven and attempted to cross his arms over his chest in a huff, only for Sven to tighten his hold on his hand. Giving up, Naruto settled for glaring at the amused catalyst beside him.

"No, it doesn't."

Sven patted his pouch with his free hand and gazed at it with contentment.

"Plants are weird. They see things, hear and feel things, and talk to each other. But its… not like humans who chatter about anything and everything. Vegetables in particular are quiet, peaceful and very supportive."

"You're food talks to you?"

Sven shook his head and continued to smile.

"No, yes… kind of. They don't scream in pain if that's what your asking. Plants don't feel pain, they don't have any active consciousness like humans do. There are no pain receptors in plants, so they can't 'feel' pain. They know what has happened to them, the damage done but not all the things that complicate life like emotions and feelings of hurt. What I 'hear' is like a silent movie with no color. You see it, and feel like you can hear it- but its not complete. Its strangely empty to me."

Naruto tilted his head.

"I thought that plants could see, hear and talk."

"Of their memories. Of what they have seen and heard. With vegetables, I feel warm sunlight and refreshing rain along with wonderful soil. When a tree is burned down by a bolt of lightening, I don't hear nor feel of the agony of burning, but of simply being burned."

Naruto didn't understand Sven's explanation completely, but it wasn't because he was an 'idiot' like everyone believed. He just thought that something like Sven's bloodline had to be felt and lived, before truly understanding.

"Whatever. We're here."

Naruto went first and ducked down beneath the hanging cloth that served as the entrance to the restaurant. He straightened and waved as he moved to sit down at the only table that was occupied in the whole place.

Obviously Tsunade had pushed her status as Hokage around in order to procure a place free from prying ears.

Naruto plopped down besides Iruka, who gave him a one-armed hug in greeting. Sven sat himself down next to Naruto, close enough that their thighs were pressed together. In the middle of the low table, a large portable grill was glowing with red-hot coals as shish-kabobs and freely placed meats and vegetables were hissing and spitting as they cooked. At least one sake bottle was placed before everyone, more then just a few in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Before all this is said and done, I must know something."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, she was staring back at him. Even with a slight flush to her cheeks thanks to the alcohol running through her system, she was dead serious.

"Who are you taking on this mission?"

Naruto didn't glance to Sven when the male slid one hand into his lap and grabbed his own hand in silent support.

"No one."

Tsunade's eyes widened and several different levels of denial voiced themselves. The loudest came from Iruka who looked the most worried.

"Naruto, that is highly-"

"What are you thinkin'-"

"Please reconsider-"

"…"

Naruto held up a silencing hand and Sven unconsciously leaned closer when everyone gave their loud input. Despite making the transition into a working society rather well, Naruto was very conscious of how little Sven has dealt in prior to humans.

"Sven agrees with me."

So did Kyuubi and Chimei-teki, but Naruto wasn't going to say out loud that he could hear Kyuubi and Chimei-teki in a conscious state. That would only increase the chances of being denied his request. That, and a bunch of tests to see what has happened to the seal.

Of course, Orochimaru happened to the seal. Not that anyone by Naruto, Kabuto and Orochimaru had to know. At that trailing of thought, Kyuubi suddenly and metaphorically dug his claws into Naruto's brain- it felt physical, but Naruto knew that it was merely the fox's powerful influence.

_Must visit the snake and his pet before anything happens_

Naruto didn't show any outward sign, but he was confused about Kyuubi's command.

_Surprises, surprises all around- which one's deadly and which ones sound_

Naruto physically lost his calm and blanched at the somewhat rhyme that Kyuubi just spouted off. Especially with the tone of voice that Kyuubi had used, it has sounded most.. Sadistic. Naruto shuddered at the thought of Kyuubi hiding something. When Kyuubi knew something, anything that involved him personally or not, Naruto knew that something possibly or more like probably lethal was going to happen in the near future.

Sven squeezed his hand and Naruto came back to the real world. He shook his head at the questioning and concerned looks. "Just thought about something. Sven," Sven's head tilted in confusion. He hadn't heard Kyuubi's weirdly sadistic rhyme just a moment ago. "who all is involved in the Akatsuki? You were captured for an undetermined time, weren't you?"

Sven nodded and looked down at the table in wide-eyed fear. He didn't gasp, but bouts of shivers ran through his body and into Naruto's via the thigh pressed against his own.

The temperature dramatically lowered in the area surrounding the large table. In the saucers, the sake filmed over with ice as fogs of icy breath rose with each breath each of the four people took. Tsunade looked alarmed while Kakashi and Jiraiya stared with suspicion at Sven- Iruka looked with motherly concern at the silver haired male.

Naruto squeezed Sven's hand and the boy drew in a deep breath as if he had forgotten to breathe in that short time span. He looked up and stared at Naruto intently. It took a visible amount of work on Sven's behalf to calm himself down enough that Chimei-teki's chakra didn't automatically react as if the immediate situation was a threat to him.

The temperature rose to normal in a matter of a split second, and Sven gave Naruto a thankful smile.

Breathing in deeply one more time, Sven started to talk quietly.

"There were… more then five, that I can tell you."

Sven shivered again.

"The two that personally handled me were Uchiha, Itachi and Hoshigaki, Kisame. Then several others and one female." Sven tried to recall any names that were said when he was imprisoned for a few hours before that plan to use him as bait for Naruto had been decided upon.

"The woman, I remember her being referred to as… Kohan- no, Konan. That's it." Sven looked up and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "_Her _partner was a man named Pain. I remember him, I think he was important. He's the one that made up the idea of injuring me and setting up that temple attack."

Fists slammed onto the table and said table groaned pitifully beneath the abuse it took. Surprisingly, Naruto found that it was Jiraiya who had done the act and not the somewhat-drunk Tsunade.

"You lie!"

Sven looked angry instead of distraught like Naruto would of thought he'd be at the old man's accusation. He picked up a slightly burned shish-kabob and pulled off a slice of pepper. "I don't lie, period."

Naruto believed his friend, with those pupils that were starting to gain pointed edges on the top and bottom. He found it slightly unnerving himself how Jiraiya puffed up angrily at Sven's words.

"You can't be telling the truth! Not about Konan and Pain."

Sven's eyes flashed dangerously but Naruto tightened his grip again and Sven cooled himself down. "Why can't I be telling the truth. I don't know anything about anyone, so why would I lie to save face?" Sven growled in annoyance. "In fact, why would I save face? I'm the one done wrong- so is Naruto! We didn't ask for them to come get us for whatever nasty plan that involves extracting demons from human hosts!"

Jiraiya shoved his face into his hands and continued to deny what Sven had said. "Not them…"

Naruto's head tilted. "Why not, dirty hermit?"

Jiraiya gave a weary sigh as he lifted his face to study Naruto. Naruto studied the old man back and saw a new weariness in his sensei's face and slumped shoulders. "Konan and Pain were my pupils, before they ran away."

Jiraiya shook his head and covered his face again.

"They were genius students, and I have no idea what went wrong."

Naruto looked at his plate, and was surprised to see a shish-kabob laying on it. He looked at Sven and saw a smile.

"Naruto, it is now more then ever apparent that I can't let you leave without backup- other then Sven, that is." Naruto's face flushed as he looked at Tsunade.

"Sven and I made up our minds! No one is to come with us."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Jiraiya in pity. She strengthened her resolve and looked at Naruto with a new determination in her eyes. "No. I can't allow you to walk to your death, I know it seems un-"

Naruto jerked and bitter resentment filled in to the absolute brim. Inside of him, Kyuubi was chuckling and his stomach felt like it was full of warm, live fox. "I'm not weak!"

"Against these kinds of people, you are Naruto!"

Tsunade nearly screamed her words as she pressed her hands against the table.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the food in his stomach turn to lead and the food in his mouth sour. He spat his food into a napkin and tossed it onto the half-eaten shish-kabob on his plate. He had released Sven's hand in order to eat, but Sven reached for his hand once more and held it tightly.

"Don't you dare believe I'm the same as I was five years ago."

Tsunade's lips twitched and she growled in anger. "Watch your tone, boy. I'm your Hokage and I say you're too weak."

Naruto felt like he had been sucker punched in his sleep by how painful Tsunade's words were.

"Naruto, I don't want to lose-"

"NO! I will not listen to this!"

Naruto leapt to his feet and pointed to Tsunade. Sven had stood up when he did, but remained impassive.

"I am not your little brother! I am Naruto. Na-ru-to. I've been trained by everyone here in one way or another so that I could protect myself from the Akatsuki and people in this world like them. So why am I too weak? Will I ever be ready in your eyes?!"

Tsunade opened her mouth and Iruka cut in before she could say anything.

"Naruto! You apologize to Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked at Iruka for a moment before narrowing his eyes and looking at Tsunade again.

"No, I'm through listening."

Naruto stepped back and clenched his hands into fists. So hard that blood welled up from his nails-turning-to-claws and slid down the crevices between his fingers in order to drop to the ground. He ignored the physical pain and focused on his mental anguish.

"I am not your little brother, Tsunade-baachan."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya next and the bitterness inside clawed up into his throat and nearly choked him. "I am not Arashi-sama, I am not my father."

The silence that followed was deafening, Iruka was the first to speak.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto bitterly laughed at Iruka's alarmed face.

"You think I don't see the pictures in our history books? See the Hokage Mountain every single day from my window? I'm not a fucking idiot that you can keep in the dark!" Naruto lashed out and kicked at the table.

It cracked down the middle from where Naruto's foot had connected. The table didn't collapse and Naruto seemed annoyed by that fact. "You can't pretend and act like I'll never figure it out. That just shows about how little you all think of me." Naruto felt an arm wrap around his waist and he automatically wrapped his arm around Sven's shoulders in return.

"Besides, Kyuubi made a comment more then ten years ago and that's what tipped me off."

"Kyuubi- spoke to you?"

Naruto ignored the jerking, emotionless tone that came from Tsunade.

"Said I smelled like the man who trapped him. Looked like him too and that's what pissed Kyuubi off for a long time."

Naruto breathed in deeply and found that the ball in his throat was a little less choking.

"You all thought it'd be better to hide the truth from me. When at the same time, you all only took care of me because I reminded you of him physically."

Naruto stepped back again and Sven moved in perfect harmony with him. The two reached the entrance, and Naruto didn't look away from the table of stunned adults.

"I wish you all would know what it feels like to be replaced mentally by someone who had died. Not be known as 'Naruto', but by a whole 'nother person."

Naruto turned on his heel and the two demons disappeared in a mini whirlwind thanks to Sven's quick thinking.

Back at his apartment, Naruto watched as Sven grabbed the two already-prepared bags on his couch. He refused to look at Sven, who kept glancing at him in sadness and confusion to just went on. Just standing in the middle of his living room, Naruto felt as if he moved that he would shatter into a million pieces.

Two thinner and paler hands grasped onto his and brought them up to chest level. He didn't fight Sven, and watched without any thought at Sven started to lick away the blood that had started to dry on his skin.

When all the blood was gone, Sven straightened and gave a small smile.

"Look, they're healed."

Naruto looked down and blinked in confusion. Indeed, the little crescent moons were gone and all that remained were slightly raised scars.

"Kyuubi healed you," Sven continued to smile, but it was a softer one this time. "is your head feeling better?" Naruto lifted one of his hands and brushed his fingers through his hair. Indeed, his scalp wasn't aching anymore. He nodded to Sven silently, who gave a bright smile and clapped his hands together.

"That's great!"

Naruto slowly nodded again and the room was silent for a few heartbeats.

"Ready to go?"

Sven spoke tentatively. He didn't look Naruto in the eye this time, but instead stared at their hands as he brushed his fingertips over Naruto's scarred and callused hand.

"Yeah. Let's go."

-----------------------

End new chapter! I hope you all like this because I know exactly what I'm going to do next. Please _**Read and Review**_**. **If I know that you're still reading this, it'll make me happier and make me want to write more.

Please. Reviews are the fuel to keep the writers-block away!!!!


	19. Follow the Leader

Read and Enjoy, then Review.

Don't own, don't sue.

------

Blame it on you  
Thought these years  
I've been losing  
Blame it on the past  
It's the last place I knew you  
Blame all the children  
They're raging and ruined  
Blame it on the black and the blue

-Foo Fighters

------

"Naruto! Nar-ruto!"

Sven looked at Naruto and gave him a concerned look. "It's Iruka-san. Should we wait?" Naruto looked at the forest that surrounded them, then back over his shoulder to where he knew Konoha was.

"I don't know. What do you thing?"

Sven's fine eyebrows furrowed and he slowly nodded. "Yes. Because… who knows if you'll come back home?"

Naruto looked at Sven and blinked. "Our home, Sven."

Sven gave a sweet smile and his eyes lowered to the ground in contemplation.

Naruto shifted and turned to face where he felt Iruka's chakra was radiating.

A few minutes was all it took before a sweaty, gasping Iruka came stumbling out of the thick undergrowth. "Naruto, thank the gods I found you." Naruto blinked and grunted when he was suddenly accosted by the larger man, said man hugging Naruto for all he was worth.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I was told that-" Iruka's voice broke off as tears slid down his cheeks. "-Naruto…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka and let the older man cry into his shoulder. Iruka was like a mother, brother and father all in one. At this moment, he was like Naruto's mother.

Sven stepped closer and hesitantly laid a hand on Iruka's shuddering shoulder. "Iruka-san?" Iruka revealed his face and blinked when he saw Sven.

Naruto took the moment of quiet and smoothed his slightly-clawed hand over Iruka's back. "I'm not mad at you Iruka. I know you didn't have a choice." Iruka looked at Naruto with a desperate need in his eyes.

"You aren't?"

Naruto shook his head and Iruka slowly straightened. The chuinin was taller then both of the catalysts by near half a head. "I wanted to give you something."

Iruka surprised the two by pulling out a heavy looking wallet from inside of his standard issue vest. He pushed the fat wallet into Naruto's hands. "Take this. I know you won't have the easiest trip, and I want to help you out."

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to hand the money back over to Iruka. 'I can't take this!" yelping, Naruto nearly dropped the bag but Iruka curled his fingers over Naruto's so the fox couldn't let go of the bag.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped struggling and looked up into Iruka's eyes.

"I know that you're not fully happy with what's just happened. I should of done something earlier instead of stepping back for Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya-sama and Sarutobi-sama." Naruto swore to himself that he could see his reflection in Iruka's glassy slightly-red eyes. "Please, do this for me. Let me sleep at night knowing that you have some means of a bed or two."

Iruka continued to speak, now that he could get those heavy thoughts off his chest. "This is dangerous Naruto, I wish you didn't have to go alone." Iruka held a hand up to stop Naruto's rant before it even started.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?" Iruka glanced to Sven and smiled at him. "This goes for you too, Sven."

Sven nodded and unconsciously sought out Naruto's hand. Naruto squeezed the appendage in reassurance. "If you manage to survive," Iruka placed a now fatherly hand on Sven's shoulder and Naruto's shoulder at the same time, "I want you to know that you always have a home with me."

Naruto and Sven nodded in unison.

Iruka gave a watery smile and touched his hand to his cheek to swipe away new tears. "Promise me, boys?" the two boys nodded again and voiced their promise to return if they could.

"Promise me one thing sensei!"

Iruka looked at Naruto and nodded solemnly.

"Don't let me destroy what you have with Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. "I'll try Naruto, no promises."

Naruto gave a wide smile and nodded.

"We have to go, Iruka-san."

Iruka looked at Sven and with a final squeeze of his hand on their shoulders, released them. Naruto and Sven gave him a smile but didn't look back as they faded into the forest.

"Where are we going first, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sven and saw that he was looking back over his shoulder to where Iruka was still waiting.

"You don't have to come, Sven."

Sven gave Naruto a queer look.

"Why shouldn't I come. It's my responsibility too to free Chimei-teki's demon brethren." Sven shot a bitter look at the hand that held Naruto's where bright pink scars stood out against pale skin. "I have to get them back for what they did to me."

Naruto didn't try to fight Sven's comments, knowing that he himself had just as many reasons if not more to take revenge on the Akatsuki.

"We have a detour. I have to speak to Orochimaru." Sven had heard everything Naruto had to say about Orochimaru. He was the only other one that knew that Naruto had passed out on the way home from a mission due to his seal faltering. As well as that it was Orochimaru who had changed the seal to what it was today.

"Why?"

Naruto pulled his hand from Sven's and carefully tucked Iruka's wallet into his backpack. "Because I have to hold up my end of the bargain."

Naruto and Sven took off at the same time using chakra enhanced jumps.

---------------

"Hello- is anyone here?"

Naruto looked around the clearing. He had left Sven at the camp a mile back, knowing that Sven felt an aversion towards closed spaces.

The stone steps that led the way into the underground hiding place of Orochimaru made Naruto wince. This is the one that was in Rain Country, away from Orochimaru's normal 'secret laboratories'. the one that Orochimaru had spirited Naruto away to those long weeks ago.

"I've come back like I said I would. I'll leave if you don't care anymore on the deal!" Naruto half prayed to himself that no one would answer his calls. After waiting a few minutes, he gave a low sigh of utter relief and turned around.

"You look much better, Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze with one foot in the air. He choked on air as he forgot to breathe. As he bent over and coughed into his hands, he felt a hand rub his back.

Leaping ten feet in the air, Naruto barely caught his balance on the low hanging tree limb. He looked down and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Kabuto. "What's with the cloak, four- Kabuto." Naruto coughed as he fixed his sentence, changing the erring nickname for Kabuto's name when he saw those glasses shine with a malicious gleam.

"Its nothing to concern you about right now, Naruto-kun. Come, I want to do a check up."

Naruto gulped at those ominous words but descended from the tree. As Kabuto disappeared back into the underground base, Naruto looked one last time up at the dimming sky.

"Down the rabbit hole…"

"What was that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hurried to catch up with Kabuto. "Nothing, Kabuto."

Kabuto shrugged and led Naruto through the winding cement hallway of a snake hole. Passing several intersections and many rooms, Naruto felt that unerring sensation of familiarity creep over him.

When Orochimaru and Kabuto were changing and testing the seals they placed upon Naruto, he had been required to get exercise whenever he was strong enough to stand. Thence, Kabuto or Orochimaru himself would walk Naruto to and fro these hallways.

Naruto was led into the medical facilities.

He sat down on the closest bed and when gestured to, took off his shirt.

"Strong heartbeat," Kabuto pulled a folder from one of the storage cabinets that were carved into the stone wall. He pulled out a pencil and started to write down several stats. "slightly higher then average temperature. Consistent to what you had after the seal was altered."

Kabuto didn't remove his gloves, cloak or even lower the hood as he worked.

"Take a deep breath, hold and release."

After checking Naruto's lung, Kabuto gave a small nod of approval.

"Naruto-kun's lungs do not crackle any longer. The fluid has dried up, very good sign." Naruto nodded in silent agreement. He didn't like Kabuto standing near him while he was even partially unclothed, but he did what he had to do.

"Lay down and I'll check your organs."

Naruto laid back and goose bumps rose on his flesh as he laid on the cool sheets. He didn't comment, but scowled with some negative emotions as Kabuto pressed against his diaphragm with probing fingers.

"Your much healthier then you were, Naruto-kun."

Checking his current findings with the stats marked in his folder, Kabuto nodded. "All improvements. Very good."

Naruto looked around after he pulled on his shirt. "Who's the guy I have to help you with, Kabuto? I want to get out of here."

Kabuto sighed at Naruto's impatience and made a come-hither motion with his hand. "He's in the connecting room."

"He?"

Kabuto nodded.

"You might remember him. He doesn't look the exact same, but that's to be expected." smiling at some internal thoughts, Kabuto unsealed the plain old wooden door and it creaked open with a slight push of his hand.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the body suspended in the middle of the room. "That can't be comfortable."

Kabuto stepped forward and carefully pushed back the long bone white hair from the male's face. "Its not about comfort, Naruto-kun. It's about survival. Surely you'd recognize that." Naruto bristled and Kyuubi huffed a few chuckles in his head at the tone Kabuto had used.

"These sealed chains keep him alive, inducing a trance like state that stops all inner body workings."

Kabuto turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto only saw his chin and lips in the dim flickering light, thanks to his clothes.

"Meet Kimimaro-kun, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped when he heard the name. he remembered what Gaara had told him about the one named Kimimaro.

"Kaguya, Kimimaro?"

Kabuto's hood dipped down in a nod and he turned back to the suspended Kimimaro.

Said male had his arms pulled back from his body in a tight hold using thick blackened chains. Those chains wrapped around his body and then fell to the floor where they were hooked up to a bolt a foot beneath Kimimaro's hanging feet. Seals of all kind littered the floor, walls, ceiling and the chains themselves. Each glowed with a soft inner light that was almost too eerie as they did what they were supposed to do.

"Is he alive? I can't see him breathing."

Naruto stopped closing in on the bone wielder's body and stood about five feet away. A safety precaution, he told himself mentally. "As alive as one can be with absolutely no chakra."

Naruto blinked and stared at Kabuto in confusion.

"Remember Sabaku no Gaara? What happened after the one-tailed Shukaku was removed?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to study the seemingly dead looking Kimimaro.

"He died."

"Yes. Then, one Chiyo-sama sacrificed her own life to restore his? Along with her body went a big chunk of your chakra, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not mistaken. But what does that have to do with this?"

Naruto kneeled down at Kimimaro's feet and studied the bolt and the largest seal in the room that was attached to said bolt. It also glowed the brightest, he mentally noted.

"We had the body sacrificed, we just need the chakra."

Naruto understood Kabuto then.

"What's with the chains, then? Is he dangerous?"

Kabuto's low chuckle made Naruto shiver in something akin to fear and revulsion. it sounded eerily similar to the Snake Bastards' laugh.

"Kimimaro has always been deadly, remember. But no-" Kabuto plucked the small band that bound a length of Kimimaro's bangs together and rubbed at the glossy texture with his thumb. "-he is not dangerous. In fact, you could even call Kimimaro the sanest one in the room."

Kabuto shoved the impulse to chortle back down his throat. Orochimaru-sama was _not_ in control. Kabuto was in control, not Orochimaru-sama.

"That's not saying much."

Naruto's deadpan comment made Kabuto smirk.

"This is your end of the deal. Revive Kimimaro."

Naruto looked annoyed when Kabuto gestured for him to come closer to the male who was literally the living dead at the moment.

"I thought Gaara crushed this guy."

Kabuto felt mild amusement and annoyance crawl up his throat, not which was all his own personal feelings.

"No. Sabaku no Gaara just caught Kimimaro in the last throws of his wasting disease." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Kimimaro again with narrowed eyes. Indeed, the male's closed eyes were rimmed with something similar to Gaara's insomniac induced black rings.

"Raccoon eyes. Didn't he sleep at all in his… past life?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Not for the last few weeks, he was too pained to sleep." Kabuto gave a regretful sigh. "He was too strong to die by another's hands. He died by his own, in the end."

Semantics aside, Kabuto looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Fine, fine. Move back, I don't know how to control Kyuubi."

Kabuto's eyebrows rose underneath the shadow of his hood.

"It's a give-take relationship!"

Naruto snarled when Kabuto remained in his spot. The noise apparently woke Kabuto up enough that he took heed of Naruto's words and stepped back towards the door.

Rolling up his long sleeved black shirt with it's thin orange lining, Naruto stood up and rubbed his hands together. The motion was useless, but it gave Naruto some time as he tried to connect to Kyuubi.

Not connect to Kyuubi and bring voices and visions, those things Naruto could achieve without trying. No, Naruto was looking for something a little deeper.

_Here, let me help you._

Naruto bit back a yelp as Kyuubi's chakra engulfed his whole body. It faded out within seconds as it flew down Naruto's arms and into Kimimaro.

It felt like fur was practically rubbing at the inside of his skull, rubbing the back of his eyes. Whenever he was particularly close when talking to, or using Kyuubi's talents- especially since he had returned to Konoha from this place the last time- Naruto noticed that he felt fuller. Like his body didn't fit right, like a balloon too filled with water and just ready to burst.

It that was possible.

Naruto let Kyuubi do his thing, having no idea what he was doing in the first place. Unlike last time, when Chiyo-baasan had guided his chakra, Naruto didn't have any guide.

So he let Kyuubi do what he willed to do.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra like it was his own. He felt it seep into every crevice, pore, vein, muscle and bone in Kimimaro's body- probing for something.

It was in his _blood. _

Naruto gasped out loud and grunted, sweat breaking out on his forehead as Kyuubi's chakra started to literally phase through Kimimaro's veins and wipe out the foreign disease inch by miserable inch.

Due to being in the blood, Kyuubi zipped through muscles, tissues and bones in order to sweep out the deadly virus.

"Amazing…"

Naruto heard Kabuto but didn't turn around to look at him. Obviously what he was doing- what _Kyuubi_ was doing- was not something a human could normally do.

Kyuubi and Naruto finally ended up at Kimimaro's heart.

By now, Naruto was gasping for air as his energy was rapidly sucked up by Kyuubi's abnormal technique. His knees shook and his head ached in pain as Kyuubi continued to free Kimimaro's body of the disease that had rampaged through it unchecked for years.

_Just push, Naruto_

Naruto leapt and instantly did as told.

Instead of the bubbling, varicose crimson chakra that was Kyuubi's; pure human chakra, Naruto's chakra, pulsed from his hands and into Kimimaro's chest. With the single pulse, Naruto jump-started Kimimaro's heart.

After a few tentative 'pushes', and unsteady heartbeat picked up.

Naruto fell back onto his ass, gasping for air that didn't full his lungs quick enough for his tastes.

He collapsed onto his back and coughed slightly. Naruto felt like he had just run more then a hundred miles!

Not that he had ever run a hundred miles, not like those ninja messengers who did that for a living. But at the moment, Naruto felt he knew what those ninja felt like after an urgent message was delivered a crossed the country.

"Take it easy, Naruto-kun. Easy does it."

Kabuto pressed a cup to Naruto's chapped lips and his mouth tipped open unwillingly. Cool, sweet water trickled down his throat and Naruto sighed in bliss when the cup was lifted.

"Let me unseal Kimimaro. We have much to discuss, the four of us."

Naruto didn't even notice the number four in Kabuto's sentence. He was too busy watching as the silver haired medic-nin went through the process of unlocking the chains from the single bolt in the ground.

Once unbolted, Kabuto pulled at several choice chains and the whole structure fell apart with ease.

The moment before Kimimaro's feet touched the ground, his eyes snapped open.

Naruto was shocked senseless when he saw those jade eyes focus on him. The male dismissed him in the stead of staring at wonder at his hands. His eyes slid over his arms and he held his arms out to stare at his body in absolute disbelief.

"Where- who… Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto nodded and he pushed his glasses up with a gloved finger.

"Let's go into the medic room, shall we? I have a fresh outfit for you Kimimaro."

Kimimaro nodded and then his eyes fell to Naruto again.

"Help him, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro immediately bent down and offered his hand. Naruto made a quick assessment of his own body and found that he was just incredibly tired. With a shaking hand, he accepted the man's help as he was hauled to his feet.

The two ninja followed Kabuto's cloaked form back into the medical room. While Naruto collapsed onto the bed from earlier, Kimimaro accepted the clothes offered to him and changed into the fresh outfit.

"Let me check you over once again, Naruto-kun. This doesn't seem normal for you to be so tired."

Naruto didn't fight Kabuto's inquiring hands as they swept over his body and took his pulse and poked various places.

He frowned to himself when Kabuto scribbled down more numbers.

"Your chakra veins are enlarged, do you ache?"

Naruto flexed his muscles and found no strain. He then summoned some of his chakra to his hands and winced before he could finish the test. "Yeah, it hurts."

Kabuto nodded.

"Don't use chakra tonight. You should be healed by tomorrow morning."

Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat back up.

"Where is Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto and Naruto looked up as Kimimaro came back from behind the curtain and tossed the robe he had previously worn into the medical clothing disposal.

"How do you feel, Kimimaro-kun? Do you… ache?"

Kimimaro blinked those red rimmed eyes and slowly looked down as he flexed several random muscles. He lifted his fingers and curled them, eyes widening as he grew several bone plates over his forearms.

Naruto didn't comment on the obviously powerful kakkei genkai, watching as Kimimaro tried several other simple techniques. He finished by silently withdrawing the dagger like bone extensions back into his revealed shoulders.

"No- it doesn't hurt."

Kimimaro looked up with narrowed eyes. "What happened to me?"

Kabuto waved his hands and gestured for Kimimaro to sit down next to Naruto. The bonewielder did as told to, letting Kabuto check _his_ body functions. Naruto was strangely pleased to see that Kimimaro had disgust in his eyes when Kabuto pressed a hand against his pulse and checked it.

"Naruto-kun was kind enough to remove the disease as well as bring you back."

Kimimaro turned to look at Naruto silently, sizing him up. The larger male looked down at Naruto, Naruto could tell. In response, Naruto puffed his cheeks up in anger and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Don't look down at me!"

Kimimaro blinked and a smirk touched his lips.

Naruto found himself mildly scared shitless by that grin. It was weirdly calm on the man Gaara described as a 'worthy opponent': a worthy opponent to Gaara was someone who was absolutely deadly in Naruto's book.

"That was kind of you. Why did you do that?"

Kimimaro was a bit bigger and taller then Naruto by a full head but not bulky. He was… graceful looking, like Sven, Naruto decided. Naruto then decided that he was a bit jealous. He felt… awkward, and he didn't even know this guy!

"It was required on my end of our deal."

Kimimaro's eyebrows rose and he looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto-san, where is Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto blinked behind his glasses.

"He isn't here, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro looked slightly distraught at the thought. "When can I visit him, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto shook his head slowly.

"No Kimimaro, Orochimaru isn't going to be visiting you."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed and Naruto winced when he heard the unconscious popping of bones from Kimimaro as his bloodline reacted to his emotions. "Why not, if I'm healthy he can-"

Kabuto pulled back his hood and Kimimaro lost his voice.

Kabuto stared back with amusement in his eye- the other… "Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto nodded and pulled off the glasses that were once necessary for him. With the last pieces of Orochimaru grafted into his body, he didn't seem to need them any longer. Truthfully, Kabuto was quite relieved by that fact.

"What happened."

Kimimaro's body continued to crack as pones popped and attempted to break through his skin. Naruto found it unnerving how the male next to him had bumps and other things sliding over his body, like something _alive_ was crawling beneath his skin.

"Sasuke-kun has murdered Orochimaru-sama. I had grafted his skin into my body in hopes of reviving him. It worked better then I expected."

If Naruto didn't know better, he swore he heard bitterness in Kabuto's voice. Not that he was concerned or anything, of course. It was Kabuto, after all.

Naruto was more concerned by the reaction of the male next to him. The chakra he was flooding into the room was intense! It was almost suffocating, how thick the dark purple chakra was just overflowing from Kimimaro.

"Will Orochimaru-sama… be alright?"

Kabuto looked grim but not without hope.

"In several years I might be able to transfer him into another body without repercussion. But until Orochimaru-sama's soul regains its former strength, he will die from the exchange."

The chakra intensified and Naruto gasped for air. In return, Kyuubi seemed mightily amused and pressed back the tangible chakra by releasing a thin stream of crimson varicose chakra and creating a thin protective layer over Naruto's entire body.

"I will _kill_ him."

Naruto looked at Kimimaro after regaining his breath. Kimimaro was seething, but it only showed by the clenching fists, thinned lips and narrowed eyes. "No one will get away with harming my master."

Naruto gulped. He wasn't exactly afraid of Kimimaro- he knew he had gotten a hundred fold stronger since Sasuke had first been stolen- but this was one who made Naruto wary. He was only happy this male didn't have a demon within him.

Gods, that would be a disaster.

"That is why I want you to accompany Naruto."

Naruto's hands flew up and he waved them wildly in front of his face.

"I don't want to kill Sasuke-teme! Just knock some sense into him!"

Kabuto blinked and Naruto found it beyond creepy how the Snake-Bastards integrated eye didn't blink at the same time.

"I want you to listen to Naruto-kun. He needs someone of your caliber to make sure he doesn't die." Naruto gave a strangled yelp of indignation and it was ignored. "Also, Jugo is with Sasuke-kun."

Naruto didn't know who _that_ was but Kimimaro obviously did. He blinked and in that single split second, all the chakra in the room disappeared without a sound and went back into Kimimaro. "Jugo?"

Kabuto nodded.

"He follows Sasuke-kun, believing he is your reincarnation."

Kimimaro looked at his hands and Naruto did as well. Naruto gulped silently when he saw the bones sink seamlessly back into his flesh without a single ripple.

"I want you to follow Naruto-kun and bring back Jugo."

Kimimaro stared at Kabuto with unblinking eyes.

"Is that you, or Lord Orochimaru talking?"

Kabuto gave a frown and finally for the first time, Orochimaru's eye blinked.

"It's Orochimaru-sama's command."

Kimimaro nodded once and brushed his hand over his bone-colored hair. "Then I shall do as you command, Lord Orochimaru."

Naruto smacked his face with his hands and rubbed it furiously, growling in annoyance at Kabuto and calling him an 'manipulative half snake-bastard' in his head.

"I'm out of here. I did what you asked and I'm leaving now."

"Don't be so childish Naruto-kun."

Naruto growled but didn't comment. He stood and straightened his clothes before speeding out of the secret base.

He wasn't shocked but more disappointed when Kimimaro kept up with him.

Sighing to himself, Naruto tried to keep the chakra use to a minimum. The pain of bring a human back to life (as that's what he had done) was very taxing. He could still feel that unlimited chakra of Kyuubi's bubbling beneath the surface, as well as his own ice-blue chakra swirling with the crimson bubbling chakra in his body. It was _there_, but to use it was a literal pain.

"I don't remember hurting this bad years ago…"

Naruto started to mumble to himself as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

_You didn't use any jutsu like that old woman had. That was all 'us'._

Naruto figuratively swatted at the demon in his head.

In return, he was sent crashing to the ground with a brief flash of crimson chakra bubbling right overhead and slamming into him.

Strangling a groan, Naruto sat up and rubbed at his cheek.

Kyuubi and him might be almost one in battle and such, but Kyuubi still wasn't tolerant of jokes or the likes.

"Are you alright?"

Kimimaro looked down with raised white eyebrows. "Yeah, Kyuubi is just a pain."

Naruto was slammed into the ground again, this time rising after a few moments.

"Maybe it is advisable not to say anything bad about the demon. He seems proud."

Naruto nodded and grumbled darkly.

Brushing off the dirt and leaves from his being, Naruto decided to walk the last few hundred meters to camp. He heard Kimimaro leap down to walk slightly behind him on his right side.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave a loud oomph as he was thrown onto his ass. A weight settled on his lap and he found himself with an armful of Sven.

"Sven?"

Sven nuzzled Naruto's stomach and sighed in contentment.

"I don't like being alone. But Naruto-kun came back!"

After a moment of silence, Sven's eyes snapped open as he breathed in through his nose. He pulled back into a defensive position before Naruto and stared in suspicion at Kimimaro. "Who is this, is he an enemy?"

Naruto shook his head and Sven relaxed, keeping a wary look in his eyes.

"Sven, meet our new partner. His name is Kimimaro."

Sven's head tilted as he stared at Kimimaro. Seeing nothing in particular, he sniffed hesitantly.

"You smell like fresh bones."

Naruto grinned as Kimimaro nodded.

"Yes. I am a Kaguya, a bonewielder."

Sven nodded and stood up to his petite, diminutive height.

"I am Sven. I wield plants and the eight-tails."

Kimimaro nodded his head in greeting. He didn't project any emotions, but he seemed rather amused by Sven.

"Let's get some sleep. We leave early."

Naruto looked down at his clothes and winced.

"I need to get some new clothes."

-----------------

What do you guys think?!?!?! It's not exactly following the character plots, but it does follow the main story line somewhat!!!

Please **Read and Review.** I don't like just author-alerts, it doesn't help tell me what you all **think.**


	20. Reuniting With the Dead

Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out.  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

**-London Beckons Songs About Money Written By Machines, Panic at the Disco**

------------------

"What about this, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from the cloaks that he was looking at, Sven standing before him. He then looked at what Sven held.

"That's perfect, Sven!"

Sven gave a cheery smile as he handed over the short sleeved thin over-coat that he had found. Said coat was knee length, black with the bottom hem dyed bright orange to simulate flames. Trying it on over his new clothes, he knew it was perfect.

Naruto paid for the over coat and pulled it on as he left the shop. Besides the new coat, he had on a pair of lower-calf length pants and a black zip up shirt that had pockets with a very thin crimson lining.

Sven had denied buying any new clothes because Iruka had bought some for him in Konoha just a few days before they had left.

Instead of the clothes he had worn his entire life, Sven settled for wearing a thick thigh-length shirt that was tied shut by a sash. He wore the standard ninja pants that reached near his ankles and sandals.

Beneath the sleeveless robe-top, Sven had on a black skintight elbow length high-neck black top made out of some stretchy material. The robe was icy blue and the sash black as well. Tied to his sash, he had his pouch of seeds and his mask.

Just outside, Kimimaro stood waiting for Naruto patiently. Having just found out that his master was metaphorically dead just last night, he was staring thoughtfully up at the sky.

"What's the matter, Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro looked at the concerned Sven, who was leaning forward in his curiosity. Beside him, Naruto looked curious but didn't say anything.

"He has taken everything from me."

Kimimaro looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers, satisfied at the cracking bones that moved beneath his skin on his command. Since he had woken up this morning, Kimimaro has stared in wonder and in satisfaction at how easily he could use his kakkei genkai without feeling pain from the disease that had killed him years ago.

Orochimaru hadn't recently dug Kimimaro back from his grave beneath his bone-forest. This was obvious because when he had been put in the coma-like sleep in those sealed chains, he had continued to age. Now, he was 17 instead of 15.

"Sasuke?"

Kimimaro nodded as he and Sven followed Naruto from the shop out of town along the dirt road. Just outside of town, they stopped briefly for some dango and continued on their way instead of sitting and eating.

"Yes, that Uchiha bastard."

Kimimaro finally spoke up to elaborate once he finished his first dango.

"What did- I'm sorry."

Sven ducked down to Naruto's other side and continued to stare at the ground as he silently ate his own fried balls of food.

Despite having been freed from his father and the Akatsuki weeks ago, Sven would randomly regress to who he had been when imprisoned in his room. Become withdrawn and fearful to ask any questions that were 'too bold' as he put it.

"He stole my life."

Kimimaro pocketed the wooden skewer to throw into that night's camp fire. If Orochimaru-sama had taught him one thing outside of training, it was that he must take care of himself and clean up his messes. Orochimaru liked order.

"I was to be Orochimaru-sama's new vessel. I had trained for years, been his prized nin. Then he took my place, my life and took my master's life."

Again, Kimimaro showed a slight inkling of his rage through releasing small tendrils of dark purple chakra. His bones also creaked ominously beneath his skin.

Sven darted forward and turned around, smiling as he caught Kimimaro's attention. "I know what you feel."

Kimimaro's lips twisted into the faintest of frowns as he studied the smallest male in the group. "How would you know what I feel?"

Sven waved his hand to Naruto, who was currently finishing his third dango.

"Naruto saved my life, yes he did!"

Sven stepped into a puddle left over from last night's rain but the two ninja behind him noticed that the backwards walking ninja had walked on top of the water using chakra without any forewarning. It was quite the thought that Sven always radiated a bit of chakra from his feet and not be exhausted.

"Naruto-kun has been very kind to me, same with Iruka-san."

Naruto rolled his eyes and popped the next fried dumpling using his mouth.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them."

Sven's comment was quiet, almost a whisper and went along with a sad face.

"I would be very angry if someone hurt my Naruto-kun." Naruto almost choked on his food, completely caught off guard that someone thought so highly of him. "Iruka-san as well, I think."

Sven then looked up with a bright smile.

"They showed me kindness for the first time in my life, and I don't want to lose that." Naruto coughed as he pounded his chest with a fist. "Okay you two, enough talk. I might gain an ego."

Sven giggled- another sign at how androgynous he looked and sounded.

"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto shook his head as Sven darted back to his left side. The two demon holders looked at one another after a moment and Naruto started to chuckle as Sven giggled.

Kimimaro stared at Naruto thoughtfully.

Orochimaru-sama was kind to him, wasn't he? He gave him clothing, food and a home. But did they smile at one another, have fun merely being in each other's presence?

Kimimaro wasn't too sure about having fun, but he did enjoy Orochimaru-sama's presence. And if Orochimaru-sama hadn't of found him and given him a purpose, he would of died long ago.

With that, Kimimaro found himself vowing to keep Orochimaru-sama's command to keep Naruto alive. Not only because it was his master's order; but so that Sven wouldn't have to feel as empty he did himself with his Orochimaru-sama gone.

Kimimaro looked back to Sven and Naruto and found himself smiling just slightly at the sight. The two males were arguing over who was to have the last dango stick.

He plucked the dango stick from Naruto's hand and the two demons turned to look at Kimimaro with their eyes narrowed and ready to fight for their food. Kimimaro dared them to say anything with a look, and they pouted in near unison.

A smirk grew on the bone wielders' face and he snapped the skewer in two, keeping two dangos on each half before he handed one to each of the males.

Sven passed Kimimaro a very bright, kind smile before he started to eat.

Naruto looked put out at how mature Kimimaro was, but gave him a small smile in thanks. Kimimaro merely looked ahead, feeling the constant weight that had settled in his chest, since he had heard about his master's supposed 'death', lighten just the smallest bit.

---

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't look up from the letter in his hand. It had been addressed to him and had been waiting in the last village they had passed through. Beside him, Sven was curled up with his face pressed against Naruto's thigh as tears ran down his petite face.

Naruto looked up from the letter only when Kimimaro sat down cross legged in front of him.

Giving a deep, pained sigh, Naruto swiped a hand over his face and tilted his head back so the sunlight could warm him. "My last sensei is dead. Killed by the Akatsuki."

"That is sad."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, seeing Jiraiya-sensei's image pop up. The old man had a grin on his face, nothing like Naruto expected him to look like now.

"He killed one of the bodies of the leader- Pain."

Naruto's mouth tasted sour as he swallowed and lowered his face before he opened his eyes to look at Kimimaro. "We are going after Pain, especially. Jiraiya managed to kill one of his bodies and had it brought back with some information."

Indeed, Naruto had a copy of that exact information in his hand. The letter was thick with at least ten pages of Tsunade's cramped script. It had taken Naruto over an hour to work through the letter, the three having stopped in the meadow so he could read at his leisure.

His smile had faded over the time it took to read the letter. Sven had been collecting some witch hazel and reverting it to seed form before he had caught the slightest scent of salt from Naruto's direction.

Following the scent, he came to see Naruto clenching his jaw painfully in order to not cry. Kimimaro had been wandering the edges of the desolate forest and placing several traps here and there for detection if any ninja came wandering too close. Naruto had told Sven was had happened in a wooden voice before he fell silent and continued to read.

Now, Kimimaro was back and he felt slight sadness for the male in front of him. The three had been traveling together for several weeks, stopping at every village to ask around for either Sasuke or the Akatsuki.

They had learned several things.

One, Sasuke had three followers now that made up 'Team Snake', two males called Suigetsu and Jugo and one female named Karin.

Two, Akatsuki was now searching for Sven in particular.

Naruto knew that Kyuubi had listened to Naruto's inner dialog of the letter and was now passing it onto Sven via Chimei-teki.

"Here, if you are going to help me then I want you to know what's going to happen." Kimimaro took a lot less time to read through the letter. He skimmed through it with an understanding of what was being said due to his basis of knowledge that Orochimaru-sama had shared with him and what Naruto had just recently filled him in on. He didn't have to ponder anything, or fret over the distraught news of death and pain.

Soon, Sven was sitting up and rubbing the tears from his face on his forearm. He leaned against Naruto and felt a deep pain within himself, having not exactly liked the old pervert but knew what Naruto had to be feeling.

Sven had cried for Naruto, not for himself.

"I shall hunt dinner and build the fire. You two should relax."

Kimimaro handed the letter back and Naruto used a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra to burn the letter to ash so it couldn't be apprehended by any enemies.

Soon, Kimimaro had a fire burning in a freshly created circle of ripped up earth, several rabbits skinned and skewered. He had found that the two demons ate what several humans would eat in one sitting.

"Thank you, Kimimaro. You were told to help me in my search, not to feed me."

Kimimaro shook his head as he crouched down and turned the rabbits so they would cook evenly.

"Its my pleasure to be of use."

Naruto knew Kimimaro meant more like '_I must be useful, have a purpose.'_ but didn't correct the bone wielder. Especially now that he had seen what Kimimaro was capable of in battle.

Several rogue ninja had dropped down on them the week before…

-----

_"Step back, Naruto. I wish to take care of the trash." _

_Naruto was pulled back by Sven, who was staring in avid fascination at Kimimaro, who stood before them. "Let's see what he can do, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto nodded and the two hopped up into the trees where they perched on a low-hanging branch in order to have a good view. Naruto and Sven were not disappointed. _

_Within seconds, Kimimaro had pulled his kimono down so he was bare from the waist up. From there, he literally pulled out his spine from the base of his skull. _

_Naruto was gulping at the sight, wincing at the grotesque noises that came from Kimimaro's body. As Kimimaro pulled out the spine, his flesh knitted itself back together in mere milliseconds. _

_Soon, Kimimaro had an elongated whip that was curled up at his feet. The bones gleamed wetly in the waning light, and where the knobs on each spinal vertebrae had lengthened and slimmed into sharp spikes. _

_The rogue ninja were just as shocked as Naruto and Sven. Only, one of them actually puked and several looked green around the gills. _

_Kimimaro looked emotionless, except for the small smile that graced his pale lips. _

_After the shocking performance of pulling his own spine out of his body, Kimimaro leaned forward and started to dance. Or, used taijutsu so graceful and so perfect that as he moved, the whip never made a jerking motion. It was like watching a macabre ballet, Naruto personally thought. _

_Blood flew through the air in arcs each time Kimimaro's whip just barely touched a ninja. It severed limbs and decapitated heads from their bodies. Kimimaro managed to dodge every attempted strike without body nor hair being harmed, even dodging the spurts of blood with a simple sweep of his body._

_Naruto was fascinated by Kimimaro's bone dance. _

_Sven was just as fascinated, even leaning forward slightly as he drunk in the sight. _

_When the last ninja was split in half by Kimimaro's whip, Kimimaro absorbed his original spine back into his body and turned to look at the two catalysts from his spot in the middle of the clearing filled with dismembered bodies. _

_"Are all your battles so… artful?"_

_Kimimaro shook his head. _

_"I was itching to test this body without feeling the agony of being disease ridden. I went a bit overboard and I apologize."_

_"Don't apologize," Naruto spoke up after finding his voice. "I'm glad to know that one such as you is on my side."_

_Kimimaro gave the first small true smile that Naruto and Sven had ever seen. _

_"Thank you."_

_Naruto merely nodded as he eyed the somewhat normal scene, at least for those in his line of duty, before him. The only thing that came out unscathed, untouched and otherwise undisturbed in the whole clearing was Kimimaro: who didn't have a droplet of blood on him from the tens of rogue ninja he had just killed. _

_----------_

Naruto's thoughts were cut short by a loud, earth shaking explosion.

Only, it wasn't caused by Kimimaro's explosive alarms placed around the camp. It came from-

"We just left that village, didn't we?"

Naruto nodded silently and stood up slowly. "I think we should check it out, guys." Sven grabbed their bags without question as Naruto turned and gave a sad look before he stomped out the fire and tossed the meat onto a patch of dirt.

As they sped out of the clearing, Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye Kimimaro used his bloodline to fire sharp and deadly projectiles from his fingertips into the traps so that they exploded harmlessly.

What had taken more then half a day to travel at a sedate pace took a fraction of the time to retrace.

Just as they crested the last hill, Naruto stumbled to a stop and stared gape-mouthed at the absolute devastation that laid before him. Right behind him, Sven stared at curiosity and Kimimaro's face didn't do so much as twitch at the sight.

"That explains why even we felt the explosion."

Naruto gulped back the sarcastic remark he wanted to say to Kimimaro. He almost, _almost_, forgot that Kimimaro didn't appreciate sarcasm. At all.

"What do you want to do, Naruto."

Naruto looked grim as he spoke, his eyes staring at the ruined city before him.

"I know that it is a useless gesture, but we should do a sweep for any survivors. That, or look for who did this."

With that, the three males flickered out of sight as they went in opposite directions towards the city. Naruto forward, Sven to the left and Kimimaro to the right.

Naruto looked around suspiciously, his eyes darting left and right as he leapt over crackling rubble. Even if he didn't have the smarts of say, Shikamaru or Neji, Naruto noted how there was no real heat coming from any large pile of rubble. That meant that this wasn't an explosion set off by a spark and a large amount of fuel. Whatever cracked or popped was from the immense release of energy, which was weird.

Naruto almost missed the rumbling behind him.

Almost.

Leaping back, Naruto just barely got a kunai up to block a… scythe?

Naruto looked up at his attacker and nearly lost his lunch, or what would have been his lunch if he hadn't of tossed it away.

The woman… thing… was half blown away!

Naruto yelped and scrambled back when he saw the inside of the woman's head. She was missing her lower jaw, one whole half of her skull and an eye. There was no way in hell she was still alive, it was physically impossible.

_Very interesting…_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's amused whisper and without thinking he flung his armed hand out and severed the thing's head off.

"Ewww, gross! What the fuck?!"

Naruto quickly wiped the noxious fluid from his hand when the wound he made sprayed… blood, was it?

It smelled horrible!

Naruto nearly got his head sliced off in retaliation. Only a few hairs were sheared off when Kyuubi slipped into control and fluidly dropped his body down to avoid the blow.

Honestly, Naruto did not like the feeling of losing control of his own body. Yet at the same time if felt surreal at how easily Kyuubi moved his body like a puppeteer from within.

_Don't just stand there, dumb ass. Move!_

Naruto jerked to the side and kicked out. He caught the thing with his heel in her/it's gut. He didn't expect for the thing to explode on contact!

Naruto wanted to puke at the smell of putrid bodily fluids as they splattered over the ground, rubble and himself. The only problem with the whole thing was that the creature lost only its gut. Its spine was in tact, something Naruto expected. His kick had been strong enough to hurt a normal ninja, perhaps cause a little internal bleeding, but not to make his opponent literally explode.

With a quick jerk to the left, Naruto barely avoided the demonic half bone/half hand that swung out at him. The scythe had been lost with the quick attack.

Naruto didn't fail to notice more of the things rise from the ashes like some demented phoenix like replication.

"They won't die, damn it!"

Kyuubi shifted inside of Naruto's belly and Naruto felt only unease.

_Use this, brat. I want to escape this scent as soon as fucking possible. It makes me irritable._

Naruto didn't comment, only nod as Kyuubi's chakra started to warm his belly, then travel up through his chest and down his arms and into his hands. If he could of seen his skin, he would of noticed a faint crimson glow pass over his skin wherever Kyuubi's chakra passed. Following the crimson, black tattoos faintly appeared on his skin and started to darken steadily.

Naruto shoved his crimson glowing fist into the first thing's face and watched as her whole body… dusted on contact. It started at her skull/face from where he touched, and quickly encased its whole body before the whole creature started to disintegrate.

It made Naruto sicker, if possible to see the thing's single eye disintegrate last.

_It has a much better effect on live humans. Use my chakra in a rasengan, you idiot_

Naruto dodged the rapidly approaching creatures as he clapped his hands together and started running at the same time.

As he held his hands about a foot apart and about chest level, Naruto used ninety percent of his concentration on creating that one tiny ball of energy without blowing it up. The other ten percent of his concentration was used by Kyuubi, who took over his motor skills.

_Focus faster, you asinine human!_

Naruto grumbled to himself and finally his blue chakra took to condensing into a small ball.

Only, Kyuubi's varicose chakra started to invade the humming concentration of pure energy. The ball grew into the size of a child's play toy, yet started glowing in an eerie way as it went from humming to crackling angrily.

"I… I can't hold on-"

Naruto gasped for air. It took more of his chakra and more of his physical prowess to both dodge attacks and keep the ball from exploding.

_I wouldn't let down my concentration, this little ball would do more then a simple explosion if it isn't released into another being_

Sweat drenched Naruto's shirt and he felt like his heart was going to give out on him. That or his stability in the chakra ball.

"How can I even do this, I don't have the-"

Naruto clenched his teeth together and stopped trying to talk out loud.

_This isn't your ability, you asinine creature. I am controlling the chakra output. You merely hold the 'switch' so to speak_

Kyuubi jerked Naruto's body to a stop and turned slowly.

He suddenly leapt forward and shoved Naruto's hands out.

The ball of condensed chakra went flying out from Naruto's grasp and into the large gathering of disgusting creatures.

As it left Naruto's hands, the perfect sphere quickly started to lose both shape and stability.

Instead of flying through a straight line of the creatures and dusting them on contact, the chakra quickly leapt from one creature to another. The faintly sphere shaped ball passed right through the rapidly decaying crowd and out the other side.

Naruto didn't expect the 'boom', but Kyuubi did.

A shield of inhuman chakra washed over Naruto but didn't protect his eyes from the shock of white that encompassed his vision. Nor were his ears protected from the ear-shattering explosion that more then rocked the earth beneath him.

Naruto lost consciousness. Either that, or he shut his eyes and lost all sense of hearing.

Either way, when Naruto's eyes fluttered open an indistinguishable amount of time later, he found both Sven and Kimimaro sitting on either side of him.

"What-"

Naruto leapt up into a sitting position and nearly screamed when his body decided to tell him that it hurt. Not only did it hurt, but it _HURT_.

"You killed those things in that explosion of chakra."

Sven gestured around as Naruto gingerly tried to lay back down.

"How are we okay?"

Sven blinked.

"Chimei-teki says that the demonic chakra only targeted those weird human-but-not-humans," Sven shrugged helplessly. "like you did with Kimimaro-kun, he believes."

Naruto looked confused.

_Fucking idiot. I can control my chakra, unlike some creatures I know_

Naruto didn't contradict Kyuubi, he didn't believe that he could handle a metaphysical attack from Kyuubi. "What were they, though?"

Even the stains left from the exploding of that thing was gone from his clothing. "We were discussing that. We have no idea."

Kimimaro didn't like his lack of knowingness on whatever had just happened.

"How long was I out?"

Sven smiled.

"Less then fifteen minutes!"

Naruto felt like he had been out for five days, not fifteen minutes.

_Chimei-teki cannot agree with me on what occurred_

Sven nodded silently when Chimei-teki said the same thing to him.

Kimimaro only waited patiently beside the two. It was useless to try and understand what was going on until one of the two hosts spoke up.

_These humans were the undead, that is all we can agree on_

Naruto looked disgusted.

"Undead? Like in those cheesy horror movies?"

He spoke out loud to clue Kimimaro in.

_This is life, not a fucking waste of time_

Said words were punctuated by a sharp pain in Naruto's head, or _on_ it really. It didn't take a genius to know that itchy wet feeling that slid down his temple was a trail of blood. The injury itself throbbed painfully and yet he didn't feel dizzy, nauseous or any of the likes. must have been because it was only a split in the skin and not the skull.

_Wouldn't be wise to give you more brain damage then what is already present_

Sven giggled when he heard Kyuubi 'say' that, despite Naruto's look of betrayal.

Naruto finally made a different face, this one of distaste, as a sour wind came and plucked at his clothes. Reminding him strongly of what had splashed on him mere minutes before.

"I need a bath… badly. Preferably with hot water."

Kimimaro looked around slowly as he contemplated what Naruto said.

"Twenty miles north, a rather small village with a nice inn."

Naruto nodded and told Kimimaro to lead on.

As the three slowly made their way through the utterly destroyed village, they studied their surroundings in order to think over the predicament later. "Wait a minute, what's that?"

Naruto split from his companions and jogged over several large piles of rubble.

When he came to a stumbling stop, he was confused by what he saw. It was a… a…

Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. Kyuubi said 'bone' but Naruto didn't process that idle and curiously tinted thought.

"I had seen a flash and instantly raised a bone barrier. Sven found me just in time and we escaped the worst of the systematic removal of undead beings." AKA, Kyuubi's chakra reinforced Rasengan.

"Chimei-teki couldn't raise a chakra inforced barrier?"

Sven shook his head as he fondly touched the bone shell that was seven by seven feet tall and wide, a perfect dome. One half was pulled back like it had been pushed out from the inside. In Naruto's amused opinion, the thing looked like a demented artists rendition of a bubble being burst with a needle.

He was sure that Kimimaro wouldn't take his humor lightly.

Instead, Naruto settled for walking around the structure.

"Its amazing. How did you-" Naruto searched for a polite way of phrasing his thought. "create, such a barrier?"

Kimimaro looked up from whatever he was studying and shrugged. It wasn't a childish or emotion filled response, so on Kimimaro it seemed like a dismissal.

"I pulled out the top half of my skull from my forehead."

Naruto's eye twitched and he hoped to whatever god that was out there that he would _never_ have to see how Kimimaro managed to do that to himself. Bloodline or no-

Naruto shivered.

Studying the structure closer, Naruto swore he saw the pin-thin lines that showed where the skull plates of infanthood had sealed together.

That was waaaay too much for Naruto to know.

"Next time I won't ask."

Kimimaro gave him a raised-eyebrow look and Naruto pouted.

"I thought it was fascinating. Especially when he pull-"

Naruto held his hand up and bit back the urge to jump around and scream for silence. Scream for Sven to not finish his sentence. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Sven merely tilted his head before nodding in understanding. Even if he didn't understand, whatever Naruto-kun wanted, he would give.

"What's that?"

Kimimaro didn't bother looking away from whatever was imbedded in the ground at his feet this time. "My clavicle."

Naruto barely fought down the urge to puke.

"It was melted in your little attack. I wonder why." Kimimaro's words were curiously soft, even as he nudged the bone weapon with his foot. "Most curious."

Naruto eyed the creation before shaking his head with a frown.

"Let's just get out of here."

Kimimaro and Sven nodded at Naruto's command.

"Stay behind us, Naruto."

"Why should I?!"

Kimimaro didn't look over his shoulder at the fuming blond shinobi.

"You stink."

Naruto huffed loudly and crossed his arms jerkily while he glared at Kimimaro's back.

He didn't, nor did Sven for that matter, see Kimimaro's face as a smile touched the very corner of one side of his lip for but a second before it disappeared.

Naruto continued to amuse Kimimaro at every turn.

----

"I will return you your clothes the moment their dry, sir," the maid smiled cheerily and Naruto eyed her as she shifted the basket of clothes in her arms, keeping the smile despite the waft of truly eye-watering funk reached her nose. "we handle ninja wear all the time."

Naruto thanked the maid before turning to face the single room he had rented with a bit of Iruka's gift of money. When the door was shut, Sven giggled in the left over silence. "You should of seen your face, Naruto-kun!"

Kimimaro looked down and touched the robe he had been forced to don when the offer to wash his clothes had been too much to resist.

Another lesson from Orochimaru-sama: keep a presentable front.

"It could be much worse."

Naruto and Sven agreed silently.

"At least, lets enjoy the hot spring."

Sven tilted his head in confusion. "I've never been to a hot spring."

Naruto's eyes widened comically and he waved his arms with exaggeration. "Then we really need to enjoy it! Come on, you two!" both Sven and Kimimaro stood and followed their fellow group member and somewhat unofficial group leader. Not that Kimimaro wasn't the leader in terms of knowing where they were, and where they had to go.

"This is a hot spring, Sven!"

Sven looked around and his fine eyebrows lifted. "It's a big bath."

Naruto pouted as he pulled his robe off behind a screen and came out with a towel wrapped around his narrow hips. "Just enjoy it, Sven."

Sven and Kimimaro changed into their towels and went to join Naruto in the steaming water. That was, after they had washed themselves off using the offered buckets, rags and soap. Naruto had already done all that in his haste to relax.

"Do you not fear for attack, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto opened one eye and peeked at Kimimaro. The bone-wielder was looking around curiously, mapping all the hiding spots. That, and the fact that the spring was fenced in and not fully enclosed. It would have been way to hot to have an enclosed hot spring.

"You got natural weapons and Sven and I have demons residing inside of us. Besides that, there are no tall buildings surrounding the inn and the hot spring. Unless the enemy was already inside the hot spring, they'd have a hard time sneakin' in on us."

Kimimaro nodded and yet kept an eye on his surroundings.

The three silently and unanimously found the hot spring to be both relaxing and utterly revitalizing.

-------------

"What the fuck is that smell?" Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, who merely shrugged innocently. "What; it smells like a shit pit!"

Sasuke ground his teeth together and tried to remember that as a member of the group, Suigetsu was _much_ less annoying that that demon cage formerly known as Naruto. When Suigetsu made to cover his nose, with a shark fanged grin at the same time, Sasuke tried to remember why he didn't want to kill the idiot.

"This happened maybe a day ago."

Karin commented idly as she looked around. Her duel length hair waving around her bespectacled face as a gentle wind tugged at the longer length.

"How the hell can you tell, bitch?"

Karin sniffed at Suigetsu. "There is no smoke, its died down."

Jugo merely grunted as he looked around. "I wonder what kind of massacre happened here." Jugo dropped the bags he carried on a thankfully bare clearing in the dead village and started jogging ahead.

"What the hell, butt-head!"

Jugo looked up from studying the maimed remains of what looked to be a clothing store. "Don't you notice that there are no bodies of any kind?" the giant looked around again and Karin felt uncomfortable that she had noticed such a big clue.

Peeking at Sasuke, she sighed to herself in relief when he didn't notice her lapse.

"What are you saying, Jugo?"

Jugo grinned at Sasuke's question and he straightened.

Karin distastefully studied the lug, who in turn was studying their surroundings.

"In this scale of devastation, there should at least be bones somewhere. Maybe an arm being blown off in the explosion?" Jugo was pleased by Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "These remnants lack scorch marks. It was a giant explosion. Much like when I lost my temper on my family. After killing them, I took some chakra-charged-"

Jugo started mumbling happily to himself and Suigetsu made a noise of annoyance. "Focus you damned ape! No murderous thoughts, now."

Jugo glared at Suigetsu and his hands started cracking ominously as he thought of what weapon to turn his hands into to kill the fool that-

"Ignore the idiot. Go on, Jugo."

Jugo's mentality flipped after a few more terse moments and he nodded amiably.

"I think-" Karin made a sarcastic remark about how butt-heads couldn't think and Sasuke shut her up with a glare. In which she sidled closer and- "we should spread out. Maybe a clue about the lack of bones and the rank odor can be found."

Sasuke was by no means an idiot. Orochimaru had not only taught him how to be physically stronger, but how to take advantage of his rapidly rising intelligence. Despite that, he knew without a doubt the seriously off-kilter murder inclined Jugo would know more about this type of thing then he would ever know himself.

Seems his always spot-on intuition was right again.

"Fine. Everyone split off and report if you see or notice anything."

Karin finally spoke up and Sasuke mentally wondered how he got stuck with a girl who was so similar to the pink haired Sasuke-obsessive Sakura.

"Why should we? This has nothing to do with us!"

Sasuke glared. "It could be Akatsuki's doing."

Karin nodded obediently after that and the four split off without another word.

Twenty minutes later, Suigetsu sent up a flashy show of water jutsu into the air to show he found something.

The four congregated around the off-white dome.

"What the hell _is_ it?"

"Hell if I know, a clue maybe?"

Karin glared daggers at the smirking Suigetsu.

Sasuke turned and eyed the unusually quiet Jugo. The living curse-seal was only silent when he was-

Jugo nearly sent Karin and Suigetsu flying when he shoved past them towards the object. Suigetsu dug his heels into the ground to remain on his feet and Karin landed in a crouched position.

"What the hell?! Sasuke-kun, you're not just going to let the lug shove me, are you?!" Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and wondered how the hell he got stuck with a rendition of Team 9.

"Jugo?"

Jugo had started to mumble to himself as he ran his hands over the smooth dome. He fingered the fine hairline cracks intimately and his voice grew more fervent.

"…kill him…"

"…Big guy?" Suigetsu tilted his head with his eyebrows raised.

"…bury him alive…"

"-Hey, butthead, snap out of it!" Karin looked somewhat worried.

"…bloody lungs… black eyes… snap his neck… lack of oxygen…"

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he finally spoke. "Jugo."

Jugo started rocking on his heels. "…choking on blood…"

Sasuke felt a tick in his temple.

"Hey, lookie here."

Suigetsu was crouching on the ground, reaching for another bone-white thing.

"Don't touch it, you lower then dirt creature!"

The words were hysterical as Jugo sent Suigetsu flying with a well aimed punch. He then dipped down and came up gripping the item like his life was going to end if he ever let go.

"What is it?"

Jugo looked up from caressing the object like some maniac lover.

"Clavicle Sword."

Jugo said it so simply before he bent his head and cradled the object like some rare gemstone.

"What the fuck is that, again?"

Jugo's eyes narrowed on Suigetsu, who wisely, and finally in Sasuke's opinion, shut his fang lined trap.

Karin's eyes lit up and yet she frowned in contemplation. She stepped up and slowly started for the dome like object. Well aware that Jugo was eying her suspiciously, ready to snap at any quick motion.

"I just want to check something out, Jugo. No need to get alarmed. I'm just going to study the dome."

Jugo continued to glare at her, even as he whispered some creepy deathly threats to the item cradled in his large hands. Seeing no other motion, Karin sighed quietly in relief before she critically eyed the large object.

"I don't believe it."

Karin secretly glanced to both Suigetsu and Sasuke and the feeling of smugness washed through her when she saw they were both waiting for her to continue speaking.

"This is literally, a giant human skull piece."

Suigetsu looked ready to burst out laughing but Jugo quickly silenced that impulse with a stare that dared him to.

Sasuke took the logical approach to the situation.

"There is no human that could be so large." Karin glanced quickly to Jugo who was rocking back and forth muttering to himself. His eyes were darting between his team mates before returning to the thing he held in his hands.

"That is true. But there was one clan who wielded their bones and shaped them to whatever they wanted. In this case, a barrier."

Karin pointed gingerly to the one place in the dome where someone had literally broke through from the inside and had pushed the bone out and curled towards itself like some wind shutters. It looked too odd, seeing a material that splintered, shattered and yet melded to its users hands like some calcium enriched clay.

"The Kaguya clan."

Jugo shook his head quickly as his fingers fluttered over the melted remains of the sword. It was only a foot long, without the bone handle. "Not just the Kaguya clan. Kimimaro was the only one able to create such a thing like a bone barrier. Only he was powerful enough in the Kakkai Genkai."

Jugo was rocking to a harsher beat.

"But Kimimaro is dead… buried alive… bloody breath…"

Jugo lapsed into his insane mumbling once more.

Sasuke decided it might be time to leave, now.

"We're leaving."

The two sane ones- or sane compared to Jugo- nodded instantly.

"Jugo?"

Jugo blinked and looked up. "We need to leave now."

Jugo looked so utterly lost, that even Sasuke felt the tiniest flutter of pity in his chest before he squished it back violently, and viciously. "I have to find him. I have to find Kimimaro."

The five words became a mantra as Sasuke nodded silently. "We will."

As the four started moving, Suigetsu sidled closer to Sasuke. He glanced back to Jugo, who was so immersed in stroking and whispering to the melted bone weapon to notice anything around him. "Why did you say that?"

Sasuke came out of his thoughts. "Because it's the only way he'd leave that dead village." Suigetsu smirked at him in secret.

"So we're not-"

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll hear the rumors out for some bone wielding ninja. I figure that would appease Jugo."

Suigetsu looked around. "Why are we heading north?"

Sasuke gestured to his clothes. "A village lays over the hills some miles up ahead. It would be the obvious choice to go that ways. That, and I wish to remove the rancid scent from my clothing."

Suigetsu gave a silent, tentative whiff of his own clothing and agreed with the second option.

"Well… whatever."

The group lapsed into silence again, and yet the quiet rambling of Jugo punctuated the air.

----

"I will return you your clothes the moment their dry, sir," the maid smiled cheerily and Sasuke eyed her. She wasn't drooling like one of his fans from the old days, which was beyond odd. The maid then sniffed daintily and shook her head. "The same scent as the guests several rooms down. Must of come from that poor village, right?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but knew without looking that Jugo was perking up from his futon when he heard that.

"Are they still in the room, miss?"

The maid shook her head.

"I still have to finish their clothing as well, now that I know what removes the scent." the maid chirped perkily as she shifted the basket in her arms. "They said they'd be in town and should return by the time I've finished their clothing."

The maid nodded and wandered down the hallway.

"I'm going."

Jugo stood. His plain white, inn-issued robe was just a bit small on his large, muscular frame. "Not now," Sasuke picked up his wallet and pocketed it. "We're going to eat first."

Jugo growled audibly but didn't resist Sasuke's order.

Ten minutes later after gathering Karin from her separate room- being a girl and all- the four went wandering through the village.

Almost pulled by instinct, Sasuke turned down where some stalls were located.

He brushed off a tingle of familiarity when he heard someone shout something unrecognizable.

The shouting grew louder the closer the four got.

"You're kidding me! Kimimaro, give that back!"

Sasuke's eyes widened almost comically when he saw exactly who was yelling….

-------------

Done!!!! Nice cliffy, eh?

I haven't gotten a **single**__**review** for the last four chapters. If I don't get one more, I might stop writing the story.


	21. Err nice to meet you?

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

**-One Step Closer, Linkin Park**

**--------------**

"You're kidding me! Kimimaro, give that back!"

Kimimaro had to fight not to grin as Sven giggled behind one hand.

"I was hungry."

Naruto jumped when the bone wielder casually dropped the wooden pick into his reaching hands. "Still…"

Naruto pouted childishly as Kimimaro idly licked his lips. "The food was good. Thank you for the treat."

"Treat my ass, I handed it to you because I was paying for it!"

Kimimaro shrugged and pushed his hair behind his shoulder in an unconscious gesture.

"It's not like you've paid for any of the food or the rent!"

Kimimaro shrugged in a blasé way before he wiped his fingers on an offered napkin. "I wasn't told to pay for anything. Only to keep you alive."

Naruto pouted and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fine. Lets just get dinner. I'm starving."

Sven giggled and touched both Naruto's and Kimimaro's sleeves with his slim fingers. "Its okay, Naruto-kun. What do you want to have for dinner?"

Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Soba noodles."

"Then we have-"

"Kimimaro!"

Naruto and Sven were somewhat startled when something large, something fast and something absolutely radiating chakra came over and wrapped his arms around Kimimaro from behind. This lead Naruto to the belief that if Kimimaro didn't have the ability to manipulate his bones then his ribs would be utterly crushed.

"Not dead- you should be dead. I didn't kill you, I need to kill you-"

Naruto nearly blanched when the man started to ramble utter murderous nonsense into Kimimaro's hair.

"Jugo-kun. What a pleasure to see you again."

Kimimaro laid his hand on one of the brutally strong forearms that was a crossed his chest. "Have you been well?"

Jugo didn't comment, but had stopped mumbling nonsense in order to listen to Kimimaro. "You are dead."

Kimimaro tapped Jugo's arm and was released reluctantly.

"I was dead," Kimimaro turned and flashed a small smile as he settled at Naruto's dumbstruck side. "but Naruto-kun brought me back to life. This time, with both feet out of the grave."

Jugo shifted his stare to Naruto, who twitched visibly.

"Naruto…"

This wasn't said by the one Kimimaro called Jugo.

Naruto lost all coloring in his face when he slowly turned to face the speaker.

"Sasuke." Naruto nearly fainted but managed to group himself back together quickly and efficiently. "It has been a long time."

Naruto nearly choked on his own words. However, Sasuke wasn't his priority anymore. Nor was Naruto going to raise hell.

"That's all you have to say?"

Naruto's cheeks turned crimson but he shrugged as he ducked his head.

Sven idly threaded their hands together for silent support.

Kimimaro had frozen at Naruto's other side.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly waved his free hand in the air in front of Kimimaro's face. The bone wielder never looked away from the black haired Avenger.

Naruto made a face as he grabbed Kimimaro's wrist.

"That snake told you to listen to whatever I tell you," Naruto's words were harsh. Sasuke was completely blind sided by the serious tone and expression on Naruto's face, but didn't show it. "I am telling you to stand down and do _nothing_."

Kimimaro slowly turned to stare at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were slowly transforming the more he spoke. The blue stayed sky blue, but the pupils were lengthening vertically once more. Kyuubi was enforcing Naruto's words by adding a small growl to his words.

"You stand down now. Kimimaro."

Kimimaro's bones shifted beneath his skin subtly and Naruto glared at him.

Naruto finally sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I have no use for people who won't work with me. Step down or I take you back to Kabuto. Either way, I can't afford mistakes at this moment."

Kimimaro tightened his lips and his somewhat pretty, somewhat handsome face hardened. "No. I was told to keep you alive. I will not disobey Orochimaru-sama's orders." Naruto sighed to himself in relief.

"Good. Wouldn't want to lose your help."

Kimimaro nodded.

The tense air didn't lighten and the two looked to see both Sasuke and Jugo staring at them.

"Kimimaro… Kimimaro…"

Kimimaro deliberately avoided looking at Sasuke as he shifted and looked at Jugo. The insane one was fervently whispering obscene scenarios to himself about stuff that involved both Kimimaro and death by bare hands.

"We are going to dinner, Jugo. Goodbye."

Kimimaro companionably, and unusually, touched his hands to both Sven and Naruto's back and steered them away. Though it seemed companionable because Sven and Naruto didn't fight the strange behavior.

"You're going to leave with Jugo as… as is?"

Kimimaro gave a small smirk as he deftly dropped his hands and instead brushed his bangs from his face. "It'll make things easier if its done this way. Jugo will follow, he always does."

The bone wielder said this with bittersweet fondness.

"You told me to step back Naruto, never said anything about causing him pain."

Naruto snorted and gave a loud laugh that had Sven giggling and Kimimaro smirking smartly. "That's unfair to Jugo." Kimimaro shook his head. "It does nothing. Jugo does what Jugo does. Kind of like a tornado, it chooses where it goes. No one else can tell it what it will do."

"Kimimaro is very smart."

Kimimaro tilted his head to Sven and gave him a small smile.

"Okay, okay. So your sadistic."

Kimimaro didn't give anything away with his shrug.

By the time the three were settled in a booth of some restaurant, Jugo came jogging in with a wild look to his already wild eyes. Kimimaro gave a knowing smile to his companions, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sven was giggling to himself somewhat crazily.

"Here, Jugo."

Jugo gave a loud sigh of relief and didn't bother to ask to join them before he squeezed into the booth next to a pleasantly smiling Kimimaro.

"What will ya'll have to eat?"

Naruto ordered soba noodles with chicken.

Sven ordered some fried octopus balls.

Kimimaro ordered tempura covered shrimp for himself and grilled fish for Jugo.

"Some tea while you wait, sirs."

Naruto waved the waitress away after she poured the first mugs of tea.

Naruto rested his chin on his fist and idly studied Jugo.

The insane one was running one hand through his hair and the other was sliding up and down Kimimaro's arm.

"Not dead… not dead…" Jugo shook his head quickly after glancing at Kimimaro. "Should change that…"

Kimimaro sipped his tea then carefully laid his hand over Jugo's much larger one. "Relax, Jugo."

Jugo fell silent for a minute, before he started rambling to himself once again but this time in a quieter voice.

"Hey, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro obediently looked up from his food and lifted his eyebrow in question to Naruto's call. Naruto flushed and tried not to choke on his food when Jugo lifted his head and almost literally shot daggers from his eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat and fiddled with his chopsticks as he tried to speak underneath that harsh glare.

"I've been thinking…" Naruto swore he heard a quiet snort from the booth behind him but forged on anyways. "…what if you went with Jugo and his group?"

Kimimaro could barely keep his bone genkai under control as he even listened to the idea, let alone think about it. "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes popped open and he made a 'Ehhhh?!?!' noise that Kimimaro merely ignored.

"I would kill the youngest Uchiha before we would leave town."

Naruto found himself diving over the table in typical Uzimaki fashion as he tried to hurry and wrap his arms around Kimimaro's body. He barely managed to keep Kimimaro from reaching up and pulling out a new knife as Sasuke snorted again at the next table open.

"Maybe we should leave then. You seem agitated."

Kimimaro's lips twitched as he shoved Naruto off of him and started to slide towards the end of the bench. Naruto and Sven scooted out of their shared bench and stood on their feet. Naruto laid down money on the counter.

"Would you still like your food, sir?"

Naruto turned to see their waitress with a large tray in her arms. "To go, please."

The waitress hurried off and Naruto turned back to Kimimaro.

Jugo didn't move when Kimimaro looked at him blandly.

"Move, Jugo."

Jugo started rocking with a crazed look in his eyes.

Kimimaro didn't wait for Jugo to get over it.

"Jugo. Do it or else."

Jugo twitched and after a minute's deliberation, slowly stood to let Kimimaro by.

Naruto's whole body gave a once-over shudder that went from his toes to his head when Jugo turned to stare at him. "Err, nice to meet you Jugo."

As Naruto sped towards the exit, Sven followed at a sedate pace and picked up the take-out cartons from the waitress on his way out. Kimimaro didn't bother to hide his bone-deep hatred as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"You are the weakest of the Uchiha line. May you die quickly to rid the earth of your useless presence," the voice was smooth, almost emotionless except for the slight- almost non-existent smugness that came with the words, "you pawn."

With that, Kimimaro walked out calmly as Sasuke's aura flared at the insult.

"You shouldn't provoke him."

Kimimaro looked at Naruto, who had his arms crossed in annoyance outside the door. "I want spend days, weeks slowly killing him for what he did to my Master. Be happy I am only provoking."

Naruto squashed the urge to show fear.

"As long as you remember your place."

The words were shaky at best and Kimimaro couldn't help to take advantage of the fear.

He disappeared and re-appeared pressed against Naruto's front. Without wait, he moved his head until their noses brushed and his pastel eyes were mere centimeters from Naruto's wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Master."

The two words made Naruto scream and leap away while he pointed with a shaking finger. "Don't do that, you pervert!"

Kimimaro turned and started back to the inn, silent laughter just barely shaking his shoulders.

Sven giggled sweetly behind Naruto, which made the blond leap and trip as he hurried to turn around. "Sven!"

Sven tilted his head and leaned down over the sprawled fox.

"I like Kimimaro. He's funny."

"If you mean sadistically cruel, then yeah he's a riot."

Naruto blushed crimson when Sven giggled again and gave him a large smile.

"Come on, Naru-to. We should eat and rest. We leave tomorrow, right?"

Naruto nodded and ignored how Sven enunciated his name.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. He straightened his robe before he went after Sven and ultimately Kimimaro, who was already half way down the street.

The blond haired shinobi walked into the rented room and found Sven sorting through the clothing that laid upon the closest bed. Kimimaro was taking his time unloading his boxed meal and digging into the steaming take out.

"I am exhausted."

Naruto looked at Sven in surprise, who was just finishing the last of the fried octopus. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop when Sven spoke so cheerfully about being so supposedly tired.

Kimimaro merely looked out the window as he smirked to himself. The two demons made things interesting. Or at least, there seemed to be-

Naruto's and Sven's heads popped up in unison and a few nanoseconds later a ground-shaking explosion tore apart some buildings to the east of them. This was followed very closely by ear-shattering screams of woman and children, along with the frightened yelling of men.

"You think it's the same thing that attacked the other village?"

Sven looked curiously at Naruto before he stood and pulled on his over shirt, tying it securely at the side. "I would assume that it is plausible."

"You think it is, then?"

"That's what I said, Naruto."

Naruto flushed at the small smirk that Kimimaro sent him, along with his amused words.

"O-kay, you think they're following us then?"

"That's another possibility."

Naruto tossed around the idea of knocking his head against the wall a few times but was interrupted when Sven opened the window and stood on the thin ledge with no effort whatsoever. "Naruto?"

Naruto waved his hand as he hopped on one foot as he pulled his sandal onto his other one. Repeating the process, he quickly jumped out the window with Kimimaro right on his tail.

"If the dumb Uchiha is there, will I be harmed if I accidentally kill him?"

"You'll be sent back to Kabuto, if that's what your asking."

Kimimaro barely blinked as he landed on a particularly high rooftop that was perfect to see the destruction that had already happened.

"Ewww, they're already rising!"

Naruto looked almost green in disgust as he held onto his nose with pinched fingers. "Smell that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto winced as he breathed in past the putrid scent of decay. "Herbs?"

Sven nodded. "A lot of them. Perhaps with a powerful jutsu and the right kind of chakra…." Sven continued to sniff like the dog he was. "….definitely the cause of this."

"Perhaps I can just use another Ransengan?"

Kimimaro shook his head and Naruto understood when the bone-wielder pointed to the part of the city still not affected. Turning to Sven, Kimimaro barely blinked.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Can you stop the spread of it, Sven?"

Sven nodded. He was already squatting down on the roof and digging into his satchel of seeds. "Kill off those things, they're most likely the reason this is spreading. Perhaps I can neutralize any plants that have been used, they must be important to the jutsu."

Naruto delved into himself at that.

_A soft huff of amusement echoed in his brain…._

"Kyuubi…"

"_Here's something that'll do the trick, worthless scum."_

Naruto had an out of body experience, _again_, as Kyuubi forced his body to clap it's hands together. One, two, three, four…

Four and some seals later, Naruto- _Kyuubi_- literally pulled a sword out of nowhere. Out of thin air!

The blade was black on the broadsword. Silver seals were etched into the blade itself and the handle was a worn red color. Overall, the sword looked ancient yet very sharp.

_"….very sharp indeed."_

Kyuubi sounded maniacally pleased by the notion of a sharp blade.

On his other side, Kimimaro had drawn his spine out of his body once again. This particularly gross gesture was punctuated by the long curved-blade like protrusions that grew from where the knobs of his spine rested. So instead of a bone-whip, Kimimaro wielded something similar to a whip with half-foot blades every few inches on either side of it.

Naruto's eye twitched but he didn't let it distract him as he hopped off of the roof.

Kimimaro took off around the whole disaster zone and started himself in on the other side of the rapidly growing number of…. Zombies?

Naruto had no idea what these decayed, half blown away bodies were but he did find something out that was very, very important.

The edge of Kyuubi's summoned blade- _Hageshii_, Kyuubi whispered- was VERY sharp. Naruto felt barely any resistance when the blade met skin, muscle, fat and even bone of one- two of the humanoid things. The only drawback to such a quick slice was that the liquid that seemed to have replaced blood sloshed to the ground and quickly covered Naruto's feet.

The inner Naruto, the loudmouthed complaint-filled blond, screamed internally at the scent and sight.

Shaking off the intense feelings of disgust, Naruto switched hands real quick and shoved the blade all the way up to the hilt into a rapidly approaching body. With a fling of his arm, the body went squelching as it flew off the blade and collided with another incoming being.

The slight glimmer of the seals on the blade was very fascinating. But when Naruto mentally prodded at the demon inside of him, Kyuubi turned and presented his backside.

Getting the wide-view of any creature, be it human, animal or demon was not appealing in any way, shape or form. However, Kyuubi did start coughing in animalistic amusement.

Naruto was quickly going through the whole group systematically. Rapidly closing in from the other side was Kimimaro, who somehow managed to remain pristine despite the rather intense splatter of grotesque liquid that near surrounded him.

Naruto decapitated the last creature as Kimimaro sliced the second to last one cleanly in many little pieces.

"Ueru Shufúku Suru! Plant Restoring Jutsu!"

Naruto thought he lost track of time for a moment, but doubted it when Kimimaro quickly stepped next to him at the same time as the flash that blinded everyone in the area.

Lowering his arm, Naruto's jaw dropped and he gaped at the living carpet that now covered everything around them. This included the body parts that laid around them in varying piles, destroyed buildings and generally anything that had been touched or tainted by said bodies.

This included Kimimaro's whip that he had curled up at his feet. The near albino slowly let go of his favored weapon and watched as more plant tendrils steadily grew and wrapped around the handle of the whip.

The 'living carpet of greenery' was a mixed mass of grass and varying herbs. At least six he picked up on right away, but the scent was overpowering at such a close range for him to differentiate between any other scents. "I believe Sven has solved our little problem."

Kimimaro smirked to Naruto, who nodded in response.

"Its amazing."

"It's a living Garden of Eden," (Pretend this is a story for the Naruto characters, no real insinuations to any actual religions. I mean it as a perfect place, not for Adam and Eve!) Sven hopped down next to Naruto and watched in odd fascination as the sword literally dissolved from tip to hilt in Naruto's hold. Disappearing, presumably, to where it had come from. "Chimei-teki hates my family based jutsus. Too life-filled."

Naruto shrugged and understood where the demon was coming from. Especially if the eight-tailed demon called itself Chimei-teki- Fatal if translated.

"It certainly doesn't run along his style, I'll admit."

Both Naruto and Sven could see that the other had slit pupils.

"I see that we had an audience, Naruto."

Naruto followed Kimimaro's concentrated stare and saw Team Snake standing several rooftops away from the refurbished battle ground. "Well, they could of helped."

Sven giggled as Naruto grumbled.

Kimimaro merely turned his back to Sasuke, a blatant act of disrespect to the highly pride-filled and tenacious Uchiha idiot. As for Naruto, he merely studied the stoic Uchiha as Sven straightened beside him and stared too.

Sven broke the silence.

"Can I kill him?"

----------

Hello again! Sorry about these quick updates, then slow updates then quick…. Then slow….

I hope you read and REVIEW. REVIEWS keep me happy and updating faster.


	22. Five for the win

Sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to put my story on hold while I:

One: Fix it up and correct some errors

and

Two: Deal with some real-life problems that are hard-core affecting me.

I will return within a month or a few, I swear. This is not a discontinuation, this is a story put on hold for a little bit.


End file.
